Siempre
by Wisper Diggory
Summary: Maggie, una chica divertida y apasionada está enamorada de Cedric Diggory, pero solo son amigos. ¿conseguirá llegar hasta su corazón? Pero ahora la cosa se complica! Oliver Wood a aparecido y... ¿Qué pasará?
1. Él

Wolas a todos! bueno, quiero explicar unas cosas antes de que empecéis a leer.

1: esta historia se situa en el 4º libro.

2: hay cosas qe a lo largo de la historia voy a cambiar, xqe no me gusta lo qe pasa, demomento solo tngo una pensada.

3: gracias x leer! espero qe os guste!

**Capitulo 1. "Él"**

_Tantas cosas que decirte que no se como empezar,_

_Que te quiero,_

_Que te odio,_

_Que sin ti no puedo estar…_

Ella le quería, con todas sus fuerzas, le echaba de menos, hacía tiempo que no se veían, y además, él, con lo del torneo estaba muy atareado…y solía pasar largas horas en la biblioteca ajeno a todo.

Pero ella no aguantaba ese distanciamiento, quería estar con su amigo. ! Con su Cedric! Quería estar con él y contarle las novedades que pasaban y… vivir con él más tiempo, mientras ella se deleitaba con su compañía, aunque él pensara que sólo le quería como amigo, pero, no…estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Pero también le odiaba, sí, le daba mucha rabia, que, el tiempo que no pasaba en la biblioteca lo pasara con esa…Cho Chang… a ella también la odiaba, sí, les odiaba a los dos, por culpa de esa "maldita china" (así la llamaba ella en secreto) Cedric pasaba de ella, aunque sí, le saludaba por los pasillos, y siempre que se la encontraba en cualquier parte, en clase se sentaban juntos y tenían largas conversaciones en Historia de la Magia, pero desde que Cedric estaba con Cho solo hablaba de lo mismo, "pues ella esto, ella lo otro¿Has visto que arte que tiene cuando coge la snich?" y así siempre…pero ella, se callaba, sí, era su amigo, y no iba a estropear su amistad por que se hubiese enamorado de él precisamente.

Hasta que llegó un día en que ella se hartó de hablar siempre de la china y se lo dijo:

-¡Cedric estoy harta de que siempre hablemos de lo mismo¡Parece que no te importe mi vida¡Todo el día con lo mismo, en serio me llegas hasta aburrir¡Cuando tengas algo mejor que contarme ya hablamos!

Y se fue sin más…que gran error había cometido…

Pasaron las semanas y Cedric ya ni la saludaba ni le dedicaba una mirada para ver como estaba, nada, absolutamente NADA. Ella, sí que le miraba, y por las noches lloraba en silencio, nadie sabía nada de su amor por él, NADIE, y ella se sentía sola, pensaba que Cedric siempre estaría allí para ayudarle, y apoyarle y todo lo que hacen los amigos, pero no, estaba muy equivocada, llevaba años cegada por ese pensamiento, y había dejado un poco a sus amigas de lado por estar con él…y él a la primera de cambio se iba con otra…estaba SOLA. Solo tenía su almohada, que era el único sitio donde se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto como para llorar. Le quería, y quería estar con él.

Se odiaba a si misma por haberle dicho eso, sabía que Cedric la rehuiría durante el resto de sus días, por que ella sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser quien iría detrás de ella diciéndole que por que se ponía así y que más le daban a ella sus sentimientos hacia Cho, pero nada. Su orgullo se lo impedía y no se atrevía a ir a la biblioteca donde o estudiaba o se besuqueaba con Cho. Y no iría allí mientras ella estuviese con él ¡Ni mucho menos! Solo faltaba eso¡Ja!

Y así pasaron dos semanas de Noviembre…la primera prueba cada vez estaba más cerca, y Maggie estaba muy nerviosa, temía por su amor platónico o amigo (si aun le podía llamar así) le echaba de menos, y mucho.

Cada vez estaba más delgaducha, no solía comer mucho, y lloraba constantemente repitiéndose una y otra vez que le había perdido…

Llegó el "gran día" a Cedric se le veía especialmente nervioso, no desayunó ni comió, y tenia todo el rato a Cho revoloteando a sus alrededores. Cosa que irritaba mucho a Maggie. Estaba harta de ella, esa estúpida chica le había quitado lo poco que le quedaba de Cedric. Pero no se lo permitiría. No se lo podía permitir. Tenía que hablar con Cedric, sí, estaba decidida, hablaría con él y lo solucionarían todo. Lo único que tenia que hacer era encontrarle por un pasillo y pararle, así de simple. De paso le daría ánimos para la prueba.

Ella caminaba y caminaba, observando sus pies, hasta que ¡PUM! Se chocó contra ni más ni menos CEDRIC DIGGORY que andaba despistado en ese preciso momento él también.

Se miraron.

Cedric puso una mueca de desagrado.

Maggie entristeció.

- Ho…Hola…- rompió ella el silencio- te estaba buscando.

- Ah…-dijo él que habia encontrado muy interesantes sus uñas- ¿Para qué?

- Quería hablar… Lo de, bueno…el otro día…lo siento…-dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Ah…eso… ya…bueno, sí, perdona por ser tan monotemático- dijo con tono sarcástico.

- Ced…- le miró esperando encontrarse con su mirada.

- Creí que éramos amigos y te podía contar lo que me pasaba, no pensé que te importara tan poco…- Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- Me importas demasiado- dijo Maggie sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

- Lo dudo, si no…no me lo hubieses dicho así…gritándome… pero ya… ¿Qué más da? lo hecho…hecho está ¿no? No hagas nada por cambiarlo.

- ¿No me vas a perdonar?- dijo esta vez mirándole seriamente.

- No lo sé…me molestó ¿sabes? Si no te importa lo que te digo dímelo pero no me grites¡Encima que te cuento las cosas!

- No es por eso… sí que me importa lo que me dices…pero…-se sonrojó- Cedric- Alzó la vista, él la miraba detenidamente- me gusta hablar de más cosas aparte de tu novia…lo siento-repitió, no se le podía declarar…no podía…- y desde que estás con ella, y con esto del torneo pues…me sentía sola…no hablo de estas semanas…si no de cuando salió tu nombre del cáliz…y como solo hablábamos en Historia, y de eso…pues me sentía apartada de tu vida…además no me preguntabas nada sobre MI vida…pensaba que yo ya…te daba igual…y bueno, creo que te sigo dando igual…

Cedric la miró duramente.

- No- Dijo- No me das igual, ni mucho menos, Maggie, entiéndeme, no tengo tiempo…ya sabes…además que Cho es muy pesada y no me deja en paz ni un segundo…y ahora me as pillado solo de puro milagro- sonrió.- y que sepas que…bueno, nunca has estado fuera de mi vida.

Ella se sonrojó más aún.

- ¿Me perdonas?- y le tendió la mano.

- Sí- dijo sonriente y quitándole la mano para darle un abrazo amistoso.- ¿Amigos?-dijo mientras le abrazaba.

¿Solo eso? Pensó ella.

-Sí, amigos- Aceptó.- amigos…

Sentía mariposas en el estómago, echaba de menos esa sensación, le encantaba que los brazos de Ced la estrujaran contra él, en ese momento ella daría lo que fuera por parar el tiempo y quedarse así por siempre. Pero no. Todo tiene final.

Cedric la soltó, la miró directo a los ojos, y ella se sonrojó por cuarta vez, perdió en sus preciosos ojos grises por unos instantes.

- Mag, oye, nos vemos luego, tengo que ir preparándome ya para la prueba- dijo nervioso.

-¡Ah!- dijo ella saliendo de su trance- Vale, nos vemos luego ¡Suerte!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-dijo dulcemente- ¡Hasta luego!

-Adiós campeón- dijo ella mientras se alejaba guiñándole un ojo.

Estaba feliz, sí, aunque él siguiera con la imbecil esa estaba feliz, volvian a hablarse, ya eran amigos otra vez. Sonrió.

Quedaba media hora para la prueba. Se puso nerviosa.


	2. La primera prueba

**Wolas a todos!! Aquí el segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste!**

**Dejar reviews please!**

**Capitulo 2. La Primera Prueva**

_A veces al hablar de mi vida_

_Termino por romper a llorar,_

_Supongo que es así como empiezo _

_A contar lo que quiero_

_Decir de verdad._

Ya llegaba la hora, y Maggie ya estaba sentada en su asiento, impaciente por ver a Cedric enfrentarse a lo que se tuviera que enfrentar, los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella, se estaba empezando a marear y le estaba empezando a doler la barriga. Pero entonces, entonces le vio, sí, fue el primero en salir, ahí estaba él, esperando a que le diesen la señal, para enfrentarse a…

- ¡Dragones!- exclamó un chavalin de cuarto de Ravenclaw que tenia cerca-¡La primera prueba son dragones¡Cuando se lo cuente a mi hermano Sean no se lo va a creer!-Decía el mismo niño a un compañero suyo también Ravenclaw.

"¡Oh no¡Es verdad son dragones¡Cedric se va a enfrentar a un dragón¡Merlín¡Por favor que no le haga nada¡Qué todo el tiempo que he estado sin él haya practicado los hechizos más poderosos que sabe!" Esos eran los pensamientos de Maggie en esos momentos. Pero Ludo Bagman la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Queridos alumnos de Dumstrang, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts¡Ya ha llegado el gran día¡Sí¡La esperada primera prueba ya está aquí¡Por fin hoy veinticuatro de Noviembre empieza el torneo de los tres magos, en este caso cuatro!- dijo alegremente Ludo- ¡Bien¡La prueba consiste en que tengan que coger el huevo de oro que el dragón protege¡El primero es Cedric Diggory!- Continuó, todo Hogwarts aplaudió y victoreó al joven que se encontraba dentro del cercado del dragón- que se va a enfrentar a un Hocicorto Sueco. Señor Diggory¡Adelante!

Cedric entró al cercado con la cara de un color indefinible, dio un suspiro y se vio al dragón delante de sus narices.

Maggie se quedó quieta, se le había pasado todo, ahora, solo tenia miedo. Miedo por que se fuera de su vida, y esta vez, para siempre. Sin poderle ver por los pasillos si quiera. Se giro y miró a Cho que se tapaba la cara con las manos y lloriqueaba tontamente. "Imbécil" pensó Maggie. Se centró en lo que estaba haciendo su querido y amado Ced…

En esos momentos Cedric había transformado una piedra en un perro para distraer al dragón, al dragón en un principio le interesaba bastante el perro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Ced se le acercaba empezó a interesarse más por él.

-¡Ah, qué poco le a faltado, qué poco…!- se oía decir a Bagman, en ese momento el perro empezó a ladrar y el dragón giró la cabeza y Cedric se acercó apresuradamente al huevo, pero el dragón la giró al notar su presencia tan cerca y echó una bocanada de fuego que casi le quema la cabeza a Cedric, pero le quemó un poco la cara- ¡Se está arriesgando, ya lo creo…¡Eso a sido muy astuto si señor, lastima que no halla servido de nada!

Maggie observaba la escena con la boca abierta, pero salió de su empanamiento para animar a su amigo.

- ¡¡Vamos Cedric¡¡Tú puedes¡¡Eres el mejor!!

Y por arte de magia el dragón empezó a interesarse por el perro otra vez, y Cedric cogió el huevo triunfal. Y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del chico, cosa que hizo que ella se enamorara más aun de él…

-¡Muy pero que muy bien!-gritaba Bagman- ¡Y ahora la puntuación de los jueces!

Le puntuaron bastante bien.

A Maggie le entraron unas ganas locas de bajar a donde estaba Diggory y abrazarle, pero se tuvo que contener por que en ese momento salió Fleur Delacour, la campeona de Beauxbatons, al cercado, se tenía que enfrentar a un Galés Verde, mucho más inofensivo que el dragón de Ced. Maggie gruñó, lo malo ya había pasado, y Cedric estaba bien, ya no tenía de que preocuparse, por lo menos hasta dentro de unos meses. Todo había salido bien, se sentía feliz, pero tenía un obstáculo de origen asiático que hacía que su sonrisa se borrara nada más acordarse de Cho. Su felicidad no era completa, y era por su culpa, sí¡La china maldita le había quitado a Ced! Y eso le dolía mucho, nada le podía molestar más que eso…que su amor platónico tuviese novia… ¡Novia! Y ahora que Cedric se había convertido en uno de los chicos más deseados del colegio le hacía ganar mucha competencia, ya que había muchas chicas mejores que Maggie, o eso pensaba ella. Según Maggie ella ya era su mejor amiga, y siempre lo sería, nunca llegaría a nada más, estaba convencida de ello. Aunque le encantaba echar a volar su imaginación y verse con Cedric, cogidos de la mano paseando felices por la orilla del lago al atardecer… pero estaba claro que eso nunca iba a pasar… "Cedric es un imposible" se decía, "será mi amigo y todo lo que yo quiera, pero solo me ve como una amiga…siempre seré eso, seguro, está claro que ahora su vida gira en torno a su Cho…y yo tengo un papel secundario en su historia, soy la amiga a la que pide consejo para que le ayude en su relación para que valla lo mejor posible, o sobre la que se lamenta porque están teniendo problemas…seguro…seguro que acabaré convirtiéndome en su consejera…me odiaré a mi misma por hacerlo, pero lo haré, lo haré por él, por hacerle feliz, por que se que estará agradecido por ello, pero él nunca sabrá lo que me duele…jamás…solamente cuando hallan cortado" una lagrima corrió por su mejilla mientras Fleur conseguía el huevo de oro, sonrió por la francesa y se interesó por la puntuación que le habían dado, al recordar que a Cedric le habían puntuado mejor, su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Pero se sintió triste igualmente, porque nunca sería más que una amiga…

Llegó el turno de Krum, el mejor buscador del mundo, era uno de sus ídolos, ya que ella era una fanática del Quidditch, su equipo era Pride of Portree, donde jugaba Catriona Mc Comarck, que según ella era la mejor cazadora del mundo, y también admiraba a su hija Meaghan que jugaba como guardiana. Eran las mejores y Krum, según ella, en el mundo del Quidditch.

Siguió observando como Viktor le lanzaba una maldición de conjuntivitis a los ojos a su Bola de Fuego Chino (como Cho…no le gustaba ese dragón por eso, le recordaba a ella…) y sonrió al imaginarse a si misma lanzándole una maldición de conjuntivitis a Cho…rió por lo bajo. Como era de esperar el búlgaro consiguió el huevo de oro antes incluso que Cedric o Fleur.

Observó las puntuaciones y se dio cuenta que era la más alta hasta el momento. Los alumnos de Dumstrang y los fans que tenia en los otros dos colegios prorrumpieron en aplausos, silbidos y de todo.

- ¡Viva Krum!- Gritó toda la tribuna donde estaba situada Maggie, junto con ella.

Y ahora, el turno del niño Potter, ella tenía ganas de verle, estaba segura de que lo haría mejor incluso que Krum, ese niño era un crack, pero ella estaba convencida de que era el destino, a Harry siempre le pasaba lo peor, así que pensó que le tocaría el dragón más peligroso, siempre, era la mala suerte de Potter, era su destino, no tenia más elección, pero no se preocupó, sabía que el podía, si vencía al mago más peligroso del mundo mágico ¿Cómo no iba a poder con un simple dragón? Le admiraba, simplemente su historia le parecía fascinante, y, le alegraba que existiese alguien como él, se sentía protegida, aunque protegida, protegida por un chaval tres años más pequeño que ella, pero eso a ella le daba igual, por que el niño Potter había podido contra el señor tenebroso¡le había vencido en muchísimas ocasiones! Cosa que no hacia cualquiera…pero también le daba pena, un niño tan joven, cargando con una carga muy pesada sobre su espalda, sabiendo que algún día se acabaría todo y tendría que elegir, si ser asesino o víctima. Pero por el momento todo iba bien, sonrió al verlo salir, al verlo ahí, un chaval de catorce años frente a un dragón… ¡Menudo riesgo! "Estará aterrado" pensó Maggie.

-¡Ánimo Potter!- Le chilló, inevitablemente, lo tenía que hacer, no podía aguantarse sin decirle nada. Cho la miró y le sonrió, pero ella no se dio cuenta, estaba mirando detenidamente a Potter, le interesaba mucho lo que fuese que iba a hacer. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio al dragón al que se tenía que enfrentar, un Colacuerno Húngaro, ella sabía bastante de dragones, pues eran sus criaturas mágicas favoritas, y sabía que ese en concreto era muy peligroso, aunque fuese una verdadera obra de arte. Había acertado de pleno, sabía que al "elegido" le tocaría el más difícil…pero también sabía que podría con ello, había hecho cosas mucho más difíciles.

-¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!- Le oyó que gritaba "¿Va a volar¿Aquí¿Qué tiene pensado¡Este crío cada día me sorprende más¡Es un genio!" pensó Maggie que estaba de lo más contenta sabiendo que Harry había hecho una elección muy buena al decidir volar, el Quidditch era su fuerte, entonces estaba claro que le saldría bien, no se preocupó.

Le observó entretener al dragón durante unos minutos, volaba realmente bien, sonrió al pensar en Quidditch, el dragón no hacía otra cosa que lanzar bocanadas de fuego e intentar darle con su cola llena de pinchos, pero Harry pudo con él, y enseguida tenía el huevo de oro en sus manos. Aplaudió como una loca, lo había conseguido ¡El niño Potter lo había conseguido¿Quién sería capaz de dudarlo? Ella no. Jamás dudaría de él.

-¡Miren eso!- Gritó Bagman- ¡Mírenlo¡Nuestro paladín más joven ha sido el más rápido en coger el huevo¡Bueno, esto aumenta las posibilidades de nuestro amigo Potter!- Decía un entusiasmado Ludo.

Maggie vio las puntuaciones que enseñaban los jueces, hizo cálculos, "¡Empataba con Krum¡Quién lo iba a decir!" pensó, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Como ya había terminado la prueba salió corriendo hasta unas carpas que había detrás del cercado para que Pomfrey curara a los heridos.

Cuando llegó a la carpa donde estaba Cedric se lo encontró besándose con Cho, acto que provoco que una lágrima cristalina y diminuta saliese de uno de sus ojos, para no molestar, y para no seguir viendo aquello, se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda.

-¡Eh Mag¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Cedric cuando estaba apunto de salir.

- ¡¿eh?!... ¡ah! Pues, fuera…- dijo lamentándose de que él le hubiese visto salir.

- ¡ah¿Por qué? Bueno da igual, mira, esta es Cho Chang- dijo señalándole con una amplia sonrisa, ella ya sabía quien era Cho, todo Hogwarts sabía quien era Cho, una de las chicas más populares y guapas del colegio…(aunque de guapa no sabemos aun que tiene) la conocían sobretodo por que era la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, a Maggie también la conocían, ya que era una de las cazadoras del equipo de Hufflepuff, y bastante buena, pero su novia destacaba más, era el prototipo de chica ideal para los chicos (aunque fuese medio tonta…) y más popular se había hecho siendo la novia del capitán, buscador y prefecto de Hufflepuff y uno de los campeones del torneo. Eso la convertía en la chica más popular del colegio. –Mi novia- aquellas dos palabras hicieron que a Maggie se le rompiese algo dentro y tuviese que controlar las ganas de irse corriendo de allí para refugiarse en su almohada.-y ella es Maggie Campers, mi mejor amiga- dijo señalándole y sonriendo también.

- Sí, a ti ya te conozco, juegas de cazadora en el equipo de MI chico¿no?- dijo con un falsísimo tono de simpatía que Maggie reconoció a la primera. "Valla, a esta parece que le gusta marcar su territorio "mi chico" por favor… ¿Qué se cree? Que asco de china, no entiendo como le gusta a Cedric…" pensó Maggie.

- Sí, juego en Hufflepuff de cazadora, tú eres la buscadora de Ravenclaw¿no?- dijo con el mismo tono.

- Exacto. Bueno, me voy que tengo que resolver unos asuntos con unas amigas…-dijo haciéndose la importante- Ced, cielo, nos vemos luego ¿Vale?- dijo con tono meloso y poniendo morritos para que Cedric la besara, cuando obtuvo lo que deseaba se fue.

- ¡Hasta luego!- dijo Ced.- ¿No te cae bien verdad?- eso fue lo primero que preguntó él cuando Cho había salido por la puerta.

-¿Te soy sincera o te miento?-Cedric bajó la mirada.

- Miénteme-

- Entonces me cae bien. Lo siento, siempre les he tenido cierta manía a las chinas.-dijo Maggie "y a las chicas que salen contigo también" pensó.- ¡Bueno! Pero eso es lo de menos ¡Con que a ti te caiga bien ya vale!-dijo ella intentando arreglar la cagada que acababa de hacer.

- Ya…pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, y…me gustaría que os llevaseis bien, es importante para mí…- dijo él con un deje de tristeza. "Lo que me faltaba, ahora me tengo que hacer amiga de la asiática…"pensó Mag.

-¡Bueno¡Yo he venido aquí para felicitarte¡Que lo has hecho muy bien¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti!-Dijo sonriente- ¿Qué es eso naranja?- le preguntó señalándole una pasta naranja que tenía untada en media cara.

- ¡¡Gracias!! No sabes que bien me siento, no sabes el peso que me he quitado de encima…uff… ¡estoy genial!- dijo con la misma sonrisa que había puesto cuando había cogido el huevo de oro- Ah…esto naranja es una especie de pomada, creo, que me a puesto Pomfrey para la quemadura… ¿Lo has visto¡Casi me quema la cabeza¡Qué mal lo he pasado en ese momento!

- Por lo menos aun te tenemos enterito-le dijo Mag sonriente y dándole una palmada en el hombro.- y espero que acabes esto enterito, aunque ya sabes que no me hizo gracia que te presentaras… ¡Es muy arriesgado¡Y hoy lo has podido comprobar! Pero bueno, ya te has metido en el lío…ahora lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte y ayudarte a ganar, y que sepas que es justo lo que voz a hacer.

-¿En serio¿Me vas a ayudar¡No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco¡Ni Cho me ha propuesto eso¡¡Gracias¡No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso¡Ay Mag eres la mejor!-exclamó él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Pues claro que te voy a ayudar¿Para qué están los amigos, sino? Además, como Hufflepuff que soy tengo que ser leal y justa, así que¡Aquí me tienes para lo que sea!- le dijo ella alegre de volver a sentirse entre sus musculosos brazos. Efecto que hizo que él le abrazara más fuertemente. "¡Merlín¡Lo que daría por quedarme así toda mi vida!"Pensó ella.

-¡Gracias¡No sabes cuanto me alegro ahora mismo de tenerte como amiga!- le dijo muy contento, y le estampó en beso en la mejilla que dejó a Campers en un estado de shock que duró unos segundos. Y la soltó-En serio, me hace muy feliz-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Me alegro¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Pues iba a ir a la sala común a escribirle una carta a mi padre diciéndole que tal ha ido todo y luego iba a ir a la lechucería a mandársela. ¿Me acompañas?

-Mmm… ¡Vale! No tengo nada mejor que hacer…- dijo ella, "¿Qué hay mejor que estar a solas con Cedric Diggory¡Ni aunque mañana tuviese los EXTASIS y no hubiese estudiado nada le diría que no!" Pensó, le hizo gracia pensar eso, se reflejaba hasta que punto le gustaba ese chico.

-Pues perfecto, así no voy solo-dijo él.

Maggie esperó unos minutos a que Pomfrey, que acababa de entrar, le quitara la pasta naranja a Diggory de la cara.

-Oye, este año no hay temporada de Quidditch¿no? Capitán- preguntó ella cuando ya habían salido de la carpa.

- No…no hay, es una pena, porque me apetece bastante jugar al Quidditch- dijo con tono triste.

- Bueno, le podemos preguntar a Hooch si nos deja algún día el estadio para jugar.

-¡Sí¿Te apetece mañana por la tarde? Ya de paso le preguntamos a Krum, me encantaría competir contra él ¡Es mi ídolo!- dijo soñador.

-Pero está claro quien va a ganar¿no?- le dijo ella para picarle.

-Gracias mujer, dame ánimos. Vale, pues si quieres se lo comentamos hoy en la cena a algunos del equipo de Gryffindor, seguro que Wood se apunta, y bueno, a los del propio equipo claro está, y si quieres se lo digo también a los de Ravenclaw- dijo Cedric entusiasmado por pensar que al día siguiente se montaría en una escoba.

- Se te ve con ganas ¿eh? Vale, Wood es el guardián de Gryffindor¿no?-dijo ella.

- Sí, aparte viene a Herbología con nosotros.

- Es bueno, sí, creo que es el mejor de todos los guardianes que hay¿No crees?- dijo Mag con tono soñador.

- Sí, es bueno, pero creo que tiene sus fallos, aunque yo de guardianes se poco, tu sabrás más que te has enfrentado a todos…

- Supongo…Además parece majo, díselo, pero que no se enteren los gemelos Weasley, que les tengo mucha manía, serán todo lo graciosos que quieras…pero…tienen tela…

-Ya ves, pero son buenos golpeadores, si lo piensas Gryffindor tiene muy buen equipo.

-¡Hey! Que las mejores cazadoras están en Hufflepuff, no compares, bueno, y ese Roger Davies o como se llame de Ravenclaw también es bueno, el año pasado me hizo una entrada para quitarme la quaffle…madre mía, nunca se me va a olvidar.

-¿No será por que te gusta?- pregunto Ced levantando una ceja y volviéndose para mirar a Maggie.

-¡Pero que dices¡Lo digo por que es muy bueno¡Pero no es mi tipo en absoluto!- dijo ella un poco roja.

-¿Ah no? Entonces¿Quién es tu tipo?- dijo él curioso.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da quien sea mi tipo?

- Jo, yo te lo cuento todo acerca de mi vida amorosa, pero ahora que lo pienso…tú nunca me has contado nada ¡En siete años que nos conocemos¿No serás lesbiana y aun no has salido del armario, verdad?

-No, me van los tíos.

-Entonces¿No te ha gustado aun ninguno?

- Sí, me gusta uno bastante, pero tiene novia…

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Qué mas da quien sea?

- Hombre, a mi me interesa…

-¿Por qué?

- No se, tengo curiosidad…Por lo menos dime como es, anda…

- Pues así…no se…como tú, de tu estilo.

- Valla…eso me halaga- dijo soltando una carcajada.- ¿Y dices que tiene novia?

- Sí…para mi desgracia tiene novia…

- Pues haz que corten…

- Claro…y él ya no me habla en la vida… ¿no? Además, prefiero verle feliz, no me gusta meterme en medio de las relaciones…que eso es meterse en muchos marrones…-dijo recordando viejos tiempos.

- Pues cuando corte con ella, ataca.

- Sí, era lo que tenía pensado…

-Y… ¿Desde cuando te gusta?

- Desde cuarto.

-¿Sí?

- Sí…

-¿Tanto tiempo y no me cuentas nada¿Has tenido ya algo con él?

- Cedric…anda…no seas pesado, que al final me vas a sacar quien es y no me apetece quedar en ridículo…

-¿Es ridículo?

- No.

-¿Entonces¿Qué problema hay?-preguntó él sin entender.

- No…Ninguno, ninguno…

- Bueno, ya te lo sacaré algún día de estos…- dijo el poniendo una mueca maliciosa y frotándose las manos.

-…

- Pero no entiendo por que no me lo quieres contar… ¡Tía sí somos amigos¿A caso no confías en mi?- dijo poniendo una cara que imitaba que estaba triste.

- ¡Claro que confío en ti! Pero es que… es que no lo sabe nadie…

- ¿Nadie? Joder, que yo sepa las tías os lo contáis todo… ¿Tus amigas tampoco lo saben?

- No…-contestó ella tristemente, recordando cuando estuvo apunto de decírselo a Lena, su mejor amiga, "y menos mal que no se lo he dicho…"pensó.- además, ahora…buff…ahora están enfadadas conmigo…- intentó cambiar de tema, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia hablar de eso tampoco…

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él interesado.

- Por que decían que pasaba de ellas por que estaba más tiempo contigo que con ellas…no se…yo pienso que tal vez estén celosas, además, ellas son tres, por que no esté yo siempre no se va a morir nadie…

- ¿Celosas¿Por qué?

- Cedric…anda, no te hagas el tonto…sabemos que tienes a todas las chicas de Hogwarts suspirando por ti…- contestó ella, "y por desgracia yo no me salvo"

- No, no suspiran por mi, suspiran por que estoy "bueno" por que soy "guapo" y porque soy popular, pero no suspiran por mi forma de ser, y eso es lo que hace que piense que todas son unas superficiales y unas gilipollas, que lo único que les interesa es ser populares… pero dudo que tus amigas suspiren por mí, no son tan superficiales…

- Valla, no sabía que pensaras así, me gusta, pero a todas les gustas, no me lo niegues anda…

- Pues es posible, pero no me interesa, por que si no, creo que ya habrían hecho algo más a parte de babear cuando paso por su lado… ¿no crees? Además, yo tengo novia, y no tengo ojos para nadie más, así que me dejen en paz, o que me conozcan, pero que no vallan haciendo el tonto porque hay veces que dan vergüenza…- dijo con un suspiro.

- Sí, tienes razón. ¡FRIENSFORÉ! (friends 4é)- dijo mientras se abría el retrato que daba paso a la sala común de Hufflepuff- Cedric, no me gusta la contraseña que has puesto¡Es muy cutre!

- Ya lo sé, me la dijo Cho, es que no sabía que poner, y dije pues va, eso, que la gente se acuerda.

- Madre mía…a la próxima pones Carpe Diem ¿eh?

- No, a la próxima no, esta misma noche la cambio.

-¡Vale!-dijo una sonriente Maggie.

Y Ced le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Oye, eh…Mag, voy a escribirle eso a mi padre…ahora nos vemos.

-Vale, hasta ahora.

Subieron juntos las escaleras pero Maggie giró a la derecha, y el chico a la izquierda.

En su cuarto estaba Lena Evans escribiendo en su diario.

-Hola Mag…-le saludó Lena sin mucho ánimo.

-Hola…-le contestó al saludo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que tu amiguito tiene novia¿Ir con ellos dos aguantando velitas¿O vas a pasar más de Ced?

- Pasaré más de él¿Por?

- ¿Entonces nos harás más caso a nosotras?

- Sí, si me dejáis que esté con vosotras…

- Por mi quiero que estés, Maggie, eres mi mejor amiga, y yo no te voy a dejar de lado, Sarah y Sam exageran respecto a que vallas con él…pero sabes por qué es…¿no?

- Sí…está claro que son celos… ¿no?

-Obvio…-dijo Lena, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Y era lo más normal del mundo que Samantha y Sarah estuviesen celosas de Maggie, por estar con Cedric… ¡Pero a saber como estaban de celosas de Cho!-Bueno, me bajo un rato, nos vemos en la cena Mag.-se despidió.

-Sí, y hablamos.

Maggie Campers bajó a la sala común donde la estaba esperando Ced para ir a mandar la carta a su padre.

Estuvieron casi todo el camino sin hablar, pensando en sus cosas, cada uno por su lado, pero iban a un mismo destino, la lechucería.

-¿En qué piensas?-rompió el silencio él, haciendo que Mag diera un bote.

- Eh…en nada…tonterías…-le contestó Maggie sobresaltada. "Para que lo sepas estaba pensando en ti Cedric Diggory, pero, nunca lo sabrás por que nunca voy a tener el valor de decirte lo que siento, y menos ahora que estás con la asiática… y se que para mi bien, te lo podría decir cuando cortaras con ella…pero hasta entonces…viviré mi amor en silencio, disfrutando de cada segundo a tu lado sin poder hacer nada para solucionar mi situación, me quedaré callada y por las noches derramaré toda mi pena sobre la almohada…así será mi "vida amorosa" (como tu me dijiste el otro dia que llamabas a eso) será una completa basura…pero me callaré, sí, me callaré para que tu seas feliz, todo lo hago por ti, por que yo no soy feliz, por que te quiero…" y una lagrima escurridiza se le escapó y recorrió su rostro silenciosamente hasta llegar a un punto indefinido de su boca cuando ella se limpió, pero entonces, algo hizo que una tormenta estallase dentro de ella, y todas las gotas comenzaran a salir…entonces empezó a llorar silenciosamente, procurando que el no se diese cuenta de que estaba llorando…-Eh, Ced…oye, que tengo que ir al baño-se sonrojo y se tapó un poco la cara para que no viese sus lagrimas- nos vemos en la cena, adiós- dijo casi sin voz y se fue corriendo a su habitación a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que Cedric se quedaba pasmado en medio de un pasillo.

Al llegar a su cuarto, que por cierto estaba vacío, se tiró encima de la cama y continuó llorando…así varias horas, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar y bajó sola y aun con lagrimas escapándosele de los ojos…pero estaba mal, estaba triste…no podía evitarlo.

Fue sola todo el camino al gran comedor, pero cuando estaba llegando se dio cuenta de que delante de ella iban Cedric y Cho cogiditos de la mano y bien juntitos, visión que le dolió en el alma, y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos rojizos de tanto llorar. Estaba fatal. Bajó la cabeza para no verles más y cuando entró en el gran comedor una mano le estiró de la túnica para que sentase a su lado, no levantó ni la cabeza para ver quien era, simplemente se dejó arrastrar.

_**Notas de la autora**: Oliver Wood se supone que se tendría que haber ido el año pasado, cuando Harry está en tercero, ya que en este año está en 4º, pero como ya expliqué iba a hacer unos cambios. Gracias!_

_Reviews!_

_--Wisper--_


	3. Opción c

**Wolas! Espero que os guste este capitulo!**

**reviews!!**

**Capitulo 3. Opción "c"**

_Los horizontes del amor son tan inmensos,_

_Que a veces no hay más que aprender a perder,_

_Y aceptar sin más lo que el corazón decida hacer…_

Maggie se dio cuenta de que la estaban arrastrando demasiado rato, se dio cuenta de que no la estaban llevando a la mesa de su casa, si no que estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos y la estaban sacando del comedor, así que decidió mirar a su arrastrante. Levantó la cabeza y vio a quien menos se esperaba encontrar. A Oliver Wood, el apuesto guardián de Gryffindor. Como era él no se preocupó y se dejó arrastrar hasta que salieron del gran comedor y llegaron al vestíbulo. "¿Qué querrá este¿Es que no ha visto la cara que tengo en estos momentos¡¿No se da cuenta que no quiero hablar con nadie¡Es un pesado! Que me diga que quiere y que me deje cenar en paz y luego irme a seguir llorando a mi cuarto."

-Campers he hablad…-empezó el Gryffindor.

- Maggie, ya nos conocemos, y no estoy de humor para que me llamen por el apellido- le interrumpió ella.

-Vale, lo siento, eh…Maggie, quería decirte que he hablado con Diggory-continuó él "Vale, no se puede hablar de otra persona no, tenemos que hablar de Diggory… ¿Es que no hay más personas en este mundo o qué?"Pensó la Hufflepuff- y me ha dicho que habíais hablado de ir mañana a jugar un partidillo de Quiddicth, y me ha dicho que te lo dijera a ti…

"¡Ah¿Así que era eso¡Perfecto! Ya me parecía raro que alguien como Oliver estuviese interesado en Ced…Ay Ced… ¿Te podré olvidar algún día?"

- Ah…ya… lo del Quidditch, sí, habíamos hablado, pero no hemos quedado ni nada…tenemos que hablar con Hooch aun…- le dijo ella. "La verdad es que este Wood no estaba mal, guapo, simpático, e interesado en el Quidditch…mmm…es mejor de lo que esperaba" -Ah…que aun no habéis hablado con Hooch…Bueno, pues si quieres voy yo ahora cuando acabemos de cenar a hablar con ella, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

"encima educado…ay…"

-Hombre, me sabe mal que habiendo organizado esto Cedric y yo tengas que ir tú a hablar con ella…sí quieres voy yo ahora luego…-le contestó la cazadora. "no me apetece nada…pero mira por que eres tú lo hago…"

-Eh, que no, que voy yo, que veo que no estás muy bien- le miró la cara con compasión- en serio, no te preocupes…

"¡Merlín¡Un chico que se preocupa por mí!"

- Vah…yo soy lo de menos…en serio, que voy yo…

- Maggie- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- te e visto antes como salías corriendo… llorando…no te lo quería decir…pero…mira en serio, que se que estás deprimida, y voy yo…

"¿Qué¿La había visto llorar¿Él¿Y no se había burlado de ella, sino que se estaba portando especialmente bien¿Y no le preguntaba el por qué?" Todas esas preguntas se amontonaron en la cabeza de la chica.

-Wood…voy…- Comenzó a decir ella.

-Oliver-le corrigió él, y le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Está bien, Oliver, no te preocupes por mi, ya se me a pasado de verdad, voy yo.

-Pues te acompaño, se que estás mal…y no se por que eres tan cabezota, así que voy contigo. ¿A las diez y media aquí?

- Tu también tienes tela ¿eh?-le contestó ella de broma.

- Lo hago por que no quiero que vallas sola.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó una sorprendida Maggie.

- Por que…imagínate que pones te mal a mitad camino…no tienes a nadie que te consuele…- y sonrió.

- Valla…no me esperaba esa respuesta…- dijo ella contenta.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego ¡que me muero de hambre!

- Vale, venga ¡Hasta luego!- le dijo ella feliz. "creo que Wood no está nada mal…la verdad…es muy buen chico…me alegra que sea así…la pregunta es¿Tendrá novia?, esperemos que no…sino ya veo que mi destino es hacerme ilusiones con chicos imposibles…aunque de momento no me e hecho ilusiones con Oliver… ¿o sí? Hay madre…me está empezando a gustar…no, no por favor ¡Más chicos en mi mente no¡NO! Que con uno ya lo paso muy mal… ¿Cómo lo pasaré si me gustan dos¿Peor¿O las tristezas que da uno el otro me las devolverá con alegrías? Hay no sé… ¡Por todas las escobas voladoras! Sólo e cruzado dos palabras con él y ya me empieza ha hacer gracia… ¿y esta noche¿Esta noche qué¿Qué hago¿Y si me empieza a gustar más después de esta noche? Ay…madre mía, madre mía…" ese era el quebradero de cabeza de Maggie Campers en esos momentos que estaba atravesando el pasillo que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff para llegar a su asiento… "¿Caeré en las redes de Oliver Wood?" se preguntó a sí misma.

Se sentó junto a Cedric, que nada más verla acercarse se echó a un lado para dejarle sitio, a Maggie le gustó ese gesto por parte del capitán de Hufflepuff y le sonrió tristemente al recordar lo que estaba pasando por su culpa…pero nunca se lo echaría en cara, por que él no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

-¿Por qué te has ido así antes¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó preocupado.

- Nada… No te preocupes…No merece la pena que lo hagas…-le contestó ella eludiendo su mirada y mirando a una bandeja de salchichas que tenia a su izquierda, justo en el lado opuesto en donde estaba Cedric. "Merlín…ayúdame…esto no puede ser… ¿Qué le contesto yo ahora¿Qué él y su novia son los causantes de todos mis problemas amorosos¿Cómo se quedará si le contesto eso…? Fatal…seguro…y se sentirá mal con él mismo por saber que me está haciendo daño estando con Cho…pero yo no quiero que él se preocupe, quiero que sea feliz…no quiero que se preocupe por mis problemas…no puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo…no puedo…no se lo merece…mejor le miento todo lo que pueda…y cuando corte con Cho…si cortan…ya hablaré con él…"

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No me gusta que mi mejor amiga esté mal y yo no saber él por qué…ahora la que me excluye de tu vida eres tú, Maggie – le dijo con un tono triste y mirándola fijamente.

- Ced…no me hagas decírtelo aquí…delante de todos…y…ahora no me apetece hablar de eso…en serio…te lo diré, no te preocupes…pero cuando no me sienta tan mal…por que expresarlo en voz alta me haría sentirme peor, de verdad, espérate, hazlo por mi…- le contestó ella con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- Vale. Pero no estés triste, no me gusta verte así…

"No puedo no estar triste mientras tú estés con otra…no puedo, me duele mucho…aparentaré ser feliz si te hace sentir mejor…pero no me pidas que no esté triste... no me pidas eso…por que no puedo hacerlo."

- He hablado con Oliver-dijo ella intentando cambiar de tema mientras cortaba su salchicha.

- Ah… ¿Gue fe a ficho? (¿Qué te a dicho?)- preguntó él con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate.

- Nada…qué como habíamos quedado…y si habíamos hablado con Hooch…y bueno, hemos quedado ahora luego para ir a hablar con ella…por cierto¿Se lo has comentado a alguien más?

-Sí, de cazadores me han dicho que sí, Helen, Robert, y Davies…le tengo que preguntar a las cazadoras de Gryffindor…por que sois cuatro de momento…de guardianes Wood y Nickolson… y de buscadores…pues solo estoy yo, le e preguntado a Cho pero me ha dicho que ya tenia planes…pero no contaba con ella…prefería que estuviese Krum, y de golpeadores…lo siento pero los de Ravenclaw me han dicho que no…así que e tenido que preguntarle a los Weasley…entonces vienen los Weasley, y Jack y Stephen…¿Qué te parece?

- Bien, entonces de nuestro equipo están, Helen, Robert, Jack, Stephen tu y yo…vale.

De Ravenclaw, Davies y Nickolson y de Gryffindor los Weasley y Oliver de momento.

Vale, si quieres le digo a Oliver luego que le pregunte a dos de sus cazadoras. ¿Y tú cuando vas a hablar con Krum? Por que seguro que está muy ocupado… ¡Vamos ahora!

-¡¿Ahora?!- preguntó un sobresaltado buscador.

-¡Sí! Venga, que me apetece, vamos Ced.

- Vale, estoy nervioso…- dijo sonrojado.

- ¿Quieres que vallamos primero a por papel y pluma para que te firme un autógrafo?- le pregunto ella de broma.

-…

- Vale, va pues vamos- y se levantó y tiró de la túnica del prefecto para que se levantara de una buena vez.

- Voy, voy, tranquila no hace falta que me rompas la túnica…

- Perdón- dijo ella sonrojada.

Y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba sentado Krum… por mala suerte para ellos estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin…

- ¡¡¡Viva Cedric Diggory el autentico campeón de Hogwarts!!!- Gritaron todos los slytherins cuando estaban a dos pasos, y empezaron a aplaudir.

- valla…hasta los slytherins te quieren…eso si que es ser popular…te admiro…tienes a todo el colegio a tus pies…increíble…

Cedric puso una cara como de "No te flipes tanto anda, que no es para tanto…"y mientras se acercaron a Krum.

- Oye…he… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó Cedric sin saber que decir cuando ya habían llegado a su destino: Viktor Krum.

- Clarro ¿de que se trrata?-preguntó el búlgaro.

- Pues…que mañana habíamos hablado de hacer un partido de Quidditch…por si querías jugar…

- ¡Ah¡Por supuesto! Muchas grracias Diggorry por decírrmelo- le contestó agradecido- ¿No me prresentas a tu amiga?- Preguntó curioso.

-Eh…sí claro, es Maggie Campers, también jugará mañana…

Valla, eso si que Maggie no se lo esperaba, se dieron dos besos y Krum se volvió a sentar.

- ¿En qué posición juegas?

- Cazadora – le contestó roja como un pimiento.- Eh…una cosa… ¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

- ¡Clarro que sí Maggie!- e hizo aparecer una cámara de fotos "¿una cámara de fotos¿Para qué¡Sí yo solo le he pedido un autógrafo!" pensó Maggie- ¡Sonríe!- exclamó, y se puso a su lado le paso un brazo por encima del hombro y se hicieron la foto. Cedric alucinaba, el también quería, y la lista de Maggie ya tenía un autógrafo de uno de sus ídolos. Mientras Krum le firmaba en la foto que se habían hecho juntos.

-¡¡Gracias!!- dijo una feliz Maggie.

- Oh… ¡no hay de que!-le dijo él también contento.

Maggie miró el reloj y se sorprendió mucho, quedaban cinco minutos para las diez y media.

- Bueno, me voy, que he quedado con Oliver para hablar con Hooch…Luego nos vemos Ced…¡¡Hasta mañana Krum!!

- ¡Llámame Viktorr¡Hasta mañana!

- Hasta luego Mag, oye espera, que creo que hay fiesta esta noche…nos vemos ya en la sala común… ¡Hasta luego!

- Vale… ¡Hasta luego!

Y se fue en dirección al vestíbulo donde había quedado con el Gryffindor…

"Fiesta esta noche…estoy yo ahora para fiestas…sí…yo que tenía pensado llorar y llorar y lamentarme de mi desdicha… ay…la que me espera…bueno…ya veré que hago…" y pensando en esto llegó al vestíbulo donde le esperaba Wood.

- Hola de nuevo- le saludó él- ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola…Bien, gracias- le dijo sonriente.

- Me alegro, pues vamos…

- Sí…

- Te he visto hablando con Krum… ¿Va a venir mañana a jugar?

- ¡¡SI!!

- ¿En serio?- preguntó el chico con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí¿No es genial?

- No¡Es lo mejor que me puede pasar!

Maggie soltó una carcajada- A mi también-dijo- mira- y se sacó la foto que se había hecho con su ídolo.

- Valla… ¡Yo quiero una!- exclamó el guardián.

- Pues pídesela…

- Seguro que no se hace una foto conmigo…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella extrañada.

- Pues es simple…por que tú eres una chica, y eres guapa, y si sabe que juegas al Quidditch mejor aun…- contestó él un poco rojo. Pero no era nada comparado con la cara que tenía la cazadora, se podía comparar con el pelo de un Weasley y no se sabría que era el pelo o la cara. Ella alucinaba, pero en su mente no cabía que Wood se fijase en ella… para ella Oliver era otro imposible…como Cedric…pero parecía que con el primero tenía alguna posibilidad…

- Oye¿Tú tienes novia? – preguntó sin pensar, se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso… "seguro que ahora se piensa que me gusta…ale Maggie… ¡Ya la has liado! Has mandado a la mierda todo el encanto de la situación…es que chica…eres única en tu especie… ahora seguro que huye de mi, y se inventará alguna excusa para irse…"

- ¡Que va!- exclamó sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Por?- preguntó interesado.

"Piensa una buena respuesta…algo que no haga que huya de ti…te está dando la oportunidad de arreglarlo… ¿Qué tal con un cumplido?"

- Por que me extraña que no tengas… Un chico como tú…popular, guapo, simpático… ¿De verdad que no? Es que me parece algo increíble…

"Ale Maggie…tírale más los trastos… jiji…seguro que eso no le molesta…ale… ¡ya no huirá de mí!"

- ¿Has dicho que te parece algo increíble que no tenga novia?- preguntó muy extrañado.

- Sí, mucho- contestó ella sonrojada.

- ¿Me estás tirando los tejos?- preguntó un poco cortado.

"Valla…que directo que es…me gusta…"

-No, solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso de ti.

"¡Toma! Eso no te lo esperabas ¿eh?"

- valla…mmm…gracias- dijo sonriente y también un poco rojo.- Es aquí ya…

Llamaron a la puerta. No abrían. Volvieron a llamar. Nada. Pasaron diez minutos y nadie pasó por ese pasillo.

-Parece que no está… ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Vamos a la sala de profesores?- preguntó él.

-Sí.

No hablaron en todo el camino…cada uno pensando en sus cosas, observando los cuadros que había alrededor…

-¡Ey parejita¿Qué hacéis a estas horas por aquí?- les chilló un cuadro que era muy conocido por los dos: Sir Cadogán. Se miraron el uno al otro pensando los dos lo mismo "¿parejita?" pasaron de él y siguieron andando. Hasta que la puerta de la sala de los profesores apareció en una esquina.

Llamaron, esta vez si que obtuvieron respuesta.

-Buenas noches. ¿Qué hacen a estas horas por aquí?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

- Queríamos hablar con Hooch- Contestó él.

-¿Con Hooch?-preguntó McGonagall extrañada frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, es que habíamos pensado que podríamos jugar mañana un partido de Quidditch…por si nos dejaba el campo…- explicó el Gryffindor.

-Ah… bueno, aun es pronto…Aun no son las once… ¿No está en su despacho?

-No.-Contestó esta vez Maggie.

-Bueno, pues cuando la vea se lo comento… y le haré llegar el mensaje…señor Wood, se lo diré a usted ya que está en mi casa. Buenas noches alumnos.

-Buenas noches profesora McGonagall- Contestaron al unísono. Y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

- Bueno…Pues…eh… me voy ya…- empezó ella.

- espera¿hay fiesta en tu sala común?- le preguntó él.

- Sí…- le contestó con desgana.

- y… ¿tienes ánimos de fiesta?

- No…la verdad…pero bueno…es lo que toca…me subiré a mi cuarto y ya…

- ¿Y no te apetece más pasear por el castillo en vez de quedarte sola y depresiva en tu cuarto?- le preguntó un poco rojo.

- Tal vez sí…pero…es que…- se sonrojó- tengo ganas de llorar…- y le miró a los ojos.

- Pues llora ¿Quién te lo impide?

- ¿Tú?

-¿Yo?- preguntó sorprendido.- Prefiero pensar que lloras y que alguien te consuela a pensar que lloras tu sola…

- ¿Me vas a aguantar llorando?-preguntó muy extrañada.

- Sí- dijo decidido.

- ¿Y no prefieres estar de fiesta en tu sala común antes que estar consolando a una llorona?

- No. Prefiero consolar a una llorona. Además ¿Por qué una llorona?

Ella le miró extrañada pero a la vez agradecida, le gustaba que alguien se preocupara por ella, y llegara hasta el punto de saltarse una de las fiestas del año por estar con ella…

-Por que siempre que me ves estoy llorando…

- Será por que te duele mucho eso que te está pasando…

- Sí…- le contestó algo cortada.

-Entonces no eres una llorona. Una llorona es alguien que llora por todo… y si te duele pues tienes derecho a desahogarte. Creo yo…

- Gracias…pero… ¿no me vas a preguntar que me pasa?

-¿Quieres que te lo pregunte?

- Sí me lo preguntaras te lo contaría… pero primero vamos a sentarnos por favor- le dijo sonriendo a medias.

Y se sentaron en el suelo de un pasillo apoyados contra la pared, por el cual nunca solía pasar nadie.

- Está bien¿Qué te pasa?

Ella le sonrió.

- Pues, empezaré por el principio…

- Esto tiene pinta de ser largo-dijo emocionado.

- Sí…Bueno…no se…Bueno, a mi me gusta un chico, Cedric, para ser más exactos…y llevo enamorada de él desde cuarto…y bueno…e sido una imbécil por no decirle antes lo que siento por él... por miedo a que nuestra amistad se fuese al cuerno- dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba y recorría su mejilla silenciosamente.- la cosa es que ahora está con la asiática…Chang…-continuó mientras más lagrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Oliver le pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para que se apoyase en él. Y ella se dejó mientras lloraba…- Bueno…y yo pues mira ahora estoy así como me ves…-dijo y se le escapo un sollozo- y no puedo decirle nada a Ced por que le sentará mal hacerme daño…y no quiero preocuparle…y encima como soy su mejor amiga…pues… me sabe peor rallarle con mis historias…- y esta vez ya no se pudo contener y empezó a llorar.-y se que como mejor amiga que soy suya me va a utilizar como consejera…para que le ayude…y eso me hace llegar a la conclusión de que no tengo posibilidades con él…- dijo entre llanto y se abrazó a él.

-Pues, no se que decirte… tienes tres opciones: a) Olvidarte de él y de ser su amiga…aunque esta chungo… b) Dejarlo como amigo…aunque si piensas en él como en algo más te resultará doloroso…o c) Fijarte en otro…Tal vez eso de "Un clavo saca otro clavo" te ayude…a olvidarle como novio pero a mantenerle como amigo.- le aconsejó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Gracias…-se oyó que le decía.- me lo pensaré…supongo que la "c".-levantó la vista y vio que Oliver sonreía, eso le hizo sonreír… "Tal vez…Puede que tu seas el clavo que me a ayude a sacar el primer clavo…"pensó mientras le miraba.

-Buena elección-le dijo él

-Depende… Por que tal vez en el chico que me fijo para olvidarme de Ced no me corresponda tampoco…- dijo dejándose acariciar.

- No digas tonterías anda…seguro que tienes suerte…-le dijo él, y ella se acomodó en su hombro.

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó curiosa.

-Sí.-le contestó seguro.

Y se quedaron así, ella apoyada en su hombro mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules intensos. Y el acariciándole el pelo, mientras que con la otra mano le quitaba las lágrimas a Maggie de la cara. Y ella se abrazaba como podía a él. Así estaban, se quedaron callados, pensando…mirando el infinito…observando pasar el tiempo, mientras silenciosamente se alegraban de estar así, acompañándose el uno al otro…en una noche de la que no querían que llegara el final…

"se está bien así… me encanta este chico… ¿Cómo no me he podido fijar antes en él? tendría que haberme fijado en él, en vez de en Cedric…seguro que ahora sería feliz…Pero más vale tarde que nunca¿no? Puedo empezar a fijarme YA en él…de hecho…ya me he fijado en él…desde esta tarde…bueno…pues ahora…¡Al Ataque! A este no me lo pueden robar…No, a Oliver no, ya está, decidido, opción "c", sí, tu serás el clavo que me ayude a olvidar a Cedric…ya está claro, ya no más quebraderos de cabeza ni historias, ahora a disfrutar de su compañía…y a Cedric… ¡Que le den! Tengo que mentalizarme, ahora solo Oliver…Pero ¿Podré¿Podré olvidar a Cedric tan rápido? No. No voy a poder, me va a costar, sí, pero lo tengo que hacer, por mi, por ser feliz, por los dos, porque tú seas feliz viéndome feliz, sí, es lo correcto, no más problemas. ¡Que suerte haber encontrado a otro chico! Que suerte haberte encontrado Oliver…" se apretujó más a él, había parado de llorar, y no tenía más ganas de hacerlo, sonrió, lo había conseguido, se había desahogado, y se sentía bien, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien desde que Cedric y la asiática habían empezado a salir, eso le hacía sentir mejor aun. Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero no por tristeza, sino por felicidad.

La alarma del reloj de Oliver empezó a sonar, esto hizo que él la soltase para ver la hora.

- Las doce- anunció.

- Aun es pronto- El chico le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Le paso el brazo por detrás y ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y le pasó también a él el brazo por detrás y él se apoyó sobre su cabeza…

- Me encanta verte sonreír- esto provocó que la faz de Mag se pusiera un poco roja.

- Y a mi tu sonrisa¿te apetece dar una vuelta por los terrenos?

- Vale- dijo levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse. Maggie le cogió la mano, aquel contacto hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriese su cuerpo, algo que le solía pasar con Ced… "Aquí hay química" pensó y sonrió. Una vez de pie los dos se dirigieron a la salida para ir a los terrenos…estaban en el primer piso, así que no había que andar mucho.

- Por cierto, me ha dicho Cedric- Bajó la mirada al pronunciar ese nombre- que le preguntes a las cazadoras de tu equipo si quieren jugar mañana…por que solo somos cuatro cazadores…- dijo ella para romper el silencio.

-Ah…vale, se lo comentaré a Angelina y a Alicia…Porque Katie dudo que quiera venir… desde que está con Corner no se despega de él…-comentó él mirándose los pies algo entristecido.

- OK, pues cuando lo sepas dímelo. ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó al ver que él se miraba los pies detenidamente y con una expresión de tristeza en la cara.

- Lo mismo que a ti- contestó con la misma expresión. El corazón de Maggie dio un vuelco. "le gusta Katie…mierda¡MIERDA! Y yo haciéndome ilusiones… valla… ¿Por qué mi corazón siempre elige a los chicos imposibles¿Y yo por qué dejo que mi corazón mande sobre mi razón¿Por qué no me fijo primero si están interesados en otras¿Por qué?"- Pero ya sabes, opción "c"-continuó él, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, esto hizo que Maggie se tranquilizara y también sonriera.-pero bueno…no se si a mi chica de la opción "c" le interesaré…eso es lo que más me preocupa…-siguió.

- "No digas tonterías anda…seguro que tienes suerte"- le dijo imitándole, y le guiñó un ojo. Esto provocó que él riera. Ya habían llegado a las puertas del castillo, las abrieron silenciosamente y salieron a los terrenos, había una noche espectacular, se veían todas las estrellas del firmamento. Maggie no pudo evitar que una expresión de sorpresa apareciese en su rostro, le encantaba la astrología.- tengo frío-dijo nada más salir. Acto seguido el Gryffindor se quitó la túnica y se la pasó por encima, provocando que la Hufflepuff se sonrojara. – Gracias…-susurró mientras se ponía su túnica- ¿Y tu qué¿No tendrás frío?- él sonrió.

- Tranquila…-contestó.

Paseaban por la orilla del lago, observando el reflejo del cielo estrellado en el agua cristalina.

- Que bonito…-Dijo una obnubilada Maggie de repente.

- La verdad es que sí…- comentó él.

- Retiro lo dicho- dijo ella con la voz quebrada y parándose en seco.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Oliver asustado. Ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que mirase al frente- Oh…-dijo cuando vio lo que hacia que el paisaje fuese terrible para los ojos de Maggie…

**_Gracias por seguirme gente!!_**

_--Wisper--_


	4. ¿Qué miras?

**Wolas a todos!! Por fin el capitulo 4!! perdonar la tardanza esqe tengo el ordenador estropeado y lo tengo qe subir en casa de una amiga! Espero qe os guste!!**

**ReviewsSs!!**

**Capitulo 4. ¿Qué miras?**

_"Para un corazón roto es duro simplemente olvidar..."_

Maggie se abrazó a Oliver y empezó a llorar.  
-¿Por qué¿POR QUÉ¿Por que tienen que besarse delante de mis narices?- preguntó entre sollozos.- y yo que creía que ya me había desahogado...  
- Tranquila... estoy contigo...-le dijo, y le abrazó más fuerte.- acuérdate, opción "c"...  
- No es tan fácil...  
- Ya se que no es fácil...estoy pasando por lo mismo...-dijo él tristemente.  
- Mi vida es una mierda- resumió ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.  
- No digas tonterías...- le susurró y le acarició el pelo.- por que sino...la mía también lo sería...-dijo con la voz quebrada.  
- No...Tu tienes admiradoras...-empezó ella, y se le escaparon varias lágrimas.  
- Y tu admiradores- le interrumpió él- aunque tu pienses que no...  
-¡Pues que me lo digan¡Haber si me interesa alguno!- exclamó ella.  
- ¿Y por qué no vas tu a por los que te interesan?  
- Pues... ¿Por que solo me interesa uno? y por que se está besando con Chang... ahí delante...- le contestó muy triste.  
"¡Mierda¿Por qué no le digo que me interesan dos¿por qué no me declaro ahora¡Qué más da si me rechaza! seguro que le puedo olvidar más fácilmente que a Ced...Ced...joder Ced... ¿Por qué estás con la asiática¿Qué es lo que tiene¡Qué alguien me lo explique!"  
-¡Ey¡Hola!- se oyó que les saludaba Cedric.  
- Mierda, vienen hacia aquí- le dijo Maggie a Oliver en un susurro, se separaron y ella se limpió la cara llena de lágrimas rápidamente- Hola- contestó al saludo.  
-Buenas- dijo Oliver.  
-¿Estáis saliendo?-fue lo primero que dijo Cho muy sorprendida. Provocando que Oliver y Maggie se miraran y sonrieran. "No. pero me gustaría que así fuese" pensó ella.  
- No...-contestó Oliver al ver que Maggie no se decidía a contestar. -¿por?  
- Pues...porque como estabais tan juntitos...- dijo esta vez Cedric, con un deje de desprecio en la voz hacia Oliver que Maggie no pasó por alto.- Oye, Mag...que en la sala común siguen con la fiesta... ¿Vienes?  
-No, estoy ocupada...- y le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Oliver, acto que no paso por alto por ninguno de los presentes, provocando que: Oliver se pusiese un poco rojo, Cedric pusiera una cara de sorpresa indescriptible y Cho riera por lo bajo, esta situación hizo que Campers sonriera. -Nos vemos luego Ced... ¡Adiós!- y empezó a arrastrar a Oliver al lado opuesto donde estaban los otros dos, que se quedaron flipados ahí en medio.

-¡¡GRACIAS!!- exclamó de repente la chica. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin pensárselo dos veces. Oliver se quedó un poco a cuadros.  
-¿Y eso?- preguntó sorprendido.  
- ¿Has visto que cara se les a quedado? jajaja ¡No lo voy a olvidar en la vida!- dijo muy alegre.  
- Parece que ya se te han pasado las penas...- comentó él sonriente.  
-¡Sí¡Gracias a ti! ay...eres el mejor.- y se abalanzó sobre él, pero, se cayeron al suelo...ella encima de él.- ¡Ups!- se pusieron rojos los dos.- Ay, estoy como en un estado de felicidad extrema...jiji- ay...parece que vaya borracha.- este comentario hizo que Oliver se riese- ay...gracias, gracias¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!- y le empezó a besar intensamente por toda la cara. (Menos en la boca...aunque sí cerca...)  
"¡¡Estoy locaaaa¡Que bien me siento! A saber lo que se está pensado Oliver...jiji...pero es que estoy en un estado de demasiada felicidad...mmm...que piel más suave tiene...me encanta...bueno, mejor me quito ya de encima por que me da que le estoy chafando..."

Pero a Oliver parecía que le diese igual tener a Maggie encima suya dandole besos por todas partes...

-Estas loca- dijo entre risas. Y que moviese la cabeza en dirección a ella y que Maggie le fuese a dar un beso en ese momento provocó que se rozaran los labios...aunque acabó besándole en la comisura de la boca...  
- No estoy loca...-dijo poniendo morritos y bastante roja, él también estaba rojo.- estoy en un estado de demasiada felicidad- dijo sonriente- bueno...mejor me quito ya de encima...que te debo de estar aplastando...-él volvió a reír, ella le dio un último beso y se quitó de encima para tumbarse a su lado. -Ahora si que hace una noche bonita...-comentó ella, embelesada mirando el cielo.  
- Sí... una noche bonita, junto con una chica bonita... ¿Qué más se puede pedir?- le piropeó él. Maggie parecía el pelo de un Weasley.  
- ¿Qué seas la opción "c" de esa chica bonita...?- le contestó ella roja como un tomate.  
- Tal vez...-dejo caer él. Maggie sonrió.- me encanta verte sonreír...  
- Y a mi tú sonrisa- él sonrió, y ella le desordenó el pelo.- ¿Que hora es?  
- La una y media...- murmuró él mirando su reloj.  
- ¿Ya?- preguntó sorprendida- Que rápido se me ha pasado el tiempo...- él sonrió. - ¿Me acompañas a mi sala común...? A ver que ambiente llevan...  
- ¡Por supuesto, bella dama!- aceptó alegre su propuesta.  
-¡Oh! Gracias mi noble caballero- le siguió ella el juego.

Llegaron a la sala común de Hufflepuff rápidamente, ya que se encontraba en el mismo piso que el vestíbulo.  
-Nos vemos mañana, señorita Campers- se despidió él- ha sido un placer pasar parte de esta noche con usted- le guiñó un ojo.  
- Entonces habrá que repetirlo señor Wood -le dijo sonriente- ¡Hasta mañana!

Él le dio dos besos y desapareció por el pasillo, ella suspiró y se metió por el retrato que daba a su sala común.

Maggie entró en la sala común y se quedó alucinada cuando entró.  
Todos estaban borrachos como cubas, y había un holograma de las brujas de Macbeth encima de un escenario. Maggie divisó a Ced sentando en un sillón con cara de pocos amigos.  
Nada más verla Cedric se dirigió hacia ella y se la llevó a un rincón apartado, Maggie se quedó un poco desconcertada.  
-¡Menuda fiesta te han montado¿Eh?-empezó ella de buen grado.  
-¿Se puede saber que hacías con Wood?- preguntó él pasando del comentario de su amiga.  
-¿Qué más te da lo que haga o deje de hacer con Oliver?- le dijo ella ofendida. "¡Ni que ahora Cedric sea mi padre!"  
- Pues que estabas con un chico de séptimo¡De Gryffindor¡Estabas con el capitán de Gryffindor!- exclamó él enfadado.  
- Ya... Claro, y yo no estoy en séptimo, verdad Cedric...¿acaso no voy a tu clase¿Y que más da que esté con el capitán de Gryffindor?- le contestó empezando a enfurecerse.  
- ¡Pues que estás confraternizando con el enemigo¡Está en Gryffindor¡Y POTTER ESTÁ EN GRYFFINDOR! - le gritó él furioso haciendo que la gente se girase para ver que pasaba.  
- ¡Y TU QUERIDA NOVIA CHINA ESTA EN RAVENCLAW¡Y TAMBIÉN APOYA A POTTER!-le chilló ella.  
- ¡NO!  
-¡SÍ¡QUE LA VI EL OTRO DIA DESEANDOLE SUERTE PARA LA PRUEVA!  
- Paso de seguir hablando contigo porque veo que no razones...se ve que Wood te a ha comido la cabeza...  
- ¡NO! A mi Oliver no me ha comido la cabeza, eres tú, no se que te habrá dicho tu novia...por que tu antes no eras así... ¡ANTES TE DABA IGUAL DE QUE CASA FUESE LA GENTE Y QUE NIVEL DE POPULARIDAD Y DE RECONOCIMIENTO TUVIESEN! Pero ahora sí... me voy.- le dijo dejándole pensativo y se dirigió a las escaleras.  
-¡LO HAGO POR TÍ¡POR CUIDARTE! - le chilló cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por las escaleras.  
-¡PUES ANTES VIGILIA CON QUIEN VAS TÚ¡POR QUE YO YA SOY MAYORCITA Y SE CUIDARME SOLITA!- cogió una botella de Vodka y desapareció por las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de las chicas.

Maggie entró a su cuarto, pero antes de que cerrase la puerta alguien entro detrás, era Lena, entró ella también y cerró de un portazo.  
-¿Qué ha pasado con Cedric?-preguntó sin rodeos.  
- Nada...que se ha enfadado por que estaba con Oliver...-le contestó Mag sin ganas.  
- Con Oliver... ¿Oliver Wood?-preguntó la rubia Lena sorprendida.  
-Sí...  
- Y... ¿Qué hacías con él?  
-Pues mira...te lo cuento desde el principio...creo que ya ha llegado el momento...- Se lo contó todo con mucho detalle. Desde que se había enamorado de Cedric en cuarto, pasando por la opción "c" y acabando por la discusión que había tenido con Ced hacía unos minutos.  
- Vaya... y no me cuentas nada... ¡Qué fuerte¡Desde cuarto!-exclamó- Yo creo que Cedric tiene celos...por que creo que se ha dado cuenta de que ya no es el único chico en tu vida...y entonces se siente excluido...y además, si sabe que hay cosas que no le quieres contar...pues...aunque normal que no se lo cuentes, yo no se lo diría...por que tienes razón, se liaría y se sentiría mal él mismo por hacerte daño a ti... si él supiera...-suspiró- Y entonces...con Wood ¿Eh? Pillina- le sacó la lengua- ¡Qué mono¡Te ha consolado! y lo de la opción "c"...indirecta total, Mag... ¡no le dejes escapar!  
- ¡Claro que no!- rió- pero, es que Ced... Len...¡Yo a él no le reprocho que esté con una china que me cae mal! solamente me enfadé con él por que no me hablaba de otra cosa...- dijo tristemente. "Ced...joder Ced... ¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?" -¿Quieres?- preguntó la castaña Maggie sacando una botella de Vodka.  
- ¡Sí¡Brindemos!- Lena hizo aparecer dos copas con limonada- ¡Por nosotras!- hicieron "tilín" con las copas- Y por tu opción "c"- le guiñó un ojo, Maggie rió y las dos dieron un trago de aquella maravillosa bebida muggle.  
- Me encanta esta bebida- comentó Maggie- la probé el año pasado... ¡Esta mejor que la cerveza de mantequilla¿Quién la trae?- preguntó curiosa.  
- ¡Ya ves si está buena!- dijo Lena dándole otro trago. - Pues...no se si Helen Pattinson...ya sabes la hermana de Robert- le contestó con voz soñadora al pronunciar "Robert".  
- Les tengo que felicitar, pues-dijo alegre dándole un largo trago a la botella. (Ya se había acabado la copa.)- ¡Por cierto¿Qué tal con Robert?- preguntó curiosa.  
-¡Muy bien¡Me está esperando abajo! jiji, bueno...¡Me voy! ya hablamos- le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta del cuarto.  
-¡Espera!- Maggie le agarró del brazo- Ten- le tendió la botella- Que valla bien- terminó, sonriente. Lena salió de la habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Maggie sacó de su cajón su diario y una pluma.

Empezó a escribir:  
"Querido diario, hoy noche del 25 de noviembre y ayer 24 de noviembre han pasado, quizá, demasiadas cosas...  
¡Me he reconciliado con Cedric¡Ha hecho la prueba y ha salido victorioso! Estoy muy contenta por él, pero... nos hemos vuelto a pelear... sí...no se que pasa últimamente... ¿Por qué¿Por que no puede ser todo como siempre¿Por que tenemos que pelearnos...¿Por qué tenemos que chocar tanto? Estoy triste...todo a ido bien hasta hace unos minutos...yo llegaba feliz y contenta de estar con Oliver... para pasármelo bien en la fiesta...pero llego y me dice que estoy confraternizando con el enemigo...no sabes lo mal que me ha sentado eso... ¡Joder! Por una vez que encuentro a un chico que me hace feliz, y que me hace no pensar en ti...va y resulta que según tú estoy confraternizando con el enemigo... ¿Por qué¿Qué es lo que pasa¿No quieres que sea feliz acaso¿Es eso¿Te has vuelto tan egoísta que solo te importa tu felicidad? espero que no sea eso y esté sacando conclusiones equivocadas...Porque espero que nunca te vuelvas tan egoísta y tan superficial y que no se te suba la gloria a la cabeza... y que no dejes que tu novia te coma el coco... pero no entiendo por que te pones así...no entiendo que te ha pasado y por que me has dicho que estaba confraternizando con el enemigo...tu nunca has sido así...¿Qué te está pasando? No entiendo nada... espero que pienses lo que me has dicho esta noche...y recapacites...por que Oliver de momento me hace feliz... y me está ayudando a olvidarte, sí, además, lo tengo decidido, opción "c", creo que es lo correcto, y no hago daño a nadie, además, esperaba que tu me apoyases...y que estuvieses contento de que hubiese encontrado a alguien...Lo que tu no sabes es que para mi Oliver es una pieza muy importante en esta historia...porque me va ayudar a olvidarte...(si se puede) sí, voy a hacer eso de "un clavo saca otro clavo" y él va a ser el clavo que te saque de mi corazón... y aunque tu no estés de acuerdo, y no te haga gracia que esté con él, me da igual...por que es mi decisión y tienes que respetarla al igual que yo respeto la tuya y no me enfado por que estés con la gilipollas esa que seguro que solo te quiere por que eres guapo y popular... ale, se que eres imposible de olvidar... al igual que de conseguir... "eres imposible de tener pero imposible de olvidar" que sepas que lo intentaré aunque me tenga que auto hechizar con tres obliviates ¡O con lo que sea! Lo intentaré, y si no lo consigo...te querré por siempre...buenas noches, te quiero..."

Cerró el diario de golpe, lo guardó en el cajón se puso el pijama, se tumbó en la cama y lloró y lloró desconsoladamente hasta quedar dormida entre lágrimas.

-Maggie...Maggie¡Maggie!-intentaba despertarla una voz masculina- ¡Ey! Despierta...¡¡¡¡MAGGIE!!!!  
-¿Eh¿Qué...?-se despertó una adormilada Maggie-¡CEDRIC!- se tapó rápidamente, ya que solo iba en bragas y camiseta de tirantes.  
-¡Por fin!  
-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó desconcertada mientras observaba al chico que tenía delante en pantalones y sin camiseta.-¿Que hora es?  
"¡Por todas las escobas voladoras¿¡Como se presenta así en mi cuarto¡Merlín! Olvidarle va a ser muuuucho más difícil de lo que pensaba... Joder que bueno que está..."  
- Son las cinco de la madrugada.- le contestó como si presentarse en su cuarto a esa hora fuese lo más normal del mundo- He venido por que no podía dormir... pensando en lo que te he dicho antes... - se sentó en la cama, poniendo a Maggie bastante nerviosa- Me quería disculpar se me ha ido la olla...lo siento.  
- ¿Te crees que estas son horas de presentarse en mi cuarto?  
- No. Pero es que no quiero estar enfadado contigo...eres mi mejor amiga...además...eh... no solo quería hablar de eso...  
- ¿De qué querías hablar?  
- Pues... de lo que te pasa... que creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar...-se metió en la cama de repente.  
-¡Cedric¿Qué haces?  
- Tengo frío- dijo inocentemente- y me apetece tumbarme...  
- ¡Pues metete en otra cama!  
- No, por que si llegase la propietaria me tiraría sin rodeos...  
- Lo dudo mucho...yo creo que haría como que no te ha visto y se metería en la cama contigo.  
- ¿Tu crees?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.  
- Sí... así que... ¡Vete a otra cama!  
- ¡Que no! que no quiero que te duermas...  
- ¿Y se te ve alguien?  
- No hay problema...a parte de que estamos solos...pero por si acaso...-se incorporó y corrió el dosel.- Ya esta. ¿Contenta?  
- No. Me estoy cayendo...  
Sin esperárselo Cedric la abrazó y la atrajo hacia si.  
- ¿Y ahora¿Alguna queja más señorita Campers?  
"Ale...lo que me faltaba...que se metiese en mi cama... que me abrace y que encima estemos a oscuras...esto no me puede estar pasando..."  
- No...  
- Ahora el que se cae soy yo...  
"No me abraces más por favor... Merlín... Me va a costar resistirme...Maggie tranquila...contrólate... sí no tuviese novia seguro que ya me habría lanzado..."  
La apretujó más, Maggie casi se derrite.  
- Bueno...lo que te decía ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente que estás así...tan triste?  
"¡Oh no! el tema prohibido... no me puede pasar esto...no... ¡Merlín¿Por qué tenía que preguntar sobre eso...¿Por qué? Ay...no se lo puedo contar...es imposible... sería todo un lío... tengo que improvisar...sí..."  
- Pues... estoy así...porque...porque...eh...-intentaba mentir "improvisa ¡ya!"- pues por que, el otro día se murió mi abuelo... sí...eso, eso es lo que me pasa...- improvisó ella. "Menuda excusa más mala..."  
- Ya... Maggie...que si no me lo quieres contar, no me lo cuentes...ya me lo dirás cuando tu quieras...pero que sepas que no me gusta verte así...  
- Es que no puedo evitar estar así...- se le escapó una lágrima, y otra, y otra, y muchas...  
- Joder...no me digas eso... Bueno, que te quede claro que me tienes aquí para lo que sea, aunque no me lo quieras contar, te ayudaré en lo que sea para que estés bien...como antes...- le miró a lo ojos- ¿Estás llorando?-preguntó preocupado. Ella asintió levemente.- ¿Es por un chico?- Ella volvió a asentir.- Seguro que no te merece...y menos si te hace llorar- le limpió una lágrima que bajaba hacia la boca "Si tu supieras..."pensó ella- a lo mejor...si supiese lo que sientes por él, tal vez se fijaría en ti, por que eres una chavala que merece mucho la pena y muy especial- sonrió levemente, pero al contrario que él, Maggie lloró más fuerte.- ¡Ey¡No llores!- le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.  
- Eso lo dices por que eres mi amigo...- le contestó ella entre sollozos.  
- Sí, y por que te conozco...seguro que si el chaval este te conociese más pensaría lo mismo...-Maggie suspiró y se abrazó a él, poco a poco el llanto iba disminuyendo. Hasta que paró de llorar.  
- Ya te lo contaré...cuando pueda contártelo. ¿Vale?- dijo nada más parar de llorar.  
- Esperaré, pues.  
- Gracias, eres un cielo,- y se entristeció al pensar que nunca sería SU cielo.  
- Sí...- dijo este en tono irónico.-Tengo sueño...-dio un bostezo.  
- Buenas noches...  
- Hasta mañana.- Y acto seguido cayó dormido.

Debían de ser las diez cuando Maggie se despertó. Se quedó embobada viéndole dormir.  
"Madre mía... le tengo tan cerca... pero a la vez tan lejos..."se mordió el labio inferior."¡Es que está a 5 centímetros! Merlín que boca tan perfecta tiene... que mono que es cuando duerme... ¡es un Dios!"  
-¿Qué miras, tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó de repente Cedric que se acababa de despertar.  
-¿Eh? No. Nada. No tienes nada en la cara.- le contestó ella que acababa de salir de su ensimismamiento.  
-¿Entonces¿Que mirabas?- preguntó Ced curioso.  
- A ti.- le contestó la chica sinceramente.  
-¿A mí?- se sorprendió.  
- Sí. Como a todas las chicas también me pareces guapo.-Cedric puso una expresión de sorpresa.- No se por que te sorprende, la verdad...  
- Entonces... ¿estás queriendo decir que te gusta mí físico...?  
- Sería lesbiana si no me gustase- pensó Maggie en voz alta- ¡Uy¿Lo he ducho en voz alta?- se puso roja al instante. Cedric sonrió.  
-¿Me estás tirando los trastos?- preguntó travieso Ced.  
-¿De qué me serviría?- le siguió el juego.  
- Pues...mmm... ¿Para ligar?  
- Tienes novia...  
- ¿Y¿Eso te lo impide?- preguntó con una sonrisa radiante haciendo que Maggie se derritiese.  
- Sí... bastante.- seguían abrazados, Cedric se acercó un poco más. "No te acerques...no te me acerques más...por favor..."  
- ¿Y si no tuviese novia?  
- Entonces...-hizo como que se lo pensaba- Puede...- le contestó sonriente. Cedric le miró los labios y medio sonrió. -Pero...¿Para qué? es decir...¿Para qué quieres que ligue contigo?- Cedric levantó la mirada y le miró directo a los ojos, eso Maggie no se lo esperaba y apartó la mirada.  
- ¿Siempre me has visto como un amigo? - preguntó de repente.  
-¿Acaso tú no?-preguntó ella sorprendida.  
- No. ¿Tú sí?  
"Vaya...eso sí que no me lo esperaba...¡Qué fuerte!"  
- Tampoco.-volvió a mirar a la nada. Cedric sonrió sinceramente.  
- Pues ahí tienes la respuesta.  
-¿Me quieres hacer sufrir tú también?  
"Aunque ya lo estás haciendo...pero hay que fingir..."  
- No. ¿Por?  
- Por que como me estás tentando tanto... Pero como no estás libre...- Cedric volvió a sonreír.  
- ¿Te resulto tentador?-preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.- Puedo serlo más...-  
"Pues no lo seas más por que al final voy a acabar sin poder resistirme."  
- Pues para ya...no creo que a tu novia le haga gracia...  
- No se tiene por que enterar...  
- ¡No me esperaba que fueses así de cabrón!- le dijo ella muy sorprendida.  
- Tranquila... solo lo hago contigo- y le sacó la lengua.  
"Ale... ¿Tenía que ser justamente conmigo¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?"  
- ¿Y por que conmigo?  
- Por que hay confianza... y aparte, por que se que nunca vas a sentir algo más fuerte que amistad...- esa ultima frase hizo que Maggie sintiese un pinchazo en el corazón. "No sabes lo equivocado que estás... ahora si que está claro que posibilidades: cero, esperanza: perdida. Solución: Opción "c"."  
- Pues para ya.- dijo Maggie de golpe. Se levantó de la cama y desapareció por la puerta del baño. Dejando a un Cedric un tanto sorprendido tumbado en la cama.  
- Me voy¡Nos vemos luego!- se despidió.  
- Adiós- dijo Maggie secamente intentando que no se notase que estaba llorando.  
Cedric cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación. Maggie salió del baño y se tumbó en su cama a llorar, por desgracia, olía a Cedric, eso hizo que llorase más.

_--Wisper--_


	5. Quidditch

Wolaa! Aquí el cap 5!! spero qe os gustee!! grxias x los reviews!! qe me hacen muxa ilusion!!!:P 

**Capitulo 5. Quidditch**

"_Pasamos mil historias siempre juntos y hasta ahora" _

Maggie durmió hasta tarde, se levantó a la una, bajó a comer sola a eso de las dos, con la cara más triste que se podía imaginar.

Se sentó apartada de todos. No quería hablar con nadie, ni con Lena, ni con Oliver y mucho menos con Cedric, que era el causante de todos sus problemas.

Percibió que unos ojos marrones la miraban intensamente desde la mesa de Gryffindor, dejó de comerse la chuleta de cerdo y levantó la mirada para al propietario de esos ojos color miel. Sonrió al cruzarse con su mirada, le saludó y él se acercó a ella.

-¡Hola!-le saludó alegremente.- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó al ver la cara de tristeza de Maggie, y se le borró la sonrisa.

-Nada…ahora no quiero hablar de ello…-le contestó con la mirada fija en su chuleta- ¿Y tú que tal? ¿Has hablado con Hooch?

-Eh…sí, McGonagall me ha dicho que podemos jugar esta tarde, ¡Y Barman estaba cerca y a preguntado so podía ser el comentarista!- le comentó emocionado. Maggie le sonrió.- Por cierto, Angelina y Katie juegan…se ve que Katie no queda con su "amigo especial"- dijo apenado.

-mmm…vale… ¿A que hora?

- Me ha dicho que a las cinco y media tenemos que estar allí, tenemos hasta las nueve. ¿No está mal, no?

-Perfecto- le dijo Maggie sonriente. "Por fin buenas noticias"- ¿Has hablado ya con la gente?

-Sí, todos lo saben ya. Bueno… me voy a seguir comiendo… ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Hasta esta tarde!

Continuó comiendo, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos…

-¿Cómo estas?-le preguntó una voz.

- Bien- contestó ensimismada mientras se comía un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Sabes que mañana…?- Maggie no se enteraba de nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

- Sí, sí…-contestó.

- ¿Maggie? ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó esta vez la voz sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Eh? Claro, Lena, claro…- le respondió volviendo en sí.

- Pues lo que te decía, ¡Que mañana he quedado con Robert!-le dijo su amiga muy feliz.

- Me alegro, pero…por favor…déjame sola.

- Dudo que pueda…por que él chico de tus sueños lleva desde las doce preguntándome pro ti… ¡Me ha despertado!- exclamó- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está…! Se está acercando…mejor os dejo solos…-sonrió y se fue a su asiento junto con Robert.

"Mierda… ¿No me pueden dejar en paz ni un segundo…? Y tú, tú, Cedric Diggory… no seas tan cabrón…no me digas que hay posibilidades y luego me cuentes que "no voy a sentir nada más fuerte que amistad" por que es mentira…estás totalmente equivocado…joder… ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?" Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla…y varias más la siguieron hasta que no se pudo contener y empezó a llorar. Ced estaba a dos metros de ella y se iba acercando, Maggie se levantó y se cruzó con él, pero no quería hablar con él…

- Maggie… ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó preocupado agarrándola del brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

- No quiero hablar… nos vemos luego en el partido…- le contestó secamente y se soltó bruscamente de su brazo.

Salió corriendo del comedor y se fue a pasear por los terrenos. Hacía un bonito día, pero para Campers todo estaba nublado…en su interior había una intensa tormenta.

Se tumbó en la hierva, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior en un sitio cercano al que estaba tumbada. Sobretodo, recordó el roce de labios que había tenido con Oliver… y la cara de sorpresa de Cedric, una breve sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y en su interior comenzaba a salir el sol, pero luego recordó todo lo que había pasado con Cedric… y su interior se volvió a nublar. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el tiempo pasara y pasara… pensando en todo lo bueno que había vivido en aquel espectacular castillo… La primera vez que vio a Cedric…Cuando la seleccionaron para Hufflepuff, Cuando Potter llegó a Hogwarts, cuando le dijeron que sería cazadora para el equipo de Quidditch de su casa…se acordó de que aquella tarde posiblemente sería la última vez que jugaría al Quidditch en aquel colegio de Magia y Hechicería… "Y pensar que en unos siete meses dejaré esto para siempre…Que rápido que pasa el tiempo… hace nada era una niña de tercero…y ahora, estoy apunto de salir de aquí y comenzar un futuro por mi cuenta…¿Podré hacerlo? Seguro que sí..."

Se levantó del césped para dar un paseo por el lago, vio tres figuras conocidas, Potter, la sabihonda de Granger y el hermano menor de los Weasley de chicos. Ni idea de cómo se llamaba. Le daba igual.

Les observó, sonrió al recordar que estaban en cuarto…justo el año en que su vida dio un giro de 360º, cuando se enamoró de Cedric.

Iban a la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques, le caía bien ese tipo, era buena persona y amable con todos, y amaba los animales, ¡Aunque menudos animales! Sonrió al acordarse del hipogrifo…los escregutos… y esa historia de que tenía un dragón llamado Norberto escondido en su cabaña. "Que tiempos, pero pronto llega el fin de mi estancia aquí…" se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué hora es?- les preguntó, tal vez quedaba poco para el partido…

- Las cuatro- le contestó Granger.

- Gracias-les dijo Maggie y se fue en dirección al castillo antes de que pudiesen decir "Quidditch".

Atravesó las puertas de roble de la entrada y se dirigió a su sala común, tenía que hablar con Lena…contarle lo que había pasado, ahora necesitaba hablar con alguien.

No encontró a Lena en ningún rincón de aquella estancia destinada a los Hufflepuffs, pero, para su desgracia, al que si que encontró fue al chico de ojos grises que en muchas ocasiones se adueñaba de sus sueños. Justamente a la persona que menos quería ver era a la que antes encontraba. Se acercó a él.

-¿Has visto a Len?- le preguntó directamente, dispuesta a desaparecer después de obtener una respuesta.

- No. ¿Por?

- Necesito hablar con ella.

- Ah… Pues yo te llevo buscando todo el día. ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? Yo creo que ya está todo hablado…

-Yo creo que no… ¿Por qué estás así de…mmm…rara…conmigo? Es…como si me evitases…no sé…-miró al suelo.

- No me gusta que me utilicen- contestó la chica sencillamente.

-¡¿Cómo?!-preguntó desconcertado.

- Sí… que empiezas a tontear…y luego me dices que lo haces que hay confianza…y por que no voy a sentir nada más por ti.- bajó la voz en esta última frase- Tontea con tu novia que para eso la tienes.

- Pero… ¿No sientes nada más por mi, verdad?- preguntó un poco rojo.

- Imagínate que sí lo sintiese…

- Pero no lo sientes…

- Pero lo puedo sentir…no estés tan seguro de que no puedo sentir algo más que amistad…por ti. Ya te dije que no solo te había visto como un amigo…- se puso algo colorada.

- Ya…pero…eso son ralladas, que confundes el amor con la amistad y te lías…pero es solo eso…- le explicó un poco cortado "¿Cómo? ¿Sólo una confusión…?" - y pues… no lo sientas…

"¡Como si fuese tan fácil!"

- Eso son cosas que no se pueden evitar…-dijo Maggie bajando la mirada.

- Vale, entonces…no te daré motivos para que…eh… ¿Te guste…? o…¿Me…quieras?

- Bien, así evitaremos problemas. Bueno, si ves a Lena dile que la estoy buscando…

- Vale, se lo diré.

- Me voy a llorar a mi cuarto. ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió.

-¡¿Cómo que a llorar?! ¿Por qué?

- Por todo… dentro de nada dejaremos de estar aquí…y por que no voy a conseguir nada con este…

- No llores por un tío…las tías decís que no merece la pena…-sonrió.

- Ya… pero es inevitable…al igual que quererle…

- mmm… ¿Quieres que te ayude a ligártelo?- preguntó interesado.

- Tiene novia…- contestó apenada Mag.

- Cuando corten…

"Eso me puede ser útil para ligar contigo…interesante…"

-¡Vale! Bueno…nos vemos luego…

- Sí… ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió él.

- Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta a ver si la veo- rió.

- Vale, nos vemos.

- Sí…- Maggie salió por el retrato por el retrato de la sala común y fue en busca de Lena, aunque tal vez estaba por ahí…besándose con Robert… "¿Por qué a todo el mundo le va bien en el amor menos a mi?". Bajó escaleras, dobló esquinas, subió pisos, atravesó puertas hasta encontrase por sorpresa con Oliver Wood.

-¡Ey Oliver!- le llamó ella.

-¡Hola Maggie!- se acercó y le dio dos besos, un poco más cerca de la boca que la noche anterior.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien…Mejor, gracias.

- Era… ¿Por Diggory?

- Sí…

- Valla…y ayer que estabas tan contenta…

- Es que pasaron cosas… luego, por la noche…-e contó ella un poco roja.

-¿El qué?- preguntó él pensando lo que no era…

Se lo contó todo…Desde la discusión hasta acabar llorando al día siguiente…

- Que cabrón…- fue lo único que dijo Oliver.

- Sí…ay…he soñado con la cara que se le quedó ayer.- los dos rieron.- Fue buenísimo…jaja.

-¿Me vas a matar a besos otra vez?- preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

- mmm…solo si te pones en mi equipo y las paras casi todas esta tarde, o si te pones en el equipo contrario y me dejas marcar…- le sacó la lengua.

- Prefiero estar en tu equipo, entonces.- y rió.

- Ya veremos… ¿A dónde ibas?

- A dar una vuelta… ¿Y tú?

- Igual, pero estaba buscando a Lena Evans… ¿Sabes quién es?

- Sí.

-¿Qué hora es?

- Las cuatro y media. Tenemos una hora para hacer…mmm…no sé… nada, supongo.

-¿Solo una hora? joo- dijo apenada.- con lo rápido que se me pasa el tiempo cuando estoy contigo…- le miró, Oliver estaba un poco rojo.

- A mí se me pasa el doble de rápido, seguro.

- Lo dudo.- le volvió a sacar la lengua ella.

- Mierda…- dijo Oliver de repente.

- ¿Qué…?- empezó Maggie, y entonces les vio…- Oh…

Por allí pasaban Katie y su novio cogiditos de la mano. Oliver agarró a Maggie por la cintura al ver que Katie tenía intenciones de ir a hablar con ellos.

Se saludaron los cuatro.

- Oliver, te quería decir que esta tarde no voy a jugar… irá Alicia… ¿Vale?- Informó Bell.

- Ah…vale, bien… pues ya nos vemos en la sala común.- Dijo él algo apenado.

-¡Sí! ¡Hasta luego!- Se despidió la chica de Gryffindor alegre. Y se llevó a Corner a rastras. Maggie miró a Wood, que no la soltaba, estaba con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Ella comprendió a la perfección lo que le estaba pasando. Le acarició la mejilla.

- No estés así…no merece la pena…opción "c"…-e intentó consolar ella.

- Tienes razón…nuestras vidas amorosas son una mierda- dijo él recordando lo que habían hablado la noche anterior.

- Ves…si es que…

- Menos mal que estás tú…- dijo el chico sin soltarla- si no… estaría un poquito hecho mierda.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Vaya… veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común…-soltó una carcajada.

- Sí…sobretodo en este tema… ¿no? Opción "c"-le guiñó un ojo.

- Sí… ¡Mira que no habernos conocido antes!- exclamó- ¿Soy tu opción "c"?-preguntó sorprendido.

- Puede…pero siempre puede aparecer otro…

- Espero que no, que con Diggory ya tengo mucha competencia…- rió.

- Ay…si yo te contara…

- Pues ya me contarás…-le guiñó un ojo-por cierto- miró su reloj- son las cinco… ¿nos vemos a las cinco en el vestíbulo?

- ¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego!

"¿Se me a declarado indirectamente? Ha dicho que tenía competencia con Cedric… ¡Que bien! Ahora solo falta la acción… pero mejor no ir muy rápido… no sea que la cague… ¡Y por una oportunidad que tengo no la voy a dejar pasar!" Pensaba ella de camino a la sala común.

Llegó y se encontró a Ced con el uniforme de Quidditch ya puesto. Le sonrió.

-Te espero y vamos juntos-le dijo él cuando ella pasaba por su lado.

- Ah…eh…no hace falta…ya voy con Oliver…- Cedric frunció un poco el ceño.

- Ah…vale, pues ya voy yendo yo…Así vamos sacando las cosas y tal… Hasta ahora.

- Hasta ahora.

Maggie subió a su cuarto, se cambió, eran y diez, se peinó, cogió su Nimbus 2001 y bajó hasta el vestíbulo donde un sonriente Oliver la esperaba.

-¡Vamos cazadora! Le dijo Oliver, y le tendió el brazo.

-¡A sus ordenes capitán!- le cogió el brazo y fueron hacia el estadio.- Va a ser una de las últimas veces que juguemos aquí…lo echaré de menos…- dijo nostálgica.

- Yo también…pero me quiero dedicar a ser guardián en el Montrose Magpies.- le comentó el chico alegre.

-¡Seré tu fan número uno!- los rieron- pero… si te cogen… si juegas contra Pride of Portree… les animaré a ellos jiji- le sacó la lengua.

Llegaron al estadio, las puertas ya estaban abiertas, Oliver se extrañó, ya que aun no eran y media. Maggie le explicó que Cedric había ido antes.

Cuando entraron Cedric estaba hablando con Hooch, con Bagman y con otro que no sabían quién era. Maggie y Oliver al verlos se soltaron del brazo y se acercaron.

- Bueno, pues yo comentaré el partido- decía Bagman- Por cierto, este es Dereck MacFarlan, el hijo del antiguo capitán de los Montrose Magpies. Se dedica a observar a jugadores para meterlos en el equipo de los Magpies. Le he dicho que viniese por que tal vez jugaría alguien con talento.- terminó sonriente.

Oliver le dio la mano cordialmente al igual que Cedric, y a Maggie como le daba un poco igual le dio dos besos y se limitó a escuchar la conversación sobre el equipo de los Magpies que habían entablado los cuatro chicos.

- Muy bien, pues solo faltan tres minutos para y media, allí veo a los gemelos Pattinson, a Davies y a los Weasley.- interrumpió Hooch la conversación. Les indicó que se acercaran con un gesto de la mano.

Al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaban allí todos. Hooch los dividió en dos equipos. En uno jugaban: Helen Pattinson, Roger Davies y Maggie Campers, como cazadores. Los gemelos Weasley, como golpeadores. Ben Nickolson, como guardián. Y Viktor Krum como buscador. Mientras que en el otro: Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jhonson y Robert Pattinson, como cazadores. Jack Feller y Stephen Grey como golpeadores. Oliver Wood, como guardián. Y Cedric Diggory, como buscador.

- Me tendrás que dejar marcar si quieres que te mate a besos otra vez- le dijo Maggie a Oliver, haciendo que este se pusiese un poco rojo. Le sacó la lengua.

- Ya veremos…-le dijo él sonriente.

Se pusieron en posición. Hooch soltó las pelotas, primero la Snich Dorada, después las dos bludgers y por último la quaffle.

-¡Comienza el partido!- dijo Bagman, que había tomado el puesto de Lee Jordan. Había bastante gente en las gradas. No se sabía como se habían enterado de que se jugaba un partido de Quidditch.

Maggie fue la primera en coger la quaffle, evitó dos bludgers, le pasó a Davies, se alegraba de que por lo menos alguien que era bastante bueno jugara en su equipo, Viktor Krum no contaba. Davies le pasó a Helen, a la cual le dio una bludger, que luego fue lanzada por Fred Weasley a Jack Feller. Como Helen había sido golpeada la quaffle cayó, la agarró Angelina Jhonson, que también era bastante buena, pero Roger le hizo una entrada muy buena y consiguió la quaffle. "No hay nada como las entradas de este tío". Maggie se acercó a él y se cruzó con Cedric, que había visto la entrada que le había hecho Roger a Angelina y le guiñó un ojo. Roger le pasó la quaffle a Maggie, que fue directa a los postes de gol, que estaban protegidos por Oliver Wood. Le sonrió.

- Haber si puedes conmigo- le retó Oliver.

- Ya verás como sí.- Hizo como que iba a tirar al aro derecho, acto que provocó que Wood dejara la zona izquierda desprotegida. Hizo un movimiento rápido a la izquierda y lanzó la quaffle que casi es parada por Oliver…pero había entrado en el aro. Ella le sonrió y él le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Diez puntos para el equipo de Viktor Krum! ¡Muy buena la jugada de Campers!- Mientras la gente de Hufflepuff prorrumpía en aplausos.

El equipo de Cedric les marcó varios goles, tres, les sacaban veinte puntos de ventaja, ya que ninguna quaffle traspasaba los aros de Oliver. Solo dos veces, y las dos lanzadas por Maggie. Hasta el momento.

Ahora iban veinte a treinta a favor del equipo de Oliver. Pero a Maggie no le importaba mucho, ya que estaba claro que Viktor Krum cogería la Snich. Ahora la quaffle estaba en posesión de Maggie, que tenía la intención de empatar, pero Alicia Spinnet se la arrebató de las manos. George le lanzó una bludger, y entonces Stephen Grey se la devolvió, quedando: George y Alicia fuera del partido lesionados (Helen también lo estaba) y Stephen expulsado por bestia. Ahora la quaffle estaba en las manos de Robert que marcó otro tanto, yo que el guardián de Ravenclaw, Ben Nickolson, no era muy bueno.

-¡Gol de Robert Pattinson! ¡Cuarenta a veinte!- chillaba Bagman.

Después de varios intentos Davies consiguió marcar un gol. Maggie y él chocaron las manos.

-¡Parece que el equipo de Krum empieza a remontar!- comentaba Ludo Bagman.

Pareció ser que a Angelina y a Robert no les hacía mucha gracia que les pisaran los talones en la puntuación.

Al cabo de diez minutos iban ochenta a treinta. El equipo de Maggie perdía.

- No te prreocupes, ese Wood es muy bueno, perro trranquila, ya he visto la Snich, solo estoy despistando a Diggorry. – le dijo Krum a Maggie cuando se cruzaron.

- Vale…- y se fue volando por que Roger había conseguido la quaffle, le pasó a Maggie, ella acercó a los aros de gol, lanzó la quaffle con efecto para que fuese al aro central, ya que Oliver estaba en la izquierda, pero él la paró.

- Buen tiro- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

- No lo suficiente- y se alejó para ir en busca de la quaffle que estaba en posesión de Robert, quien marcó otra vez.

-¡Noventa a treinta! ¡Haber si el equipo de Krum se anima!- gritaba Bagman.

Como aquello iba muy mal Viktor decidió entrar en acción, o eso pensó Maggie, al ver que iba en picado seguido de Cedric en dirección al suelo. "La ha visto." Y vio como Krum alargaba el brazo y cogía una bolita dorada. Sonrió. Sabía que Krum iba a cogerla.

-¡Krum ha cogido la Snich! ¡Gana su equipo! ¡Ciento ochenta a noventa!- gritaba Bagman entusiasmado. Y toda la gente que había en las gradas aplaudía como loca.

Maggie fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Eres buenísimo! ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡No se como puedes tener tan controlada esa pelotita tan pequeña!- le elogió alegremente.

-¡Grracias! ¡Grracias!- le decía él muy contento también. Maggie buscó a Oliver con la mirada, y se lo encontró hablando con aquel tipo que se dedicaba a observar jugadores para el equipo de los Montrose Magpies. Sonrió. Lo habían cogido, seguro. Observó la expresión de Oliver. "Sí, definitivamente le han cogido, esa sonrisa aclara todas mis dudas." Encontró a Cedric cerca se dirigió hacia él, pero en ese momento apareció Cho y se empezaron a besar. Maggie bajo la mirada y volvió a buscar a Oliver, que se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Maggie se mordió el labio inferior al ver la maravillosa sonrisa de Wood.

Él se abalanzó sobre Maggie, (pillando a esta por sorpresa, por que si no la llega a sujetar se cae al suelo) y la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Me han cogido!- exclamó él- ¡Me han cogido como guardián para los Magpies! ¡SOY FELIZ!- exclamó muy alegremente. Y le dio a Maggie un fuerte de beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te cogerían como guardián para los Magpies! ¡Me alegro un montón!- y le abrazó más fuerte. Al oír las palabras de Maggie todos los que estaban cerca se giraron para ver a Oliver y empezaron a murmurar: "¿Ha dicho que han cogido a Wood para los Magpies?; ¡Han elegido a Wood para los Magpies! ¿Lo as oído?" esos eran algunos de los comentarios de la gente.- Pronto serás mucho más popular que Cedric…-dejó caer Maggie.- Y te lloverán chicas por todas partes…y ganarás mucha pasta…

- Ya, pero esas chicas solo me querrán por que soy "guapo", famoso y tengo dinero… yo quiero que me quieran por lo que soy…no por lo que tengo…

- Eso lo dices ahora…luego pensarás de otra manera…cuando te veas con tanto poder…- dijo ella soltándose del abrazo.

-No se… espero tener novia. Sino…es posible que tengas razón…-contestó él también separándose.

- Alo mejor… es tu novia la que se vuelve codiciosa…Tendrás que elegir bien antes de nada…creo yo.

- Sí…supongo.- le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

Reviews!! --Wisper-- 


	6. Celos

**Wola wola!! ya stoy aki! pero qiero + reviews!! aunqe las qe me dejais, muxisimas gracias enserio! qe me hace muxa ilusion!! gracias!! acepto de todo, criticas, elogios, lo qe sea! qiero saber qe os parece y si el rumbo qe esta tomando la historia os gusta. Gracias x leer!!**

**Capitulo 6. Celos**

"_Tienes a otra en el pensamiento_

_Y yo pienso en ti en cada momento."_

Paseaban charlando tranquilamente por los terrenos en dirección al castillo.

-¿Entonces¿Qué me dices?- le preguntó Maggie de camino.

- Pues sí…no es mala idea, pero… ¿Crees que hará falta?

- ¡Uy! Que creído Oliver… ahora que te han elegido ya no hace falta entrenar…- le dio un codazo amistoso.- ¡Yo creo que te tienes que esforzar más que nunca! Además, a ti te gusta el Quidditch, podrías entrenar algún día… ¡O en verano!

- Sí, bueno… ¡Pero no sabes que estrés llevo¡Solo me falta eso¡Además este miércoles Dereck y Hamish MacFarlan vienen para hacerme una entrevista y para que les haga unas demostraciones o no se qué…Y así ver si me cogen definitivamente.

-¡Pues entonces hay que entrenar¡Seguro que Hooch no tiene problemas en dejarte¡Estará muy contenta!

- Sí¡me ha felicitado! Dice que me ayudará en lo que haga falta…

- Pues entonces ¡Entrena!

- Vale…ya veremos…

-¡Ey!- chilló una voz femenina- ¡Oliver!- era Katie.- ¡Felicidades!- corrió hacia él y le abrazó fuertemente. A Oliver se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Maggie desvió la mirada, y observó detenidamente el suelo como si fuese sumamente interesante.- ¿Vas a la sala común¡Me ha dicho Fred que te van a montar una fiesta¿Vienes?- le preguntó Katie feliz.

- Bueno…es que ahora estoy con Maggie- dijo él un poco inseguro.

- Ah…vale…

- Luego me paso¿Vale?

- Sí. Venga. ¡Hasta luego!-le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándolo un poco sorprendido y a Maggie jodida.- ¡Adiós Campers!- se despidió alegre la cazadora de Gryffindor.

- Adiós.- le contestó Mag.

- ¡Hasta luego Katie!- se despidió el guardián con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Por qué no se va a besar a su novio y nos deja a nosotros en paz? Joder…ahora Oliver estará todo el rato empanado con Katie… ¡Qué complicado es esto del amor!" Fijó su mirada en el suelo, no quería ver como Oliver miraba embobado a Katie alejarse. Cuando desapareció, él suspiró y algo dentro de Maggie dio un vuelco, como si se pusiese en alerta de peligro. Y desde ese día le tuvo manía a Bell… "¿Estoy celosa?"

Se produjo un silencio incómodo que duró unos interminables segundos.

-¿Vamos?- rompió él el silencio. Pero ya no era igual. Maggie se dio cuenta de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella…pensar eso le dolió. Pensar que la estaba utilizando…aunque ella estaba haciendo lo mismo…o… ¿Tal vez no¿Le gustaba Wood de verdad¿Estaba con él por que le gustaba o por olvidarse de Cedric¿Qué sentía?

- Sí…vamos…- le contestó- ¿vas a ir ya a la fiesta?

- Sí. Ahora cuando te acompañe iré para allí.

Siguieron andando sin decirse nada. Maggie estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y Oliver sonreía tontamente.

"Vale, entonces… ¿Qué me pasa¿Me gusta mucho o solo me gusta para olvidarme de Ced? Al principio era así, pero… ¿Ahora? Creo que me gusta más… ¡Merlín! Bueno…por lo menos Katie tiene novio… así que dudo que Oliver esté mucho con ella… Pero… ¿Y si cortan¿Qué pasará¿Se olvidará de mi y se irá a por ella?" le miró, suspiró. Él estaba mirando el lago detenidamente. En eso, él se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Maggie desvió la mirada. "Seguro que cuando corten se va a por ella…Pero¿Yo¿Yo que haré si Cedric corta con Cho? Que lío…de todas formas… él solo "está" conmigo para olvidarse de Katie, por eso me dijo lo de la opción "c", por que así ya tenía con quién olvidarla…Claro…es eso… seguro" Bajó la mirada. Ya estaban cerca de la entrada, Maggie pudo distinguir tres figuras…tres Slytherins…Draco Malfoy y sus dos gorilas bajaban las escaleras. Se les acercaron.

-¿Qué pasa Wood¿Te han elegido para los Magpies?- preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

- Sí.

- Pues que bajo nivel debe de tener ese equipo… con lo buenos que eran antes…-Crabbe y Goyle rieron.- Mira que elegirte… Deben de estar desesperados por encontrar un guardián.- rió ante su propio chiste.

- Y el equipo de Slytherin debía de estar desesperado para ponerte a ti como buscador…Por lo menos él no tiene que sobornar a nadie para que le metan en un equipo de Quidditch- Intervino Maggie enfadada.

"¿Pero que se ha creído el rubio este?"

-Oh… veo que vas con la "amiguita de Diggory"… - dijo Draco con desprecio. Esto enfureció a Oliver y a Maggie.- ¿Ahora vas a dos bandas Campers?-Oliver se sorprendió ante ese comentario.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó ella fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Para que lo sepas Malfoy, ella solo va a una banda!- chilló Oliver.

- Ya… ¿Y Diggory qué?

- Cedric es solo mi mejor amigo…- dijo con el tono bajo pero con mucho desprecio tras sus palabras. Oliver sonrió, Malfoy puso una mueca de sorpresa y Vicent y Gregory no entendían que pasaba.

- ¿Y tú que pintas aquí?- dijo el Slytherin dirigiéndose al Gryffindor.

- Él es…- empezó Maggie.

- Soy su novio- le interrumpió Oliver algo rojo. Maggie le miró sorprendida.

- Vaya, vaya… así que un Gryffindor y una Hufflepuff…uy… la mejor amiga de Diggory y el capitán del equipo donde juega Potter…Menuda pareja- escupió el rubio. Maggie le iba a contestar pero Oliver la cogió por detrás en señal de que no hiciese nada.- Vamonos- y se fueron los tres Slytherins. Dejando a Oliver y a Maggie a solas más cortados de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué… has dicho… que… estamos saliendo?-preguntó una sonrojada Maggie.

- Para que se callase y no dijese más tonterías en tu contra…- Maggie sonrió.

- Bueno…pero no hacía falta que le dijeses eso…- dijo Maggie bajando la mirada.

- Pero tu me has defendido…aunque, si te importa tanto… le digo que es mentira…- dijo él también bajando la mirada.

- No…si a mi no me importa. Lo digo por ti.

-¿Por mí?- preguntó él extrañado. – sí me importase no se lo habría dicho…

- Ya…bueno… no se…

- Bueno… ya nos vemos en la cena… ¡Me voy a la fiesta cariño!-le guiñó un ojo.

- Vale. ¡Hasta luego cielo!-le sacó la lengua. Se despidieron como siempre, con dos besos…pero esta vez más cerca aun de los labios que la última vez…

Maggie se encaminó a su sala común.

-¡Maggie!- la llamó Cedric.

"Mierda"

Se dio la vuelta.

- Dime.

-¡Qué no hemos hablado desde el partido¡Cuando te iba a buscar ya te habías ido!

- Ya…estaba…eh…por ahí…- no le apetecía contarle que había estado con Oliver.- Pero¿Qué querías?

- Dos cosas: una¡Que bien has jugado! Dos¿Es verdad que han elegido a Wood para los Magpies?

- ¡Sí¡Es genial¡Si ya te decía yo que era el mejor¡Estoy muy contenta por él!-le dijo ella alegremente.-ah… ¡Gracias!

- Veo que ya se te han pasado las penas…

- Eso es otro asunto… No me lo recuerdes…-le dijo cambiando el tono. "Es imposible que no me lo recuerdes por que eres tú el causante de lo que yo siento, y siempre que te veo y estoy contigo…lo recuerdo… ¡Pero no lo saques como tema de conversación!"

- Lo siento- se disculpó él.- no te vuelvas a enfadar.- le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.- Entonces… ¿Hay fiesta en Gryffindor esta noche, no?-preguntó él para cambiar de tema.

- Sí. Eso me ha dicho Oliver…

- ¿Te gusta Wood?-preguntó Cedric curioso.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Que sí.- dijo sonriente.

- Pues ya esta.

- ¿Él lo sabe?

- No lo se…supongo.

- ¿Y tú le gustas a él?

- Eso creo… aunque me extraña que un chico como él se fije en mi.

- ¿Un chico como él?- preguntó Ced extrañado.

- Sí… guapo y popular…

- ¿Por qué no se podría fijar en ti?- dijo más extrañado aun.

- Por que soy una simple cazadora de Hufflepuff…y… por que no…soy fea, comparada con algunas chicas que hay aquí…

- Tres cosas: De simple cazadora nada… ¡Que menudos tantos has metido¡Sabes que eres mi cazadora estrella!; No digas que eres fea por que sabes perfectamente que no lo eres, eres muy guapa, y no te compares…

- Sí… una guapura que te mueres…- dijo ella irónicamente.- Lo dices por que eres mi amigo…

- ¡Y por que lo eres¡Además¡No seas tan superficial!

- Vale… pero aun así es extraño…

- Paso de discutir tonterías…

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?- preguntó Maggie, que se había dado cuenta de que ese no era el camino a su sala común.

- Pues a la sala común de Gryffindor. Que me han invitado Alicia y Angelina.-le contestó él tranquilamente.

-Ah… entonces me voy a la sala común de Hufflepuff…Que tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer?- preguntó interesado él.

- Pensar…aclararme un poco…

- Ah…Bueno¡Pues que te vaya bien guapa!-le sacó la lengua.- ¡Hasta luego!

Llegó a su sala común sin encontrarse a nadie más, se alegró, por que quería estar en un sitio tranquilo para pensar¿y que mejor sitio que su cuarto vacío?

Aun no había hablado con Lena, no se preocupó, seguro que estaba bien. Siguió quitándose las zapatillas. Después se deshizo de la túnica y se tumbó en la cama.

"Vale, ahora a aclarar ideas, veamos como está el panorama… a Oliver le gusta Katie, pero Katie está con Corner, bien, un punto para mí. Luego, Oliver está en Gryffindor, al igual que Katie…y yo no, y Corner tampoco…mierda. Un punto para Katie. Katie es dos años más pequeña que Oliver y yo, es decir no va a clase con él, ya no se ven tanto. Punto para mí. Pero Katie juega en Gryffindor…y le ve en los entrenamientos…y en el desayuno… y si baja a media noche a la sala común y a él le da por bajar también le ve… Punto para Katie. Empate: 2 a 2. A mi me gusta Oliver, y creo que yo a él también…pero no se en que medida. Bueno, punto para mí. Pero…a Oliver le gusta Katie¿A ella le gusta Oliver? Punto para Katie… Y si a ella le gusta él… todos los puntos para ella…Aunque de momento no puede pasar nada, por que ella está ocupada… Pero… ¿Y si deja de estarlo? Tengo que hacer algo para ligarme más a Oliver… sí…me lo tengo que asegurar… ¡No quiero que se me escape como hacen todos!" Pensando en estas cosas Maggie poco a poco fue durmiéndose. Hasta que a las diez y media de la mañana se levantó y bajó a desayunar. En el gran comedor no estaba ni la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, seguramente todos habrían estado en la fiesta que le habían hecho a Oliver por ser elegido guardián de los Magpies.

Tenía mucha hambre, ya que se había dormido y no había bajado a cenar. Divisó a Cedric y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer que no bajaste a cenar?- preguntó él como saludo.

- Me quedé dormida.- contestó la chica sonrojada.

- Es que mira que eres dormilona…- le sacó la lengua. Maggie sonrió y se sirvió unos bizcochos y un tazón de leche.

- ¡Qué hambre que tengo!- exclamó ella.- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?-le preguntó mirando la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de cierto capitán…

- Bien, pero me fui enseguida… ¡No tenían vodka!- Maggie soltó una carcajada.- ¡Por cierto! Que sepas que Wood me preguntó por ti…

- ¡¿Qué te dijo?!- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Pues nada, que dónde estabas, que quería hablar contigo de no se que de Quidditch… Y que por que no habías bajado a cenar.- le contó Ced.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Pues que estabas en la sala común, y que no sabía por que no habías bajado a cenar- contestó Cedric.- Pero iba un poco borracho ¡No sabía que Wood llegase a tales extremos!- comentó divertido.- También me dijo que Malfoy era un niñato y no se que… y que eso que le habíais dicho que no le importaría que fuese verdad…- Maggie abrió mucho los ojos.- No me dijo que le dijisteis… Supongo que ya no se acordará de nada…

- Supongo…- dijo Maggie bajando la mirada.

- Pero, me dejó intrigado… ¿Tú sabes que es?-preguntó interesado.

- No.- mintió ella, no le apetecía contarle a Cedric que para Malfoy ella y Oliver eran novios. "¿Entonces Oliver quiere "algo más" que amistad¡Perfecto! Ahora solo hay que aprovechar la situación… sí… delante del "príncipe" de Slytherin hay que fingir… luego…solo es hablarlo…" Sonrió tontamente. - ¿Has visto a Lena?- cambió de tema.

- No. Desde ayer en el desayuno no se nada de ella.- dijo él sin darse cuenta de la cara de horror que ponía Maggie.

- ¡Ay¡¿No la has visto desde el desayuno de ayer¿Ni por un pasillo?- dijo muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Tú tampoco?- preguntó este empezando a preocuparse.

- No… ¿Dónde puede estar?- dijo ella aterrorizada por si le había pasado algo a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Mira¡Ahí esta!- exclamó alegremente Cedric. Y señaló a la entrada donde una chica con una preciosa melena dorada entraba al gran comedor acompañada por un chico que Maggie no reconocía, iba muy despeinado y estaba muy pálido. Los miró extrañada. "¡Menuda resaca que llevan!" se iban acercando, el chico se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y entonces le reconoció. "¡Oliver¿Oliver con Lena?"- Parece que Wood se lo pasó bien anoche… menudo resacón que lleva…-rió Ced- pero… ¿Qué hace con Len?

Dentro de Maggie empezó a crecer un sentimiento de ira mezclado con furia. "Vaya… si ahora el que va a dos bandas es el señorcito Oliver… y mi "amiga" también… que asco." Maggie no contestó a la pregunta de Ced, pero este cuando la miró esperando una respuesta, al ver su expresión entendió lo que pasaba, o mejor, lo que pensaba que pasaba Maggie.

Lena se acercaba alegremente hacia ellos, tenía una expresión que Maggie había visto muy pocas veces en su rostro, tenía una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja que hacía que sus ojos verdes recordasen a una pradera en primavera y hacía sonreír al resto de gente que la veía. Tenía como poderes, era extraño.

- ¡Hola!- exclamó con una dulce voz. Maggie hizo como que no había oído nada. Cedric tampoco contestó al saludo, ya que él tampoco era muy amigo de Lena y no le parecía bien lo que "había hecho" según Maggie.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó dejando que su tono dulce se convirtiese en uno de preocupación y tristeza.

- Nada.- fue la única respuesta que dio Maggie.

- Maggie… ¿Qué he hecho?- Una mirada color miel las miraba detenidamente.

- ¿Que qué as hecho¿Me estás preguntando que has hecho? Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo.- respondió Maggie enfurecida.

-Pues no lo se… ¿Me lo puedes explicar?- preguntó Lena también empezando a enfadarse.

- ¿Qué hacías con Oliver?- dijo alzando sin darse cuenta el tono de voz. Haciendo que varios alumnos se girasen para ver que pasaba. Y que el poseedor de aquella mirada color miel sonriera.- ¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que te conté el otro día?- bajó la voz, eso eran cosas privadas. Cedric se mantenía callado.

- ¿Cómo que qué hacía con Oliver¿Qué insinúas¡Maggie yo tengo novio¡No sabía que pensabas así de mí¿Cómo voy a estar con otro y como se me va a olvidar lo que me contaste¡No soy así¡No voy jodiendo a mis amigas¡Creo que eso ya lo deberías saber!- exclamó muy enfadada y apenada.

- ¡Eso es lo que pensaba de ti¡Qué eras una buena amiga¡Lo que me sorprende es que vayas con él¡Solos¡De fiesta¡Borrachos¿Qué quieres que piense?

- ¿De dónde te sacas todo eso¿Por qué tenía que ser así¡Qué sepas que me lo e encontrado durmiendo en un pasillo y le he ayudado a venir!

- ¿Y desde cuando tú ayudas a Oliver?

- Desde que él y Robert son amigos. Iba con Robert ¡y nos lo hemos encontrado! Entonces le hemos traído aquí por que tenía muy mala cara, lo que pasa es que a Robert se le ha olvidado la varita en el cuarto y ha tenido que subir, entonces le he traído yo. ¡Nada de que me haya liado con él¡No me gusta!- exclamó Len.- ¿Contenta¿Se te ha pasado el enfado?

- Sí… - Cedric se había quedado a cuadros, pero no preguntó nada. La mirada color miel ya no las miraba, si no que se centraba en una figura femenina que acababa de atravesar las puertas del gran comedor junto con Alicia y Angelina.

- Que sepas que prefiero a Cedric mil veces antes que a Wood…- comentó Lena sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Cedric sonreía.

- Ejem…-carraspeó Maggie.- sin comentarios…

"¿Quién no prefiere a Cedric Diggory antes que a ninguno? Pero si no le tienes pues…hay que buscarse a otro…aunque Oliver no está nada mal…" pensaba Maggie.

- Me voy- anunció Lena.- luego nos vemos Mag.

- Sí, hasta luego.- se despidió.

- Eh… Maggie… ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Ced.

- ¿Eh? Nada.

- ¿Tiene que ver con "ese tema" del que no quieres hablar?

- Sí.

- Ah…vale…entonces no pregunto.

- Mejor. No estoy de humor para hablar de eso.

- Nunca estás de humor para hablar de eso conmigo.- le corrigió el capitán de Hufflepuff.- En fin… ya me contarás…Me voy yo también. Adiós.

- Adiós…

Las semanas siguientes pasaron rápidamente y sin nada interesante que contar. Oliver Wood se había convertido en la competencia para Cedric Diggory, ahora que le habían elegido definitivamente para guardián en los Magpies.

El colorido otoño había terminado y había dejado paso al frío invierno, todos los terrenos estaban cubiertos por un manto de nieve y hacía un frío horrible. Quedaba una semana para las fiestas de Navidad. Los alumnos de séptimo estaban muy estresados, esa era la semana que más exámenes tenían. Y solo vivían por y para estudiar en esos terribles días.

Maggie se hizo un horario de estudio, el cual no sabía si cumpliría, pero quería estar organizada.

Estaban en el gran comedor cenando…

- ¡Queridos alumnos y alumnas!- exclamó el director, Albus Dumbledore.- Quiero informaros de que el día veinticuatro de Diciembre vamos a celebrar un baile, sí¡El famoso baile de Navidad! Que es una tradición del torneo de los tres magos, bueno, espero que todos tengáis vuestras túnicas de gala y encontréis pareja. De todas formas, hemos colgado unos carteles en vuestras salas comunes.- concluyó.

- Perfecto…- ironizó Maggie. Y continuó cenando.

- ¡Qué bien un baile! - exclamó Lena.- ¡Tenía muchas ganas de que se celebrara uno!- se giró y empezó a hablar con su novio, Robert, acerca de ese tema…

Cedric empezó a hacerle señas a Cho para hablar después.

"Irá con ella…" Buscó con la mirada a Oliver en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero el alma se le fue a los pies al ver que estaba consolando a una llorosa Katie Bell junto con Alicia. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

- ¿Irás con Wood, no?- preguntó Cedric.

- No lo se…- respondió apenada. Siguió comiendo, evitando mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor y evitando mirar al chico que estaba sentado a su derecha, que no paraba de lanzarse miraditas con la asiática. Terminó de cenar, se despidió rápidamente de Cedric y de Lena (aunque dudó que esta la hubiese oído por que estaba pegada a los labios del cazador del equipo) y se dirigió a los terrenos de Hogwarts a pensar y observar el cielo. Era Lunes y a la media noche tenía el examen de astronomía, así que no le apetecía subirse a su sala común, por que todos estaban nerviosos, además últimamente había demasiada gente y no había quien se concentrase. Así que decidió tumbarse en la hierba y observar el cielo mientras mentalmente repasaba para el examen, eran las diez y media, tenía tiempo, y como era una de sus asignaturas preferidas se lo sabía bastante bien. No se preocupó.

Aquel lunes había sido casi perfecto, los dos exámenes que había tenido, pociones y encantamientos, le habían salido bastante bien, pero la noticia de que se celebraba un baile en navidad le había estropeado lo que le quedaba de día.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy cansada, el examen había durado hasta las dos, y al día siguiente tenía tres exámenes más. Maggie no podía, y encima cargaba con la preocupación de que Bell le robase a Oliver.

Bajó al gran comedor acompañada por Sam y Sarah, que no paraban de hablar del baile, Maggie estaba harta de aquellas dos, se habían vuelto un poco imbéciles y pavas…no paraban de soltar grititos y de decir "¡Qué escándalo!" le recordaban un poco a Cho…un par de superficiales estúpidas, por eso Maggie no iba ya casi con ellas, los cursos anteriores las cuatro eran una piña, siempre iban juntas a todas partes y se lo contaban todo, o casi todo… pero ese curso las cosas habían cambiado, Maggie iba más con Cedric o con Oliver, Lena solía estar siempre con Robert, y ellas dos…pues ahí se habían quedado…y en "eso" se habían convertido… todo por llamar la atención de los chicos y ser las más "fashion", estar a la moda y ser las más "cool", exactamente iguales que Cho. Y si Maggie no recordaba mal alguna vez las había visto con ella y su grupito de amigas. Puso una mueca de horror al girar la esquina y encontrarse a Cho Chang y a sus amigas esperándolas.

-¡Buenos días chicas!- exclamó Chang que parecía ser la líder del grupo.- ¡Campers¡Qué alegría verte!- dijo con un tono dulzón.- Dime¿as visto a mi Ced?

"A tú Ced, a tú Ced… ¡serás gilipollas¡Aj¡Ya me has amargado el día!"

- No. No e visto a Ced.

- Que raro…por que va siempre con él…-le susurró Sam a una de las amigas de Cho. Chang escuchó esto y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y eso que vas siempre con él¿No te han enseñado que hay que respetar las cosas de los demás y si una cosa no es tuya no se toca?

- ¿Estás llamando a Cedric cosa¿Quieres decir que solo es tuyo?

- No le estoy llamando cosa…Pero es un chico…y son como las cosas…y sí¡es solo mío!

- Supongo que sabrás que Cedric no es cualquier chico…- dejó escapar Maggie. "¡Mierda¿Qué he dicho?"

- No, no es cualquier chico…es el más guapo y el más codiciado del colegio… y es mi novio- contestó Cho con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Es lo único que le ves?- preguntó Maggie bastante defraudada, Cedric no se merecía eso, no se merecía estar con una chica que solo le quería por que era guapo y popular, y que cuando llegase otro mejor le dejase tirado… le dolió mucho pensar que tal vez… Cedric estuviese enamorado de Cho…

- Sí. Además, estar con él me sirve para ser yo también popular, no me quejo. Me hace gracia que algunas chicas sigan suspirando por él sabiendo que está ocupado.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto¿No sabes que tal vez lo se cuente a Ced y tus planes se vayan a la mierda?

- Bueno… no me importa, ya soy conocida, soy Cho Chang…no tengo problemas para encontrar a otro. Además¿A quién creerá Ced¿A su novia o a su amiga?- Maggie le lanzó una mirada de odio. Cho sonrió.

-¡Hola cielo!- dijo una voz masculina que Maggie no esperaba escuchar en ese momento. Alzó la mirada y vio como un chico abrazaba a Cho, como Cedric abrazaba a Cho. -¡Maggie!- exclamó Cedric alegremente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba hablando con tu novia.

- Sí. Estábamos hablando.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó el chico interesado.

- De ti.- se apresuró a contestar Maggie. Cho la miró con odio, Maggie sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿De mi?- dijo él, halagado.

- Sí… de lo que piensa Cho de ti…- Cho gruñó silenciosamente.- De lo guapo y popular que eres… y…

- De lo mucho que te quiero- la interrumpió la asiática. Maggie bufó.

- Yo a ti más- dijo él. Y se empezaron a besar. A Maggie se le pusieron los pelos de punta. "¡Será falsa¡Merlín no puedo ver esto¡No puedo ver como una aprovechada se besa con mi amor platónico!" Maggie giró la cabeza y se encontró a Potter que caminaba solo en dirección al gran comedor, estaba mirando detenidamente a Cedric y a Chang, tenía una expresión de tristeza y miraba con odio a Cedric… "¡No puede ser que a Potter le guste la asiática¡Encima se liga a los más populares¡Será guarra!" Maggie no podía más. Sin previo aviso se fue de allí y fue al gran comedor, aquella situación le provocaba nauseas, tenía que ver algo agradable, como un buen tazón de leche con bollos. Se le hizo la boca agua.

Llegó al gran comedor maldiciendo a toda la gente que le impedía llegar de buen humor hacia allí. Se sentó en la mesa sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor… se tomó el desayuno y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

A segunda hora tenía examen de herbología con los de Gryffindor.

Llegó la hora del examen, no era en los invernaderos, tenían que ir a un aula que había en el quinto piso. Justamente tenía clase con los chicos que últimamente paseaban mucho por su mente… Cedric y Oliver.

Maggie iba sola, Cedric estaba hablando con otro compañero y Oliver iba con un amigo. Lena estaba con Robert. Sam y Sarah iban juntas a todas partes.

- Maggie.- la llamó una voz. Ella dio un bote, se giró y vio a Oliver.

- ¡Hola¡Que susto me has dado!- contestó sonrojada. Oliver rió. Iba con un amigo, era pelirrojo, tenía los ojos azules y era un poco más alto que Oliver.

- Os presento, Maggie Campers, Percy Weasley.- se dieron dos besos como saludo.

- ¿Esta es la chica de la que hablas siempre, no?- preguntó pícaramente. Maggie y Oliver se pusieron rojos.

- Eh… sí. Es ella.- contestó Oliver cortado.

- Pues es más guapa que Katie…bueno, es guapa, Katie, no.- Dijo el pelirrojo riendo, Maggie también rió. Oliver gruñó.- Oliver, no te enfades, es la verdad… además… Katie es una quinceañera aun…

- ¡Ya lo se!- exclamó el capitán de Gryffindor.

- Bueno…yo eh… os dejo…-le guiñó un ojo a Oliver y se fue a hablar con otro Gryffindor.

- Maggie… eh… lo del baile… ¿Tienes par…?- empezó Wood muy colorado.

-¡Maggie!- exclamó Cedric. Maggie gruñó "¡Mierda¡Cedric¿Por qué eres tan inoportuno?"

- Dime…- contestó con desgana.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ced sin entender por que le contestaba así.

- Estaba hablando…

- Maggie, luego hablamos, que ya es la hora… suerte en el examen.- le dijo Oliver.

- Gracias. Igualmente.-le contestó Maggie sonriente.- ¿Qué querías Ced?

- Pues que antes… te has ido… de repente… ¿Por qué?- Maggie no contestó. Entró en el aula, se sentó en el pupitre que estaba detrás de Oliver y Cedric se sentó detrás de ella. Ella gruñó. Sprout repartió los exámenes.

La hora pasó rápidamente. El examen era el más fácil que había hecho en su vida. Cuando terminó aun quedaba un cuarto de hora de clase. Cedric también había terminado. Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se girara. Maggie se volteó.

- ¿Por qué te has ido antes?- preguntó Ced.

- Por que no tenía ganas de estar con gente que no me cae bien… no lo digo por ti.- contestó rápidamente ella.

- Vale. ¿Ha pasado algo con Wood?- preguntó el Hufflepuff en un susurro.

- Estábamos hablando del baile cuando has venido…

- ¡Ups¡Lo siento!- susurró él sonrojado por la metedura de pata que había cometido antes. Maggie se volvió a dar la vuelta. Tenía una nota en la mesa.

_A las seis en la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones._

_Oliver._

Maggie sonrió y se metió la nota en un bolsillo de la túnica. Le dio unos golpecitos a Oliver en la espalda. Él se giró.

- Vale.- le contestó Maggie a la nota. Él sonrió y se volvió a girar.

Llegaron las seis y allí estaba Maggie. Oliver llegó dos minutos tarde, acompañado por Percy y por Katie. Maggie no entendía nada. Y Katie tampoco.

Se saludaron.

- Chicas.- empezó Percy.- Oliver y yo queremos saber quien es la mejor chica del castillo, por eso, os hemos reunido- explicó el prefecto de Gryffindor. Tal vez pensaban que Maggie no se había dado cuenta de por donde iban los tiros… las querían comparar para que Oliver se decidiese. "Pero… ¿A Bell le gusta Oliver?"- vosotras sois las primeras. Y os vamos a hacer un test- les entregó una hoja con preguntas a cada una. Oliver sonería. Bell seguía a cuadros.

Maggie las contestó todas rápidamente. Hasta que en la última no sabía por que opción decidirse. La releyó varias veces:

_10. ¿A quien prefieres?_

_a) Marcus Flint_

_b) Cedric Diggory_

_c) Oliver Wood_

"¿A quién prefiero¿La "b" o la "c"? Opción "b"…Cedric… Opción "c"… Oliver… Opción "c"… ¿Lo habrá hecho adrede?" Sonrió.

- Oliver.- le llamó Katie.

- Dime.

- No puedo elegir a ninguno si no me gusta ninguno… ¿Puedo dejar la pregunta 10 en blanco?- Oliver puso una expresión de tristeza, pero Katie no se dio cuenta.

- Sí que puedes contestarla… Mira… la "a" creo yo que no… por que Flint…

- Bueno, vale. Pues la "b".- le interrumpió la cazadora de Gryffindor. Wood gruñó. Katie le entregó el test y se fue.

- ¿Qué tiene Diggory que a todas les gusta? Que manía le tengo- murmuró Oliver de mal humor. "Está celoso" pensó Campers.- ¿Te queda mucho Maggie?

- No… estoy en la última pregunta… no se si decidirme por la "b" o por la "c"…- la expresión de Oliver cambió por completo, en una de felicidad.- Una cosa… ¿esto de poner tu nombre en la "c" lo has hecho adrede?

- Sí.- reconoció él un tanto rojo. Maggie sonrió.

"Opción "c""

- Ten.- le entregó el test. Oliver sonrió al ver que había marcado la "c" en la última pregunta.

Percy se dio cuenta de que sobraba y se fue.

**reviews!!**

_--Wisper--_


	7. Bebida Azul

**Wolas a todos! Ya estoy aqui! Perdonad el restraso! Pero es que bueno, "Inspiración" se ha ido al Caribe por un tiempo! xD Espero que os guste! Y qiero reviews!! qe sino tardaré más en actualizar!! muxos besos a todos!! y gracias x los reviews qe me habeis dejado en el resto de caps! Sois las mejores!**

**Capitulo 7. Bebida Azul.**

"_El corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende…"_

No sabía exactamente por que había escogido la opción "c"… es decir, a Oliver estando en la opción "b" Cedric, supuso que sería por que lo tenía más fácil con él… ya que para ella Cedric era completamente imposible. También por que le había hecho gracia el detalle de ponerse en la opción "c"… por que no había tanta competencia, y por que en ese momento le apetecía poner esa opción, en ese instante, prefería a Wood antes que a Diggory. O tal vez por que su corazón así lo había decidido, y ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, había escogido esa opción instintivamente.

- Eh…Maggie…- empezó el capitán de Gryffindor.- creo que eh… tenemos una conversación pendiente…- comentó él algo cortado.

- Sí… la que interrumpió Ced…- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella.

- Exacto. Y bueno…eh… ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?- preguntó él sonrojado.

- ¿Yo¿Pareja?- rió ella.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?- preguntó sin rodeos. Maggie se sorprendió. "Tengo que grabar este momento en mi memoria, Oliver Wood me está pidiendo que sea su pareja para el baile de navidad… cientos de chicas van a desear verme muerta… pero… no puede ser, no me puede haber preguntado eso… seguro que ha dicho otra cosa y yo estoy pensando en cosas incoherentes…"

- ¿Cómo?- dijo ella finalmente, por si había entendido mal lo que él le había preguntado.

- Que…si quieres venir al baile conmigo.- dijo bajando la mirada. No le había entendido mal, Oliver le estaba preguntando si quería ser su pareja… Se decidió a responder. Le miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- le respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Él la abrazó, pero no la abrazó como lo solía hacer siempre, sino, era diferente, expresaba algo más que amistad. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Estuvieron así como cinco minutos.

Al día siguiente Maggie se levantó feliz y contenta, su vida por fin iba bien, se reía por cualquier tontería y no había quien la hiciese enfadar…solo había una cosa que la tenía muy preocupada… La conversación, aquella conversación que había tenido con la asiática el día anterior… Inevitablemente la recordó:

"_- ¿Y eso que vas siempre con él¿No te han enseñado que hay que respetar las cosas de los demás y si una cosa no es tuya no se toca?_

_- ¿Estás llamando a Cedric cosa¿Quieres decir que solo es tuyo?_

_- No le estoy llamando cosa…Pero es un chico…y son como las cosas…y sí¡es solo mío!_

_- Supongo que sabrás que Cedric no es cualquier chico…- dejó escapar Maggie. _

_- No, no es cualquier chico…es el más guapo y el más codiciado del colegio… y es mi novio- contestó Cho con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_- ¿Es lo único que le ves?- preguntó Maggie bastante defraudada. _

_- Sí. Además, estar con él me sirve para ser yo también popular, no me quejo. Me hace gracia que algunas chicas sigan suspirando por él sabiendo que está ocupado._

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto¿No sabes que tal vez yo se lo cuente a Ced y tus planes se vayan a la mierda?_

_- Bueno… no me importa, ya soy conocida, soy Cho Chang…no tengo problemas para encontrar a otro. Además¿A quién creerá Ced¿A su novia o a su amiga? _

_-¡Hola cielo!- dijo Cedric mientras abrazaba a Cho. -¡Maggie!- exclamó Cedric alegremente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Estaba hablando con tu novia._

_- Sí. Estábamos hablando._

_- ¿De qué?- preguntó el chico interesado._

_- De ti.- se apresuró a contestar Maggie. Cho la miró con odio, Maggie sonrió maliciosamente._

_- ¿De mi?- dijo él, halagado._

_- Sí… de lo que piensa Cho de ti…- Cho gruñó silenciosamente.- De lo guapo y popular que eres… y…_

_- De lo mucho que te quiero- la interrumpió la asiática. Maggie bufó._

_- Yo a ti más- dijo él._

"¿Se lo digo¿Le cuento por que ella está con él¿O me callo¿Y si cuando se lo digo se enfada¿Y si no me cree?" Bajó las escaleras de su cuarto para bajar a comer, y vio a Cedric, con una sonrisa impecable que destacaba del resto, se le veía feliz, estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, Maggie sonrió al verle así, pero le sabía mal estropearle su felicidad, diciéndole todo lo que Cho pensaba de él… No podía contarle nada, no quería imaginarse la expresión de Ced al decirle aquello, seguro que su sonrisa se borraría por completo, y se quedaría triste y apagado… Pero se lo tenía que decir, cuanto antes mejor. "Ahora no…ahora no puedo… luego…"

-¡Maggie!- la llamó él alegremente. – Te tengo que contar una cosa…

- Dime.-le contestó ella sonriente.

-¡Ya tengo el enigma del huevo!- le contó felizmente. "Está claro, no se lo puedo decir, está más contento que nunca…no le quiero arruinar el día…"

- ¿¡Sí¿Cómo?- preguntó ella muy interesada y contenta.

- Pues, me fui al baño de los prefectos…y bueno, metí el huevo en el agua, y ya no se oían esos gritos…si no que, recitaban esto.- la arrastró del brazo y la llevo junto a la mesa donde unos minutos antes estaba sentado. Le dio un papel. Maggie lo cogió y lo leyó.

"_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_Pues son importantes¡no sabes cuanto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida."_

Debajo Cedric había añadido sus conclusiones.

"_1. Lago._

_2. Sirenas._

_3. Buscar algo que valoro dentro. ¿El qué?_

_4. Aguantar un tiempo en el lago Casco Burbuja."_

- Solo me falta saber que puede ser eso que van a meter en el lago…- dijo él cuando Mag le devolvió el trozo de pergamino.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que puede ser?-le preguntó ella.

- No lo sé…es que pueden ser tantas cosas…

- ¿Tantas cosas valoras?

- No. Pero… pueden ser objetos, personas…

- Haz una lista de objetos y personas que valores, y verás como el número se reduce.

- No es mala idea. ¿Vienes a comer?

Eran las seis de la tarde, Maggie ya había terminado todos los deberes y había acabado de estudiar. Estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón de la sala común leyendo una revista que le había dejado Oliver sobre Quidditch.

- Maggie.- escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Se giró. –He hecho la lista.- era Cedric. Se sentó en el sillón de al lado.- Mira, no se que puede ser…- le miró directamente a los ojos.- Ayúdame con lo del casco burbuja.

- Vale¿Cuándo?- le preguntó Maggie doblando la revista y metiéndola en un bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¿Ahora?

- Bien.

- He hablado con Sprout y me ha dicho que podemos practicar en un aula que hay en el tercer piso.-le explicó el chico.

Llegaron a la clase y se pusieron a practicar el hechizo del casco burbuja. Maggie ya sabía hacerlo, ya que los encantamientos se le daban bastante bien al igual que transformaciones. Le dio a Ced unos consejos y progresaron bastante.

- ¿Por qué no le has pedido ayuda a Chang?- preguntó Maggie con curiosidad al cabo de un rato.

- Por que no podía, tenía que hacer unos arreglos en el vestido para el baile. Y mirar como se iba a peinar o no se que…-le contó el chico con la cabeza dentro de una burbuja. "Imbécil…" pensó Maggie.

- Siendo ella es normal que haga eso…- murmuró Maggie.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Ced que la había oído.

- Por nada…- le contestó ella con desgana.- ¿Vas con ella al baile, no?-le preguntó cambiando de tema. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia hablar de aquello.

- Sí.

- Ha conseguido lo que quería…- volvió a murmurar Maggie.

- ¿Lo que quería¿Qué dices Maggie¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Cedric un tanto confuso.

- Nada… cosas mías…

- Joder…últimamente me ocultas muchas cosas… ¿Por qué?

- Cedric…

- Es que no se que pasa¡joder¡este curso no me cuentas nada¡absolutamente nada!, te pasas días fatal y no me dices el por qué, me tienes preocupado, pero parece que no te importe…- dijo él un poco enfadado.

- Cedric… no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿Qué? No se… tal vez cuando más tardes en decírmelo más daño me hace…

- Vale, pues te lo digo ahora.- dijo decidida.- No te enfades por favor.

- No me enfado.

- Pues… que tú novia… está contigo para ser popular…- miró a Cedric a los ojos, su expresión había cambiado, ahora aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su cara había desaparecido, y se mostraba apagado y desanimado. Maggie desvió la mirada.- Dice…que lo único que te ve es que eres guapo y codiciado…

- No continúes, por favor…- dijo con un hilo de voz. Se levantó y se fue del aula cerrando con un portazo, dejando a Maggie preocupada y triste dentro de la clase. Salió detrás de él. Le vio al final del pasillo.

- ¡Cedric!-le llamó.- ¡¡CEDRIC!!- volvió a llamarle. Pero no se daba la vuelta. Torció la esquina y ella corrió e intentó alcanzarle, pero cuando estaba llegando a la esquina escuchó voces, voces conocidas… se detuvo e intentó escuchar la conversación.

- Eso es mentira… ¿Cómo te has podido creer eso?- decía una chica.

- No lo se…- le contestaba una voz masculina.- Dicen…que hay veces que haces eso…

- Contigo no… yo… eh… yo te quiero.- decía la chica apunto de ponerse a llorar.- No te quiero perder Cedric…- y empezó a llorar. Maggie asomó la cabeza, no la vieron, y encontró una escena que hizo que el alma se le fuese a los pies. A Cedric y Chang abrazados, la asiática llorando sobre él y él diciéndole "No me vas a perder…nunca". Dentro de Maggie algo se partió en mil trocitos. "Demasiado tarde…" pensó ella. Lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro pero no se molestó en limpiárselas. Se fue por otro pasillo.

Aquella noche no bajó a cenar.

Esa misma noche era el baile, Maggie no tenía intenciones de levantarse tan pronto, pero fue despertada por sus compañeras de habitación que no paraban de hablar y de reír. Eran las diez de la mañana se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Al girar una esquina se topó de frente con Cedric. Se miraron, él desvió la mirada.

- Cedric…-empezó Maggie.

- No me hables.- la cortó él.

- ¿Por qué…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No me gusta que me mientan.- le dijo él duramente. La apartó y continuó su camino.

- No te miento…- dijo ella, pero él no la escuchó. "Sí eso es todo lo que confías en mi, no se como hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo, si por una vez que te he dicho algo que es verdad que te duele no me crees…Allá tú, yo solo te he advertido." Pensó Maggie. Se dirigió sin más preámbulos al gran comedor a desayunar. Allí se encontró con Lena, ella estaba muy entusiasmada por que por fin llegaba el día del baile.

Maggie hacía tiempo que no le contaba algunas novedades, así que cuando se la encontró la llamó sin dudarlo.

-¡Lena!- gritó. La chica rubia a la cual había llamado dejó su conversación con un par de chicos pelirrojos y se acercó a Maggie.

- Mira, he conocido a dos chicos encantadores.- la arrastró hasta la puerta del gran comedor donde se encontraban los dos pelirrojos.

- ¡Oh!- exclamaron los dos al unísono.- ¡Pero si es la prometida de Oliver!- Maggie rió ante tal comentario.

- Somos Gred y Feorge Weasley.- dijo uno de los dos.- encantados.- hicieron una reverencia muy exagerada.

- La verdad es que Oliver tenía razón, es muy guapa.-dijo el otro pelirrojo. Maggie se sonrojó un poco.

- Sí.-confirmó el otro.

- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?-preguntó interesado.

- ¡Está claro que tiene pareja George!- exclamó el que se hacía llamar Fred.- ¡Irá con Oliver!

- Que suerte tienen algunos…al final se lo tendré que pedir a Alicia…- puso una expresión dramática, y hizo como que lloraba.

- ¿Sois los golpeadores de Gryffindor, no?- preguntó Maggie para cambiar de tema.

- No, no somos los golpeadores de Gryffindor, somos los increíbles y magníficos golpeadores de Gryffindor.- dijo Fred. Maggie sonrió.

- Bueno, me voy a seguir desayunando, encantada, Len…tengo que hablar contigo… ¿Vienes?

- Nosotros si que estamos encantados de conocerte, una chica tan guapa como tú no se ve todos los días…- dijo guiñándole un ojo George, Fred le dio un codazo.

- Bueno¡nos vemos chicos!- dijo la rubia Lena.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Maggie le contó a Lena que Oliver le a había pedido que fuesen juntos al baile, y que ella había aceptado, Lena sonrió y abrazó a Maggie por que estaba muy contenta de que fuese con Oliver, pero cuando Maggie le contó lo de la reciente discusión que había tenido con Cedric le cambió la expresión.

- Maggie…se que es, o era, muy amigo tuyo…pero…si a la mínima que le dices algo que le duele se pone así…yo pasaría de él…no merece la pena…

- ¡Es que me jode mucho! No se por que piensa que le miento…- bajó la voz.- Si supiera lo que siento por él tal vez tendría lógica que le mienta para tener el camino libre.- volvió a hablar con un tono normal.- Pero él sabe que yo no soy así… no tendría por que inventarme nada así… yo no le quiero hacer daño… pero él me dijo que se lo dijera…y mira…

- Maggie…no se… demuéstrale que es verdad.- propuso su amiga.

- ¿Cómo? Len…no puedo, primero, Cedric pasa de mi, no creo que diciéndole: Ced, ven que te voy a enseñar como Chang se aprovecha de ti…y segundo, no creo que Chang haga nada que pueda levantar sospechas en un sitio donde se la pueda ver o escuchar fácilmente… ¿no crees?

- Bueno…puedes seguirla, espiarla…

-¿Qué hago yo siguiendo a una niñata de quinto curso?- preguntó Maggie con desprecio hacia la asiática.

- ¡Maggie joder inténtalo¡Intenta que Cedric te crea¡Joder si dices la verdad demuéstraselo!- exclamó Lena, cansada del pesimismo, las ironías y la mala leche de su amiga de ojos celestes.

- Vale… pero habrá que planear algo…

- Sí…Algo gordo…- susurró Evans con malicia.

- Algo muy gordo…Algo que haga que Ced no la quiera volver a ver ni en pintura…

Aquella tarde no había nadie en los pasillos, estaban todos en sus salas comunes preparándose para el esperado baile. Maggie estaba llegando a su sala común cuando vio algo al torcer una esquina que la desconcertó un poco… "¿Chang con Corner?" sí, allí estaba la novia de su mejor amigo besándose con el ex novio de Katie Bell… "¿Qué hace aquí¿No piensa que Cedric puede salir y la puede ver?"

- Esta es la mía…-susurró. Caminó sigilosamente hacia su sala común para que no se dieran cuenta de que allí había alguien más. "Que suerte que papá me dijo que me trajera la cámara de fotos…"pensó.

Pero cuando estaba a dos metros de la entrada de su sala común alguien la llamó.

-¡Maggie!- se dio la vuelta, era Oliver.

- ¡Hola!- exclamó.-Mira…eh… ¿puedes esperar un momento?

- Sí, claro. Pero es que te quería preguntar una cosa.

- Dime.

- ¿Has visto a Diggory?- esta pregunta desconcertó a Maggie.

- No.- contestó sin ganas de seguir de hablando de aquel individuo.

- Pues si le ves dile que se le olvidó esto en mi sala común el día de la fiesta.- le entregó su pluma.

- Vale…ya se la daré.-contestó tristemente, pero Oliver no se dio cuenta.

- Bueno, Maggie,- se acercó un poco más a ella, provocando que ella se tensara un poco.- paso a recogerte a las ocho y cuarto.- se acercó más aun, Maggie entreabrió un poco los labios y cerró los ojos pensando que por fin se iban a besar, pero de repente sintió que un brazo la rodeaba y que unos suaves labios se posaban en su mejilla. "A la próxima…"pensó.

- Ha…Hasta luego, Oliver.- se despidió ella.

- Nos vemos luego.- dijo él mientras se alejaba, e hizo un gesto con la mano.

Maggie entró corriendo a su sala común para coger su cámara de fotos (mágica) y salió otra vez al pasillo, buscó a Chang y a Corner pero no estaban…

-Mierda…-murmuró.

Volvió a entrar a su sala común un poco malhumorada. Subió a su cuarto, que estaba hecho un desastre, había como veinte vestidos repartidos por la habitación, que eran propiedad de Sam y Sarah, menos dos que eran de Lena, Maggie aun lo tenía en el baúl, maquillaje y un montón de accesorios, pero lo que peor estaba era el baño…las toallas mojadas, por que se habían duchado, las túnicas tiradas por el suelo…en fin… un completo desorden…Maggie le hizo una foto a aquel caos. Se metió en la ducha, tenía dos horas, aun eran las seis, después se secó el pelo, y luego se puso el vestido, era muy bonito, color azul cielo, hacía juego con sus ojos, Lena en verano se empeñó en que se llevara ese… era largo, se ajustaba a su cuerpo, tenía la espalda descubierta, con escote palabra de honor (no se caía por que unas cintas que salían de la parte de arriba de atrás del vestido iban cruzándose por detrás sujetándolo.) Se puso unas sandalias también azules. Se dejó el pelo suelto, no le gustaba hacerse moños ni nada de eso, se puso la ralla a un lado, después se maquilló un poco y a las ocho ya estaba lista.

A las ocho y cuarto en punto, Oliver la esperaba donde habían quedado, y allí llegaba Maggie, que se sorprendió al ver que guapo iba su acompañante, se acercó a él y él le dio un cortés beso en la mano, ella se sonrojó.

- Vas preciosa.- comentó él, un poco sonrojado, Maggie se sonrojó aun más.

- Gracias, pero tu más.

Llegaron cogidos de la mano al Gran Comedor, pero se soltaron por que la gente empezaba a murmurar.

El Gran Comedor estaba precioso, habían recubierto los muros con escarcha, con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas con capacidad para unas doce personas. Primero se sentaron todos los estudiantes en las mesas. En la mesa de Maggie y Oliver se sentaron, Fred Weasley y Angelina Jhonson, George Weasley y Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell y Michael Corner, esto desconcertó a Maggie, "¿Han vuelto…?" se preguntó. Y el guardián de Ravenclaw que iba con una amiga de la asiática. Unos minutos después entraron los campeones, primero pasaron Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies, a continuación, Viktor Krum, y si Maggie no se equivocaba, Hermione Granger, a ella le sorprendió aquello. "Sí que es lista la come libros, sí…" pensó. Después iban Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang. Las miradas de Maggie y Ced se cruzaron durante unos segundos, pero al notar que él la estaba fulminando con la mirada, bajo la vista. Y por último, Harry Potter con una chica de Gryffindor que no conocía. Los campeones se sentaron en una mesa redonda que había al fondo, donde estaban sentados los directores de los colegios y personal importante del ministerio.

La comida no aparecía en los platos, Maggie observó al director, en ese momento él le pedía al plato unas chuletas, Maggie le imitó.

- ¡Arroz al horno!- le dijo al plato. Y apareció un apetitoso plato lleno de arroz al horno.

El resto de los ocupantes de su mesa hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras cenaban hablaban animadamente.

- ¿Le has dado eso a Diggory?-le preguntó Oliver de repente.

- No, no se la he dado, luego si eso…- le contestó ella apenada por su reciente enemistad con el campeón de Hufflepuff. "Cedric…" miró al frente y le vio comiendo, sonriente, radiante, junto a Chang, la expresión de Maggie se entristeció. "Me odia…me detesta…y yo…yo estoy enamorada de él…" movió la cabeza, y se encontró con los ojos color coca cola del capitán de Gryffindor, él se centró en su cena, pero Maggie siguió mirándole… "Sin embargo, Oliver…él si que me quiere realmente, a Cedric ya le doy igual, se le ha subido la gloria a la cabeza…gilipollas…estoy enamorada de un gilipollas…y siempre lo estaré… ¡Siempre, siempre, siempre¿Por qué no puedo sentir eso por Oliver¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar de él? No lo entiendo, no entiendo por que mi corazón toma estas decisiones… Está claro…he elegido a la persona equivocada… ¡Siempre elijo a la persona equivocada! Soy gilipollas…sí…y me enamoro de un gilipollas…tiene sentido…"

- ¡Por favor, levantaos!- pidió el profesor Dumbledore, sacando a Maggie de sus pensamientos.- ¡El baile va a empezar!- Todos los alumnos se levantaron entusiasmados. El director, con un movimiento de varita alineó todas las mesas y sillas a los muros del Gran Comedor, dejando un espacio bastante grande, libre para bailar. Luego hizo aparecer un escenario, y sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas. Para sorpresa de todos, las brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario, eran melenudas, modernas, y llevaban las túnicas un poco rotas y de color negro. Los campeones abrieron el baile, era una canción lenta y tranquila. Maggie miraba como Cedric y Cho bailaban embelesados, como si solo estuviesen ellos dos en la pista y no existiese nadie más en el mundo, ella soltó un bufido y observó a Potter bailar con la chica de Gryffindor.

- No sabía que Harry bailaba tan bien.- ironizó Oliver. Maggie soltó una risita.

Pronto el resto de estudiantes y profesores se fue uniendo al baile.

-¿Bailamos?-le preguntó el guardián de Gryffindor, tendiéndole la mano. La cazadora de Hufflepuff sonrió.

- Si no queda más remedio…- le guiñó un ojo, le cogió de la mano y le arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Oliver y Maggie llevaban ya un rato bailando cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta, en ese momento casi todas las parejas que había en la pista estaban abrazadas o besándose. Ella giró un poco la cabeza y se topó con lo que tantas veces había visto y aun no se acostumbraba a ver, algo que hacía que un monstruo rugiera en su barriga y se comiera a todas las mariposas que años atrás habían estado ocupándola… Al ver aquello y encontrarse unos segundos después con la mirada de superioridad de Chang decidió ocuparse más de Oliver, inesperadamente se abrazó a él, sorprendiéndole. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del Gryffindor, y sonrió inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y dejó que la música los llevara…bailaron abrazados durante unos segundos. Hasta que la canción terminó y las brujas de Macbeth decidieron tocar algo más animado, sobresaltando a la Hufflepuff, que se soltó rápidamente. "Se estaba bien así" pensó. "Estaba tan cerca…"suspiró y miró a Oliver.

- ¿Tomamos algo?-preguntó- Me muero de sed.- agregó sedienta.

- Sí, vamos.- contestó él, la cogió de la mano y como pudieron atravesaron toda la pista de baile hasta llegar a la barra.

Cedric los vio desaparecer y fulminó a Oliver con la mirada.

Sería la una y media, Oliver y Maggie estaban sentados en su mesa junto con George Weasley y Lena. Cuando escucharon unas voces conocidas de una mesa cercana.

- ¡No seas idiota¡El enemigo! No comprendo…¿Quién era el que estaba tan emocionado cuando lo vio llegar¿Quién era el que quería pedirle un autógrafo¿Quién tiene una miniatura suya en el dormitorio?- le decía una chica con un vestido azul, que parecía ser Hermione Granger, a un chico pelirrojo, Ron Weasley. Sentado junto a ellos estaba Harry.

- Hablan de Krum.- comentó George.- Me da que Ronnie está celoso…- dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Esa…¿esa es Granger?- preguntó Evans sorprendida.

- Sí.-contestó Oliver.

- ¿Hay algo entre tu hermano y ella?-le preguntó la rubia al pelirrojo.

- No…pero lo habrá…-le contestó. Y se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído. Ella rió.

- Tienes razón.- fue lo único que dijo, dejando a Oliver y a Maggie un tanto desconcertados.

- Bueno…eh…yo, me voy a avisar a Fred... ¡Por fin Ronnie está celoso!- le guiñó un ojo a Oliver, este no entendía nada.

- Sí…ehh…yo también… que he notado que Delacour está demasiado cerca de Rob…- Nos vemos, y le guiño un ojo a Maggie, Maggie sonrió.

-¿Qué se traen estos dos entre manos?- preguntó Oliver sin entender nada.

- Mira que los tíos sois simples…- dejó escapar Maggie. Y le pegó un sorbo a su bebida azul.- ¿Bailas?

-Bailo.-le contestó él sonriente. Y le quitó la copa de la mano, provocando un roce, y bebió él también. Dejó la copa en la mesa.- Vamos.

Bailaron y bailaron hasta cansarse, pero no paraban, Maggie iba que se caia, hasta que casi se cae hacia atrás, pero Oliver la sujetó por la cintura, no calculo la fuerza con la que la había sujetado y la había atraído demasiado hacia él. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos, estaban tan cerca…Ella fue bajando poco a poco la mirada hasta que se topó con sus labios… Él lo notó, e inconscientemente se relamió la boca, Maggie se mordió el labio inferior. "Está tan cerca…" Podía oler su aliento, olía a aquella bebida color azul que tanto le gustaba… Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, él seguía con la vista clavada en sus pupilas del color de aquella bebida…El corazón de Maggie se aceleró, cerró los ojos y se encontró con los labios de él sobre los suyos, pronto el beso se fue intensificando hasta terminar perdiéndose en un beso con sabor a bebida azul…

**Reviews!**

_--Wisper--_


	8. Dulce Navidad

**Hola! Perdonad la tardanza, pero estoy en epoca de exámenes y bueno ahora mismo no tengo mucha inspiracion, a si que, no he escrito mucho. Bueno, espero que os guste.

* * *

****Capitulo 8. Dulce Navidad…**

_Fácil de sentir, difícil de explicar…_

Ya estaban de vacaciones, por fin, y las habían comenzado con un perfecto, o casi perfecto, baile.

Maggie estaba feliz, pero no todo era como a ella le gustaría… No se podía quejar. Tenía un novio y unas amigas excelentes. Todo le iba bien, pero había una cosa que hacía que esa felicidad solo durase segundos, cada vez que pensaba en él, su sonrisa se esfumaba y sentía un peso en su estómago. Pero ya no pensaba tanto en él, Oliver lo había sustituido. Se tenía que olvidar de Cedric y rehacer su vida sin él, con Oliver.

La tarde del veintiséis de diciembre era fría, Maggie estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana viendo como los copos de nieve caian sobre el lago, que estaba completamente congelado.

- ¡Señorita Campers y señor Diggory!- les llamó la profesora Sprout. Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver que quería.- ¡Acérquense!- Ordenó. Los dos se miraron sin entender. Cedric se levantó del sofá y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, Maggie dejó de observar el paisaje y los dos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la jefa de su casa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Maggie algo preocupada.

-No pasa nada señorita Campers. Sus padres han venido a recogerles.- explicó amablemente.

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntaron los dos a la vez, completamente furiosos.

- Sí, sus padres han venido a por ustedes.- repitió.- les están esperando en el vestíbulo, cojan ropa para dormir, pasado mañana estarán de vuelta. Buenas noches.- y salió por el retrato, antes de que ninguno de los dos empezara a gritar o a preguntar el por qué.

Se miraron, Cedric se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Maggie bajó al vestíbulo Cedric ya había llegado.

- ¡Por fin apareces hija!- exclamó su madre sonriente.

- Hola mamá. ¿Y papá¿Por qué no ha venido?-preguntó.

- Tenía que ayudar a Jade con unos Grindilows… - explicó Amos, el padre de Ced.

- ¡Hola señor Diggory!- le saludó Maggie cordialmente.

- Bueno eh… ¿Y que hacéis aquí? – preguntó Cedric.

- Pues, queríamos pasar unas Navidades todos juntos…- empezó Emma, la madre de Maggie.

- ¿Y tenía que ser en nuestro último año?- la interrumpió su hija.

- No te quejes, solo son dos días…Además está Cedric.- miraron a Cedric y a su padre que también estaban discutiendo.

- Oh Cedric…mi salvación…- ironizó Campers.

- ¿Por qué dices eso¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó su madre preocupada.

- Nada.- contestó apresuradamente Cedric, que había escuchado la última frase. Maggie le fulminó con la mirada, él sonrió, y esto irritó más a la chica. La madre de Maggie le hizo un gesto a Amos y se apartaron un poco de ellos. Ced y Mag los miraron extrañados.

A Maggie y Cedric les dijeron que querían cambiar de aires, y que querían que estas Navidades fueran las mejores, así que habían reservado unas habitaciones en el hotel Malmaison, en Liverpool.

El viaje en coche desde Hogwarts hasta allí se hizo eterno, aunque el padre de Cedric había encantado el coche para que fuese a triple velocidad, sin que los muggles se diesen cuenta.

Maggie se aburría como una ostra, en el coche solo iban: su madre, el señor Diggory, Cedric y ella, su padre y la madre de Ced, iban más tarde.

Miraba el paisaje, estaba nublado, seguía nevando, y llovía un poco, el día estaba triste, como ella. Todo iba bien, y de repente, tenía que pasar dos días y medio con el chico al que menos quería ver, y sin Oliver, suspiró, miró a Cedric, él, estaba apoyado contra la ventana, también observando el paisaje. Maggie no sabía que hacer, se aburría, y no podía hablar con Cedric, principalmente por que él no quería y por que ella tenía un orgullo que defender. No sabía que hacer para entretenerse.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieta?- espetó malhumorado Cedric al cabo de un poco.

- No.- le contestó ella cansada de aquella situación.

- Pues si no te estás quieta te lanzo un Avada Kedavra.- la amenazó él.

- Sería mejor que esto.- comentó ella tristemente. Él la miro interrogante.

- Exagerada.- murmuró.

- Cállate, _Diggory_...

- Como tú digas, _Campers_.

Maggie, al escuchar su apellido, levantó la vista y miró a Cedric, pero él, ya no la miraba, estaba observando el paisaje, suspiró. Ella también se decidió a observar el paisaje…

Entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta, se habían llamado por el apellido, ya lo dio todo por perdido, su amistad con Cedric se había esfumado, había volado…tantos años… tanto tiempo… todo, perdido, solo formaba parte de su recuerdo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Se la limpió rápidamente. Notó que Cedric la observaba, ella le miró, él se giró rápidamente para volver a ver el paisaje, pero Maggie vio en su rostro una expresión de tristeza. "¿Está triste¿Le preocupa nuestra amistad¿Le importo?" se preguntó ella.

Llegaron al hotel, ninguno de los dos se volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, pidieron las llaves y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, pero mientras que a sus padres les había tocado en el segundo piso, a ellos les tocó en el séptimo…

- Nos vemos a las nueve y media en el hall.- les dijo la madre de Maggie, Emma. Y ella y Amos salieron del ascensor, dejando a Cedric y Maggie solos por primera vez desde que se habían peleado. Se miraron. Sentir su mirada fría a ella le causaba escalofríos, no aguantaba aquello, no podía, sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero aun iban por el tercer piso. Se mordió el labio inferior para que no se le escapase ninguna lágrima.

Aunque estaba con Oliver, seguía enamorada de Cedric, y eso no se podía remediar… Las ganas de llorar fueron mayores, cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya iban por el cuarto piso. Le miró, estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el suelo, en ese momento le recordó a Draco Malfoy. Quinto piso. Frases dolorosas que le había dicho Cedric empezaron a aparecer en su mente… no me gusta que me mientan , Como tú digas Campers se sintió fatal, no quería seguir así… "Mentirosa, Campers…Mentirosa Campers…MC…" le volvió a mirar, él seguía en la misma postura, pero tenía la mirada fija en el marcador del piso, sexto piso, ponía en ese momento. "Que mal suena Campers dicho por él…" negó con la cabeza, y miró la lucecita que indicaba que estaban subiendo, seguían en el sexto… Estaba impaciente por llegar al séptimo y no verle hasta una hora y media después. Los dos miraban fijamente al marcador, hasta que para su suerte, llegaron al séptimo. No sabía que habitación tenía él, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera la de al lado. Miró su tarjeta, 729, él iba por el mismo camino de ella, y eso no le hizo ninguna gracia… consiguió averiguar cual era su habitación, cuando él se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo. No le gustó que su cuarto fuese, justamente, el que ella no quería que fuera, 728. La habitación de al lado.

Entró y cerró de un portazo. Cedric, que estaba abriendo se quedó perplejo. Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar, no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se dirigió de mal humor con la cara surcada de lágrimas, abrió. "¿Qué hace él llamando a mi puerta?"

- ¿Qué?- preguntó nada más abrir, de malas maneras, mientras se limpiaba la cara. Pensaba que podía ser cualquiera menos él. Que se sorprendió al verla así.

- La puerta, no tiene por que pagar tu mal humor.- le contestó él tranquilamente, aunque su voz tenía un deje de preocupación que apenas se notaba.

- Pues dime tú, a quién coño le importa que yo esté de mal humor.-le dijo enfadada. Él desvió la mirada.

- A mí me habría importado.- fijó su vista en ella.- si no me mintieses.- a Maggie eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Otra lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos. Tardó en hablar.

- Entonces, no se como hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo.- le dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos grises de él, aunque le veía borroso, porque las lágrimas empañaban su vista. Cedric suspiró.

- Por que no me has mentido hasta ahora.- contestó Cedric sencillamente.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas que te vaya bien. Cuando descubras la verdad, no vengas a buscarme.- le espetó, cada palabra que decía hacía que su corazón se partiera en millones de trocitos, pero, era lo que tocaba. Él tenía la culpa por no confiar en ella.

- ¿Insinúas que a la mierda todo?- preguntó él preocupado, no esperaba que Maggie le dijese algo así.

- Sí.- le contestó ella decidida, conteniendo las lágrimas por el dolor que le causaba todo aquello.- a la mierda todo.

- No creo que…- empezó él, jodido.

- Es lo que hay. Además, no se que haces hablando con una mentirosa.- le dijo ella también jodida.

- Maggie…- intentó volver a hablar.

- Ni Maggie ni hostias, Cedric. Se…- pero no la dejaron continuar.

- ¿Qué tal chicos?- dijo el padre de Maggie, que venía junto con Jade, la madre de Ced.

- Bien.- mintió su hija.

Se saludaron los cuatro y luego se fueron sus padres a su habitación respectiva. Ellos dos se volvieron a quedar solos.

- Luego hablamos.- fue lo primero que dijo antes de que Maggie terminara la frase de antes.- aun no he entrado en mi cuarto.

- Hasta luego.- se despidió ella, y cerró la puerta. Esta vez sin portazo.

Maggie siguió llorando en su habitación, hasta que llegaron las nueve y cuarto, que alguien llamó a la puerta. Se limpió las lágrimas y abrió, para su suerte, era su madre.

- Hola mamá…

- Hola Maggie. ¿Te has preparado ya?

- ¿Preparado para qué?

- Pues que vamos a ir a cenar, anda, ponte algo para ir más guapa.- y era cierto, aun iba con la túnica del colegio y no se había dado ni cuenta. Sonrió sin querer.

- Sí, ya me cambio.

Su madre salió de la habitación. Maggie se puso algo con lo que ir más elegante y moderna. Se arregló un poco y salió del cuarto, para su suerte no se encontró con Cedric hasta llegar al hall, él tardó un poco en bajar.

Llegaron al restaurante, era de mucho nivel, era un lugar enorme, las paredes eran de mármol verde, las columnas de cristal, había una gran fuente en medio con forma de estrella de David (6 puntas) tenía un agua completamente transparente, y dentro tenía unos focos con luz naranja que contrastaba, a la fuente por dos lados la rodeaban dos escaleras, también de cristal, el piso de arriba tenía una barandilla de mármol blanco por donde se veía el piso de abajo. Las luces eran de color naranja, era un sitio realmente bonito…Maggie se quedó con la boca abierta.

Se sentaron en una mesa del piso de arriba, para su desgracia Cedric se sentó enfrente, Maggie le lanzó una mirada de odio, él sonrió.

- Te gusta joder¿eh?- le soltó ella. La sonrisa de él se amplió. Emma le lanzó a Mag una mirada de reproche.

- Siempre.- contestó. Maggie le taladró con los ojos, y él apartó la vista. Y su sonrisa se borró.

- ¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó inesperadamente para ellos, Kevin, el padre de Maggie. A mitad de la cena, porque Cedric y Maggie no paraban de lanzarse miraditas de odio, de pegarse patadas por debajo de la mesa y de tirarse comida disimuladamente.

- Nada…- contestó Cedric, que se había hecho un experto en mentir a los padres de la gente. Menos a los suyos.

- No te creo, Ced.- dijo su madre.

- En serio, no pasa nada.- esta vez habló Maggie.

- Si no pasara nada, no estaríais así.- comentó Amos.

- Es asunto nuestro, papá.- intentó aclarar Ced.

- No queremos que estéis enemistados…- habló otra vez Amos, algo preocupado. Miró a Maggie, que se comía su pata de cordero mientras escuchaba la conversación.

- Papá, que vosotros seáis amigos no significa que ella y yo lo sigamos siendo. ¿No Maggie?- espetó Cedric y dio por sentada la conversación. Maggie al escuchar aquello se atragantó con su comida.

- Ahoga güelgo. (Ahora vuelvo)- se disculpó y se fue al baño.

"A la mierda, la he cagado… ahora si que nuestra amistad se ha ido al traste…" pensaba de camino al baño, mientras lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ya se le había pasado el "atragantamiento", pero se quedó pensando en el baño durante diez minutos.

Volvió a la mesa con la cara limpia y con una sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa… se sentó en la mesa y no le dedicó ni una mirada a Cedric. Él la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- le preguntó su madre.

- Había cola.- improvisó ella rápidamente. Sintió como Cedric le daba una patadita en la pierna para que le prestase atención. Pasó de él.

Iban por los postres cuando Cedric le metió un papelito en el pastel de chocolate y menta que se estaba comiendo. Cogió el papelito, no le importaba lo que ponía, y se lo tiró a su vaso de bebida, de bebida color azul, no pudo evitar recordar algo al ver aquella bebida… él, tiró parte de su bebida en su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, pero ella, cogió el vaso de Cedric y se bebió todo el líquido azul de un trago. "Por fin algo bueno". Le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó con su pastel. Él gruñó. Sus padres lo vieron todo un tanto sorprendidos pero no comentaron nada.

- Nosotros vamos a salir esta noche. Vosotros…haced lo que os de la gana.- dijo de repente la madre de Maggie al acabar la cena.

- Yo me voy al hotel.- le dijo Mag a su madre.

- Yo también.- dijo Cedric.

- ¿No quereis conocer Liverpool?- preguntó el padre de Ced. Maggie soltó una risita irónica, y Cedric le lanzó una mirada a su padre de: "¿No ves que no?".-Vale, mañana será otro día.- añadió.

Salieron del restaurante, se despidieron de sus padres y se quedaron solos, el camino hasta el hotel no era muy largo, pero tampoco era muy corto. Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, la situación era tensa, no sabía que decir, aunque tampoco quería decir nada. Miró al cielo, se veían pocas estrellas por culpa de la luz de la ciudad, pero pudo ver Aldebarán, en la constelación de Tauro, sonrió, estaba mirando esa estrella cuando Oliver le pidió salir, suspiró y bajó la vista del cielo. No podía pensar en Oliver teniendo a Cedric al lado, se maldijo a si misma por enésima vez…

Habían pasado diez minutos y ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca. Ella se entretenía mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, él sin embargo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Maggie se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las chicas que pasaban por su lado suspiraban o comentaban con sus amigas lo guapo que era y a ella la miraban con odio y envidia, Maggie les sonreía a todas con superioridad. Los dos rieron cuando una chica empezó a decir que un chico tan guapo como él no tenía que estar con una chica tan fea, que tenía que estar con ella y que le gustaba su culo, a voz en grito. Maggie le miró, vio como él reía mirando al suelo. Le encantaba su risa, su alegría, y la sonrisa que se le quedaba después de reírse. Echaba de menos su risa, hacía tiempo que no le veía reír. Sonrió y se enamoró un poquito más, volvió al maldecirse. "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver… ¡Cedric no!" pensaba. Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos, y reinó hasta llegar al hotel.

Subieron a sus habitaciones, pero, cuando Maggie estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto alguien entró detrás. Cedric entró detrás. Se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó harta ya de tanta historia, de tantas mentiras y de tanta mierda.

- Hablar.- contestó él. Se sentó en la cama.

- Yo creo que ya está todo hablado.

- Por tu parte tal vez sí, pero por la mía no.- dijo molesto.

- No se por qué no me lo has dicho antes…pero bueno…en fin, habla.- comentó con pocas ganas de hablar con él. Se sentó a su lado.

- Maggie.- ella miraba el infinito, esperando que él dijese algo que arreglase la situación.- Mírame.- dejó de mirar la nada y centró su mirada en él, en sus ojos grises, por unos segundos se perdió en su mirada, hasta que él habló.- No te tomes en serio lo que he dicho en la cena…

- ¿Y como quieres que me lo tome?-preguntó ella confusa. "¿me está diciendo que no me tome en serio que nuestra amistad se ha ido a la mierda? Que raros son los tíos…"

- No quiero perder tu amistad, aunque parece que a ti no te importe…- le dijo tristemente. Ella endureció la mirada.

- ¡¿Qué no me importa¡Al que no le importa es a ti!-le chilló ofendida.

- Eh, eh…tranquila…- intentó que se calmara, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.- ¿y si no me importa que hago aquí?- continuó.

- El gilipollas.- contestó ella aun ofendida. Cedric rió. - ¡Y si que me importa! - agregó ella.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué pasas de mi y me miras así?- preguntó él, triste.

- ¡Por que estoy jodida y enfadada! Además, tú me hacías lo mismo a mí.- le soltó. Y se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña enfadada.

- ¡Pero por que también me jode que me mientas de esa manera!- exclamó el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Qué no te miento!- gritó ella, cansada de que Cedric pensara que ella era una mentirosa.

- ¿Y por qué me tendría que mentir ella?- preguntó él calmado.

- Creo que tiene bastantes motivos…- respondió ella más tranquila.- Solo hay que verte…- murmuró.

- ¿Insinúas que solo está conmigo por el físico?- preguntó extrañado y apenado.

- No, y por quién eres… Cedric Diggory…el capitán, buscador, prefecto, y como no, campeón de Hogwarts…

- Bah… ella me quiere…- dijo seguro. Maggie suspiró, resignada.

- ¿Y tú a ella?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, temiendo la respuesta.

- Más que a mi vida…- contestó soñador, mirando hacia el infinito. Maggie simplemente fingió una sonrisa y se miró sus zapatos.

- Entonces, estando Cho de por medio siempre seré yo la mala…- dejó caer la cazadora de Hufflepuff.

- No…Maggie, estás equivocada…- contestó Cedric triste.

- Yo creo que no, confías más en ella que en mí…

- ¡No confío más en ella que en ti!- exclamó el joven Diggory alterado.

- ¡Sí! Cedric, me tachas de mentirosa, eso demuestra que le crees a ella… creía que eras un buen Hufflepuff…

- Tú tampoco lo eres… ¡No eres justa¡Yo no te digo nada de tu relación con Wood!- gritó.

-¡Por que Wood no me utiliza¡Sino te creería a ti!- exclamó.- ¿Además por que tendría que mentirte?- preguntó interesada y enfadada.

- ¡Yo que se¡Por que estás celosa!- chilló.

- Vete a la mierda…- fue lo único que dijo. Cedric se levantó y se fue, cerrando de un portazo.- ¡La puerta no tiene por que pagar tu mal humor!-le gritó.

- ¡No me hables!- y cerró la puerta de la habitación 728 de un portazo también. Maggie escuchó como le daba una patada a algo y se tumbaba de golpe en la cama.

Maggie se acostó, triste, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima más por él… ya estaba harta, harta de llorar por un imbécil, por el imbécil en quien se había convertido…golpeó la almohada varias veces y luego se recostó sobre ella. "¿Celosa¿Pero que le a dado a este? Tal vez sí…pero no me jode por que tenga novia, bueno, un poco, pero ¡Le utiliza! Y se supone que es mi amigo y que no quiero que le hagan daño, como haría cualquier Hufflepuff…pero si no me cree, no merece la pena" pensaba ella, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente todo estaba igual, ni Cedric ni Maggie se dignaban a hablarse, pasaban completamente el uno del otro, y sus padres, intentaban reconciliarlos, pero no había forma. Cedric decía que no hablaba con mentirosas y Maggie decía que no hablaba con ingenuos. Así les iba… Pasaron el día visitando los monumentos y las tiendas de la parte mágica de Liverpool. Las familias por la tarde se separaron, porque los padres de Cedric, querían ir a ver un show que hacían unos magos especializados en bestias fantásticas (unicornios, hipogrifos, hipocampos, grifos…). Pero los padres de Maggie preferían ir de compras. Llegaron al callejón Yekhidah y Maggie se fue por ahí a visitar tiendas, quería estar sola, su madre le dio veinte galeones para que se comprara algo.

Paseaba y paseaba, hasta que vio un cartel colgado, en la puerta de una tienda, que llamó su atención, parecía bastante antigua, por fuera era de madera oscura y los cristales estaban llenos de polvo, pero en la puerta se leía un letrero:

"_Si te interesa pertenecer a una orden mágica, entra._

_Poseemos información, artículos y objetos sobre:_

_-Golden Dawn_

_-Alfa y Omega_

_-Stella Matutina_

_-Holy Order de la Golden Dawn_

_-Rosacruz_

Maggie se acercó un poco más, le sonaba ese nombre…Golden Dawn… Llamó al timbre de la tienda, el cual no sonaba, apretó más fuerte, pero seguía sin funcionar, presionó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada, estaría cerrada. No ponía ningún horario. Hasta que para su sorpresa, una viejecita, de poca estatura, con la cara arrugada, las orejas puntiagudas y el pelo canoso (prácticamente blanco) recogido en un moño abrió la puerta.

-¡Por Wescott¡Me vas a dejar sorda chiquilla!- Maggie dio un bote al escuchar la chirriante y aguda voz de aquella señora.

- Perdone, es que el timbre…no sonaba…- dijo avergonzada.

- No todo es lo que parece…- le dijo la viejecita enigmáticamente con su voz de pito.- ¿Qué querías?

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Maggie tímidamente.

- Oh, claro chiquilla, pasa, pasa…

Maggie atravesó la puerta polvorienta, y lo que vio al entrar la dejó alucinada, era como una biblioteca enorme, más que la de Hogwarts, con miles y miles de estanterías altísimas, el lugar no estaba muy bien iluminado, las ventanas estaban sucias y no entraba casi luz, estaba iluminado por velas, que se apagaban continuamente por lo frío que era aquel lugar. Había cinco secciones, cada una correspondía con una orden.

- ¿De que orden te quieres informar chiquilla?- le preguntó la señora.

- De la Golden Dawn.- respondió.

- Oh, muy bien, pasa por aquí…- atravesaron una puerta con rejas de oro donde arriba ponía, Golden Dawn. A parte de libros ahí había fotos, objetos extraños que le recordaron a los que tenía Dumbledore en su despacho y muchas más cosas relacionadas con aquella orden.- Aquí tienes unas chimeneas, con polvos flú, por si quieres visitar algunos de los templos.- le indicó la dependienta.

Pasó gran parte de la tarde en aquel lugar, le interesó bastante aquella orden, así que decidió comprarse uno de los libros que estaba a la venta. El libro tenía un título simple. "Golden Dawn" era de portadas gruesas y de color marrón oscuro con letras doradas. Le costó 8 galeones. Ya se lo leería más detenidamente en el hotel. Eran las siete, había quedado con sus padres a las ocho y media para ir a cenar. Al final del callejón se encontraba el puerto, así que decidió darse una vuelta. Comenzaba a oscurecer, el sol se estaba poniendo, y era una vista preciosa. Estaba apoyada en una barandilla donde al frente veía los barcos anclados y el choque de las olas contra el muelle le daba en la cara. Refrescaba, pero no hacía tanto frío como en Londres y ni mucho menos, nevaba. Observó el resto de los barcos que estaban allí anclados. Se giró para ver si había mucha gente por allí, cuando a diez metros vio a Cedric también mirando la puesta de sol. Suspiró y se fue, cerca había un bar, se sentó en la terraza, debajo de una sombrilla a rallas azules y blancas, que simplemente servía para decorar. Pidió un chocolate y empezó a leer su libro. Era muy interesante. Volvió a echar un vistazo al frente, y allí seguía Cedric, hundido en sus pensamientos. Cuando de repente se le acercó un chico rubio y un poco más bajo que él. Y se pusieron a hablar. Ella los miró extrañada. Continuó con su lectura cuando notó que alguien se acercaba. Levantó la vista. Cedric y el otro chico se estaban acercando, pensó que tal vez se iban a sentar en la misma cafetería cuando alguien exclamó…

-¡Maggie!- reconoció aquella voz al instante. Kirke, el primo de Ced.

-¡Kirke!- exclamó ella sorprendida. -¡Cuánto tiempo!- dejó su libro de lado.

- Ced no me quería decir que habías venido con él.- comentó mientras se sentaba en una silla. Pero su primo permanecía de pie.- Vamos Cedric, siéntate…

-No, yo, eh… me voy a comprar un libro que he visto muy interesante, en una tienda…

- Va, primo¿me piensas dejar a solas con tu novia?-preguntó pícaramente. Maggie empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- ¡¿Mi qué?!- exclamó Ced, alucinando. Maggie rió más aun.

- Ah… que no sois nada...- concluyó Kirke algo avergonzado. A Maggie se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa. Cedric la miraba estupefacto.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó un tanto molesto.

- Pues… que la gente… no se de cuenta de nada.- decía entre risas.- y encima se piensan que tu y yo…- no pudo continuar por que empezó a reír otra vez.

- Sí, es ridículo…- se dejó caer en una silla y empezó a reír él también.- que sentido del humor tienes Kirke, en serio…- y los dos rieron más aun.

-¿Pero que…?- preguntó el rubio Kirke sin entender nada.

- Nada…- le cortó Cedric que seguía riendo.

- Déjalo.- terminó Maggie mientras se tranquilizaba.

- Pero no entiendo nada.

- No lo entiendas, no es nada importante…- dejó caer Maggie. Cedric paró de reír y la miró serio.

-¿Nada importante?-preguntó con un deje de tristeza y odio que apenas se notaba. Maggie bajó la vista.

- Eh¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó Kirke tratando de enterarse de algo.

- Nada.- repitió Cedric, cansado de mentir.

- No, nada no, Ced, que te conozco…- empezó su primo.

- Me voy a comprarme el libro ese…-le interrumpió Ced.- Muy bueno lo de antes, pero, yo tengo novia.-comentó.- y es mejor que ella.- dijo en un susurro que Maggie pudo escuchar a la perfección, le fulminó con la mirada.

- Él mío si que es mejor que tú.- le espetó ella cuando él ya se estaba alejando, Kirke no hizo nada más que sonreír. "¿Y este por que sonríe ahora?" pensó Maggie.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó ella.

- Es raro que no te des cuenta…- fue lo único que respondió.

- ¿eh?

- Pronto lo averiguarás...- sonrió enigmáticamente y echó un vistazo al camino por el cual había desaparecido Cedric. Maggie le miró un tanto extrañada. Pero no dijo nada más.- Bueno, me tengo que ir, me alegro de haberte visto.- se despidió mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Oh, sí, yo también, y espero que nos veamos pronto¿eh? Haber cuando te vuelves a Londres.- dijo ella también levantándose.

- Estas vacaciones, ya sabes, cuando acabe el curso de Auror, haber si me aceptan allí.

- Seguro que sí.- le animó ella. Se dieron dos besos y ella observó como él se perdía por el paseo del puerto con una preciosa puesta de sol a su izquierda, el chico que siempre había estado enamorado de ella en secreto, según Cedric. Pero ahora las palabras de Cedric ya no le valían. Miró su reloj, las ocho y cuarto. Pagó el chocolate, cogió su libro y fue al Herbolario de la Hierbabuena. Donde había quedado con sus padres. Pero allí el único que estaba era Cedric. Se miraron extrañados el uno al otro. Ella se sentó en unos escalones y dejó pasar el tiempo, él se quedó de pie. Observó a la gente pasar, pensando en todo lo sucedido, dándole vueltas a los misterios de la vida, tenía la corazonada de que el primo de Cedric, Kirke, era una clave para resolver todos sus quebraderos de cabeza él sabía algo que nadie más sabía... acerca de algo que Maggie desconocía. Tal vez de Cedric, tal vez de ella misma… "Es todo tan complicado…"

A lo tonto a lo tonto eran las nueve menos veinte y allí no había ni rastro de sus padres. Maggie dejó de mirar gente y centró su mirada en Cedric, seguía de pie y de brazos cruzados, pero estaba apoyado contra una farola.

- Esto es una encerrona.- dijo Maggie cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

- Que lista…- ironizó él.- vámonos.

- Sí…

"¿Por qué justamente ahora a nuestros padres les ha dado por dejarnos solos¿Por qué?"Pensaba de camino al hotel. Odiaba esas situaciones tan tensas con Cedric… No hablaron, ni se miraron ni dieron ninguna señal de que iban juntos. Como si fuesen solos por la calle, pero con el mismo destino.

Entraron por la puerta de la piscina, donde por supuesto había un bar y allí sentados estaban sus padres tomándose unas cervezas de mantequilla. Maggie y Cedric les fulminaron con la mirada y no contestaron a sus eufóricos y alegres saludos.

- Son las nueve de la noche y ya van borrachos…-murmuró Maggie para sí misma. Cedric suspiró.

- Me voy al comedor a cenar…- le informó Maggie.

- Voy contigo.

- No jodas…

- Tranquila, no me voy a sentar en la misma mesa que tú.- Maggie echó un vistazo a las mesas que estaban libres, pero…

- Me da que no va a poder ser…- comentó tristemente.- solo hay una mesa libre…

- Joder… ¿Parece que todo esté en nuestra contra no crees?- preguntó un poco harto.

- ¿Te importa mi opinión?- preguntó ella sarcásticamente. Cedric desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza. – Me voy a dormir, se me ha quitado el hambre.- se giró y se encaminó hacia los ascensores.

- Joder…- escuchó que repetía Ced. Y él se metió en el comedor.

Llegó a su cuarto y sacó su diario, necesitaba plasmar todo lo que sentía sobre el papel, para así no tener que darle tantas vueltas, era como desahogarse, liberarse de una carga muy pesada.

"_Hoy, veintisiete de Diciembre han pasado muchas cosas… pero no solo hoy, sino, desde antes del comienzo de la Navidades…_

_Últimamente me siento mal, aunque por unos segundos puedo llegar a sentirme feliz, pensar en Oliver me hace feliz, por que él me hace feliz, como lo hacía Cedric, pero ahora, él me hace sentirme mal, infeliz. _

_Todo empezó el día en que descubrí la verdad sobre Cho Chang, pero lo que empeoró las cosas fue que se lo contase a Cedric, se enfadó conmigo, y lo sigue estando, y yo también lo estoy. Pero yo lo sufro más, o de diferente manera… Se enfadó por que le conté que Cho no le quería, y le sentó mal, comprensible, pero, yo no tengo la culpa , yo solo le digo las cosas, pero no, él es así de cabezota y le cree a ella. Eso es lo que me fastidia, que confía más en la señorita Cho- soy perfecta- Chang, que en mi, su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Pero él, encima, tiene los cojones de decirme que estoy así por que estoy celosa…se ha vuelto imbécil. ¿Dónde está el verdadero Cedric? Perdido, supongo. Ojalá vuelva. _

_Otro tema es Oliver… buff…Oliver… me encanta, pero no tanto como Cedric ¡aj¡Cedric¡Desaparece de mi mente! Bueno, ahora Oliver y yo estamos saliendo…fue tan bonito… nos besamos en el baile y desde ahí lo único que me ha pasado con él han sido maravillas…Pero no estoy enamorada, solo me gusta, y eso es lo que quiero cambiar. Pero ahora, estoy en Liverpool tumbada en la cama de un hotel… sí, mis padres y los del señor Diggory no han tenido mejor idea de que pasemos unas Navidades los cuatro… ¡Que divertido! Ver a Cedric por obligación varios días y noches…justo lo que yo quería…Y encima nuestros padres se empeñan en dejarnos solos…como no… quieren que nos reconciliemos, pero eso no va a pasar, y me duele pensarlo, por que no quiero perder a Ced por culpa de la china, pero me da que hasta que no corten nuestra amistad no va a volver a ser la misma…_

_También está su primo, Kirke, ese chico sabe cosas… no se si sobre mi, o sobre Cedric, pero sabe cosas… ¡y quiero saberlas! Tengo la sensación de que lo que sabe va a solucionar todas mis historias…intuición femenina… no se… tengo que verle más y hablar con él…Sí, eso haré, el problema es como."_ Cerró su diario, lo guardó en la maleta y se durmió.

Se despertó por culpa de los rallos de sol que entraban por la ventana, serían cerca de las diez. Se desperezó se duchó se vistió y bajó a desayunar. No había nadie conocido. Desayunó tranquilamente y se volvió a su cuarto, cuando a eso de las doce alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Hola mamá.- saludó.

- Hola Mag, a la una salimos, ve preparándote.-le comunicó Emma.

- Vale, mamá.

- Pues te esperamos a la una en el hall, díselo a Cedric.-Maggie bufó.

- Decírselo vosotros.

- No entiendo que os pasa…pero bueno, vale, se lo digo yo.- estaba a punto de irse cuando Cedric apareció por el pasillo.

-¡Cedric!-le llamó la señora Campers. Maggie intentó cerrar la puerta, pero su madre puso la mano para que no la cerrase.- ven un momento.- Cedric se acercó.

- Dime.- ignoró completamente a Maggie.

- Ayuda a Maggie a hacerse la maleta.- dijo para sorpresa de Maggie su madre. Cedric estaba a punto de replicar pero Maggie hablo antes.

- No te inventes cosas mamá…

- Es que no podéis estar así… ¿No os dais cuenta?

- Es que vosotros nos hacéis la vida imposible…- le soltó Maggie.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó su madre tristemente. Cedric se mantenía al margen.

- Sí, mamá, no nos queremos ni ver y nos juntáis más…- le respondió a su madre Mag, Cedric asintió.

- Es que queremos que os reconciliéis.

- ¿Y no os importa más lo que queramos nosotros?-miró a Cedric.

- Sí, pero…- empezó Emma.

- Pues no lo parece…-le interrumpió.- además… ¿Qué más os da?- su madre evadió la pregunta.

- Nos vemos a la una en el hall.- fue lo último que dijo. Y desapareció por el pasillo. Cedric se metió en su cuarto y Maggie empezó a hacerse la maleta.

El viaje de vuelta fue igual de horrible que el de ida, la única diferencia es que hacía sol y Maggie tenía un libro con el cual entretenerse.

Llegaron al colegio. Se despidieron rápidamente de sus padres, ya que estaban un poco enfadados con ellos y fueron rápidamente a su sala común.

Maggie dejó su maleta y fue corriendo a buscar a Lena, pero la encontró besándose con Robert y cambió de idea. Fue a buscar a Oliver.

-¡Hey!-escuchó que alguien la llamaba.- ¡Maggie!- se dio la vuelta. Lena corría hacia ella. Sonrió.

- ¡Len!- exclamó. La abrazó.

-¿Qué tal con Cedric- no creo a mi mejor amiga- Diggory?- preguntó curiosa.

- Pues bueno…nos hemos peleado más…está hecho un imbécil…-le contó. Miro al sitio donde antes estaban Robert y Lena, pero no había nadie.- ¿Y Robert?- preguntó.

- Le he dicho que tenía que hablar contigo, que se fuese por ahí.- dijo.- ¿Cómo que os habéis peleado?- preguntó un tanto extrañada. Maggie se lo contó todo absolutamente todo con sumo detalle.- ¿Entonces el primo de Cedric crees que sabe cosas?

- Sí… sabe más de lo que cuenta.- le explicó ella.

- Me lo imagino…Cedric le habrá contado algo…

- pero… ¿Qué algo?- Lena sonrió.- ¿Tú también¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Maggie completamente sorprendida.

- No…-volvió a sonreír.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó Maggie esperando que la respuesta de su amiga resolviera todo.

- Ya te darás cuenta…-fue lo único que dijo. Y le guiñó un ojo a alguien que estaba detrás de Maggie. "Otra como Kirke…" De repente sintió unos brazos que la cogían por detrás.- Os dejo, nos vemos luego. ¡Adiós Oliver!

- ¡Hasta luego!-se despidió Mag.

- ¡Adiós!- dijo Oliver.- ¿Cómo está mi cazadora de Hufflepuff favorita?- preguntó y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Bueno, bien… ¿y tú?

-¿Cómo que "bueno"?-preguntó él sorprendido. Maggie le contó lo que había pasado con Cedric pero no muy detalladamente.-Imbécil.- fue lo único que dijo Oliver. Ella suspiró.

Iban cogidos por la cintura paseando por los pasillos del colegio hablando de cosas triviales cuando se encontraron a Katie Bell y a Michael Corner gritando en una esquina. Katie estaba con la cara roja de furia y fuera de sus casillas, Michael estaba tranquilo.

-¿Pero de qué vas?- le decía ella.- ¿Cómo te atreves a liarte con Chang?

-Yo no voy de nada. Simplemente, aprovecho la situación. – le contestaba él mirándose las uñas. Maggie y Oliver se quedaron pasmados con esa respuesta. Oliver se puso tenso y estuvo a punto de ir a meterle una bofetada a Corner.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó la cazadora de Gryffindor. Y le dio una bofetada en plena cara, dejando al Ravenclaw totalmente desconcertado.

- ¿Pero que haces?-le preguntó el chico enfurecido.

- Lo que te mereces, por cabrón.- contestó seriamente. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a todos los que estaban cotilleando con la boca abierta, muchas Ravenclaws fueron a consolar a su querido Michael.

- Ahora vuelvo.-le dijo inesperadamente Oliver y corrió tras Katie.- ¿Estás bien?- oyó que le preguntaba cuando la alcanzó y vio como a ella se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Maggie se despidió con la mano y se fue a su sala común a deshacer el equipaje.

* * *

**Notas: Pensaba hacer el cap más largo y contar todas las Navidades, pero como llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar y ya tiene 12 páginas de Word he decidido dejarlo así.**

**Reviews! **

**(Muchísimas gracias a las que me los dejais!)**

**BsSs! **

_--Wisper--_


	9. Segunda prueba

Hola! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! perdonarme por tardar tanto y porque este capítulo sea tan corto, pero esque no puedo poner más. Lo siguiente que viene ya es cosa del décimo, que pronto lo pondré aqui. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Segunda Prueba.**

_Siento no entender por que siento lo que siento,_

_Siento entenderlo y no poder decir te quiero…_

Las Navidades habían pasado rápidamente y las clases volvían a empezar. Sin darse cuenta enero ya había volado, y se encontraban en febrero, nevaba menos y no hacía tanto frío, pero llovía mucho. Los campeones estaban cada vez más nerviosos, el 24 de febrero se acercaba… Y Maggie seguía sin hablarse con Cedric, su relación había decaído por completo, como si no se conociesen, se ignoraban mutuamente. A su vez, ella estaba de lo más feliz con Oliver, pero estaba un poco celosilla, por que él pasaba mucho tiempo con Katie… Y así pasaron las semanas hasta que por fin llegó el esperado día por todos y temido por unos pocos…

Había llegado el maldito 24 de febrero, Maggie estaba de lo más nerviosa, seguía enamorada de Ced y temía por él.

La prueba se celebraba en el lago, Maggie estaba preocupada, Potter no llegaba y quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara… Pero a lo lejos, vio como una persona iba corriendo como una flecha hacia allí, entonces se dio cuenta de que era Harry, dio un suspiro de alivio y miró atentamente a los campeones, que estaban de pie al lado de la mesa del tribunal. Para su sorpresa, Bagman empezó a hablar:

-Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno…dos… ¡tres!-el silbato se escuchó por todas partes, y los campeones se sumergieron en el agua fría del lago negro. Maggie observaba el lago detenidamente, por si pasaba algo, pero nada, estaba preocupada "¿Y si se ahoga alguien?" y a la vez intrigada… "¿Qué será lo que tienen que rescatar?" Los minutos pasaban y de ahí no salía nadie, se empezó a poner más nerviosa, dejó de mirar el lago y observó a la gente de su alrededor, hasta que una conversación de unas Ravenclaws llamó su atención.

-¿Dónde está Cho?- preguntó una con el pelo rizado y rubio.

- No sé, no la he visto desde que Flitwick la ha llamado esta mañana.- le contestó otra chica algo preocupada.

Volvió a observar el lago, nada, de allí no salía nadie.

-¿Cuánto a pasado?- le preguntó a Len.

- media hora.-contestó su amiga. Era una situación extraña, un poco aburrida por que no pasaba nada y excitante por si pasaba algo. Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó el reflejo del sol en el agua.

- Maggie.- la llamó una voz al cabo de unos minutos. – ¡Mira!- Lena señalaba una mancha que se acercaba a la superficie entusiasmada.- ¿Será Ced?-Maggie no contestó, se limitó a observar aquella mancha acercarse, pero parecía que estuviese a kilómetros de la superficie. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons aplaudieron cuando se supo que era Fleur Delacour, pero su rostros de volvieron tristes cuando la chica subió a la superficie inconsciente y sin ningún objeto o persona valiosa. Madame Maxime la atrajo hacia la tribuna con un hechizo. La chica al tocar el suelo se despertó y empezó a chillar.

-¡Gabgielle¿Dónde está mi hegmana?- consiguió escuchar Maggie. La francesa estaba de lo más preocupada…

El tiempo seguía pasando… Maggie estaba alterada.

-¿Cuánto a pasado?- volvió a preguntar a su amiga.

- diez minutos.- contestó Lena seria.-faltan veinte.

Aquellos veinte minutos pasaron lentamente, hasta que el ganador salió del lago con su tesoro más preciado. Maggie no creía posible lo que estaba viendo, Cho Chang, entre los brazos del ganador de la segunda prueba, entre los brazos de Cedric. La envidia la invadió por completo. "Así que lo más preciado para Cedric es Cho…" pensó indignada. En seguida llegó Krum, con una Hermione sorprendida. Y al cabo de unos minutos apareció Harry, con dos personas. Ron, y la hermana de Fleur. Que corrió contenta a agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella. A Potter le pusieron en el segundo puesto por querer salvarlos a todos. O eso le comunicó una sirena a Dumbledore. Maggie le dedicó una mirada a Oliver que la observaba sonriente junto a Katie, que también sonería. Ya que su Harry había quedado como primero de los perdedores, segundo. Las personas de las tribunas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin vitoreaban y aplaudían a Cedric como locos. Menos Maggie. Que no supo que sentir. Si alegría o desilusión.

- ¡Ha ganado¡Maggie¡Ha ganado!- le repetía una Lena muy feliz.- ¡Cedric ha ganado¡Cedric campeón!- bajaron juntas hasta la mesa del tribunal, porque Len le quería felicitar. Ced sonreía sin parar y Cho hacía igual. Lena arrastró a Maggie hasta donde se encontraban.

- ¡Enhorabuena Cedric!- le felicitó Lena alegremente. Cho para la sorpresa de Maggie se fue a hablar con no se quien. Maggie no había escuchado el nombre.

- Gracias Len.-Le contestó él, también alegremente. Lucía una sonrisa resplandeciente, perfecta. Hacía tiempo que no estaban tan cerca. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Él estuvo apunto de decirle algo, pero cerró la boca. Maggie le sonrió amargamente. Y la sonrisa de Ced desapareció por unos segundos. Y cuando volvió a aparecer ya no relucía tanto. A Mag se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Vamos Len?- fue lo único que dijo.

- Sí, Maggie.- contestó.- Nos vemos.- se despidió del campeón.

- Hasta luego.- dijo él. Y se fue a hablar con alguien que Maggie no pudo distinguir.

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?-le preguntó Lena de vuelta al castillo.

- Por que no quiero hablar con él. Según él soy una mentirosa¿Le voy a mentir más felicitándole mientras me da igual?-le respondió de mal humor.

- Sabes que no te da igual, Maggie…- le recordó Lena. Maggie suspiró.- ¿Estás dispuesta a perderle¿En serio?

- ¡No¡No quiero!-exclamó- Pero me jode… me jode que lo único que le importe sea Chang, y que por advertirle de lo que ella hace me tache a mi de mentirosa. ¡Cuando la mentirosa es ella!- contestó enfadada.

- ¡Pues demuéstraselo!- dijo Len.- Además… sabes que sí que le importas… ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando se ha dado cuenta de que no le ibas a decir nada¿Qué simplemente le ibas a dedicar una especie de sonrisa e ibas a pasar de él¿Te has dado cuenta?- empezó a cuestionarle. Maggie se paró.

- No, no me he fijado.- mintió.- Y si ha puesto esa a cara seguro que ha sido por que ha visto a Cho hablando con alguno y se ha puesto celoso.

- Maggie, por favor… no digas tonterías.- intentó tranquilizarla la rubia.- Iba por ti.

- Pues si iba por mí… ¡Que se joda!- gritó furiosa.- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué solo puedo sufrir yo?-Lena suspiró resignada.

-No…pero entiéndele… él…bueno, esta enam…digo, le gusta mucho Cho…y que tu, justamente tú, le digas que solo está con él por quien es y tal… No creo que le haga mucha gracia.-le explicó su amiga.

- ¿y que problema hay con que se lo diga yo?- preguntó Maggie más calmada.

- Pues que le jode más… le da más importancia.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Estoy segura.

- Pues yo no lo creo así.- Dijo para sorpresa de Lena.

-¿Entonces que crees?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

- Pues… que le importa una mierda.

- Maggie, me dijiste que a él si que le importaba vuestra amistad y tú.

-¡Pero no me lo creo!- exclamó la morena. Lena se echó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto Maggie molesta.

- De que tú dices que está enfadado contigo por que eres una mentirosa y tú piensas lo mismo que él… que es un mentiroso.

- Yo no he dicho eso…-empezó Maggie.

- Acabas de decir que no le crees.- la interrumpió Len. Maggie suspiró y continuó caminando.-Bueno… ¿Qué tal con Wood?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Bien, supongo…- contestó rápidamente Maggie.

- ¿Supones?- cuestionó Len sorprendida.

- Si, supongo.

- ¿Y eso?- dijo Len preocupada.

- Pasa demasiado tiempo con Bell…y bueno… yo estoy enamorada de ya sabes quien…-contestó en voz baja.

- ¿Pasa demasiado tiempo con Katie?- preguntó extrañada.

- Sí.- dijo secamente Campers.

-¿Crees que él sigue sintiendo algo por Bell?

- Sí.- contestó mientras un nudo se iba formando en su estómago.

- Y tú lo sigues sintiendo por Cedric… entonces… ¿Qué hacéis saliendo?- preguntó para la sorpresa de Maggie, la cual se quedó parada otra vez.

- No lo sé. Estoy pensando en cortar…- le comentó. Lena abrió mucho los ojos. Pero no dijo nada.

* * *

--Wisper--


	10. ¡A la mierda el orgullo!

Hola! Como el Cap 9 fue muy corto he decidido darme más prisa con el 10. ¡Y aquí lo teneis! Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capitulo 10. ¡A la mierda el orgullo!**

_Nunca digas nunca, nunca será tarde, piensa con el corazón, nunca es tarde para pedir perdón…_

Maggie estaba copiando los ingredientes de la pizarra para preparar el Filtro De Los Muertos, cuando Lena le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. Maggie se giró.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Vas a cortar con Oliver?-le susurró Lena.

- No lo se.- contestó.- Lo estoy pensando.- mintió. No quería pensarlo y tampoco acordarse. Le gustaba Oliver. Pero quería a Cedric. Aunque su amor no fuese correspondido.

- Pues ya me dirás…

- Sí... ya t…-empezó Maggie. Pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Pasa algo señorita Campers?- preguntó la áspera voz del profesor de pociones.

- ¡No!- exclamó sobresaltada.-No pasa nada profesor.

- No obstante, nos puede contar lo que le estaba diciendo a la señorita Evans… ¿O me equivoco?- dijo lentamente Snape. Maggie notó como unos ojos grises la miraban atentamente. Y se ruborizó al notar esa mirada constante de Cedric. Snape notó esto. - ¿Tiene que ver con el señor Diggory?- preguntó para ponerla en ridículo. Cedric sonrió y Maggie se sorprendió.

- ¿_Diggory_?- preguntó extrañada.-No.- respondió algo más tranquila. La sonrisa de Ced se borró.

- ¿Entonces…?-cuestionó el profesor.

- Profesor…- intentó explicarse Maggie.

- No me interesan sus temas de conversación señorita Campers.- la interrumpió de pronto el profesor dejándola un poco sorprendida.- Nunca me ha interesado el tema de conversación de un Hufflepuff indiscreto y maleducado que no respeta el silencio en mi clase.-continuó, con un deje de odio en cada palabra. Maggie le miró fijamente a los ojos esperando su siguiente sermón.- Así que, si vuelve a molestarme, será castigada y se le quitarán puntos a su casa…- La miró con desdén y empezó a pasearse entre los estudiantes para ver que hacían.

Al cabo de un rato cuando ya estaba preparando la poción empezó a pensar en la pregunta de su amiga. "¿Vas a cortar con Oliver?" no quería pensar en aquello… "Sí" se respondió mentalmente. "Es lo mejor, yo quiero a Cedric… y él a Katie… sí, estoy completamente segura… él aun no ha olvidado a Katie… y menos ahora…que está siempre con ella… sí, me tiene que entender… él me gusta pero ni la mitad que lo hace Cedric…" estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba mezclando mal los ingredientes. La poción que debería ser de un color completamente negro y ser completamente líquida, parecía una sopa de fideos. Snape se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO SEÑORITA CAMPERS?!- le chilló cuando ya estaba a su lado.- ¡NO ESTAMOS HACIENDO PRACTICAS DE COCINA¡SI QUIERE HACER SOPA VALLASE A LAS COCINAS!- Maggie se asustó y al intentar apartarse del profesor, que le dio la impresión de que se iba abalanzar sobre ella, hizo un movimiento brusco y tiró el caldero al suelo.

-¡30 PUNTOS MENOS PARA HUFFLEPUFF¡Y ESTÁ CASTIGADA¡ESTA TARDE A LIMPIAR TODA LA CLASE¡A LAS SEIS LA QUIERO AQUÍ!- le gritó completamente fuera de sí.

- Lo siento profesor yo…- intentó disculparse ella.

- ¡CALLESE!- volvió a gritar. Y se fue hacia su asiento. -¡RECOJA EL ESTROPICIO CAMPERS!- y ese fue su último chillido. Maggie escuchó una risita provinente de su antiguo amigo Cedric. Le fulminó con la mirada y este paró, pero aun sonriente. "Imbéciles" pensó.

Menos mal que aquella era la última clase del día. Así no tenía que estar de mal humor durante el resto de clases y pasarlo peor… Hizo los deberes que tenía para el día siguiente y a las seis menos diez se dirigió a las mazmorras. Pero en una esquina antes de llegar escuchó dos voces conocidas. Las de Cedric y Cho.

-Entonces me paso a los ocho.- decía él.

- Sí…- le respondió Cho con una voz de fingida enamorada. Maggie hizo una mueca y miró su reloj. Quedaba un minuto, y no quería llegar tarde. Pasó por delante de ellos, que se estaban besando, como si nada y se dirigió hacia la clase de pociones.

Llegó justamente a las seis, en ese momento el profesor salía de su despacho para ordenarles el castigo.

- Hola, profesor.- Saludó Maggie lo más cordialmente posible antes de que se enfadara como lo había hecho anteriormente.

- ¿Dónde está Chang?- preguntó como si no la hubiese escuchado. Maggie se sorprendió ya que Cho no pintaba nada ahí…a no ser… que las castigasen juntas… Tragó saliva ante tan posibilidad.

- Se estaba besando con un chico en un pasillo cerca de aquí.- respondió inocentemente. Snape levantó una ceja. Decidió omitir el nombre de Cedric para que no se enfadara más con ella si se enteraba.

- Voy a ver…- dijo, y salió por la puerta. Maggie sonrió. Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó los gritos de Snape.

- ¡CHANG¡¿QUE HACE AQUÍ TODABIA¡DEJE DE TONTEAR CON DIGGORY Y VENGA A MI CLASE¡DIEZ PUNTOS MENOS PARA RAVENCLAW!- gritaba el profesor. Maggie soltó una risita. Cuando entraron Snape llevaba a Cho cogida por una de las mangas de la túnica. Cho la fulminó con la mirada.

- Bien,- empezó el profesor una vez se calmó.- van a tener que limpiar y ordenar la clase, y no se irán de aquí hasta que no esté todo reluciente.- Una vez lo hubo dicho salió de la clase y se encerró en su despacho a hacer Merlín sabe que. Campers y Chang se asesinaron con la mirada.

- Tú limpias y yo ordeno.- Dijo Cho de forma imperiosa. Maggie soltó una risita.

- ¿Crees que voy a hacer lo que tú me digas?- preguntó de una manera parecida a como lo hubiese hecho Malfoy.

-¿Quién tiene a Cedric?- preguntó Cho.

-¿Quién lo ha tenido seis años?-le restregó Maggie. Cho no contestó.-Yo.- se respondió.-Así que, tú limpias y yo ordeno.-sonrió triunfal y se dedicó a poner las mesas en su sitio. Cho gruñó. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, aquello era sumamente aburrido. Y encima con la asiática… eran las siete menos cuarto y ahí aun quedaba mucho que hacer. Y Chang había quedado con Ced en quince minutos… obviamente en quince minutos no habrían acabado por mucha prisa que se diesen…

- Campers…- la llamó Cho al cabo de unos minutos.- He quedado con Ced en cinco minutos, acaba tú, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- dijo con tono de superioridad.

- Me da igual lo que tengas que hacer. Yo no voy a hacer tu trabajo, pregúntale a Snape.- Se giró hacia la puerta y vio a Cedric apoyado en el marco. Sonrió, se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

- Chang… ¿Es cierto lo que de Corner y tu…os liasteis?- por suerte Cho no se había enterado de que había llegado Cedric.

- A ti no te lo voy a decir.- le contestó cortante.

-Vamos… ¿Qué más da?- preguntó.- Las dos sabemos a quien prefiere Cedric…-dijo como si nada.

-Bueno sí… nos liamos.- contestó en un susurro, pero que Cedric pudo escuchar. Si giró hacia la puerta y le miró. Su expresión era… indescriptible. Era una mezcla de enfado y decepción.

- Y… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Maggie. Sabia que le estaba haciendo daño, pero eso le pasaba por no confiar en ella.

- Bueno, Ced no estaba y Bell… bueno, nos costó deshacernos de ella… pero fue divertido…- terminó con una sonrisa, recordando todo aquello.

- Sí, seguramente sería muy divertido, pero para el que debe de haber sido muy divertido será para tú novio, que te ha escuchado.- dijo Maggie con una sonrisa. Cho entonces dejó de limpiar los tarros sucios de ingredientes y se giró hacia la puerta, y le vio.

- Ce… ¡Cedric!- tartamudeó.- No es lo que parece…Yo no…- pero no tenía nada con que justificarse.

- Ya, claro…-la interrumpió dolido.

- Yo…eh… ¡me voy!- dijo Maggie y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Ced intentó detenerla pero se escabulló. Vio la mirada de odio de Cho y sonrió triunfal.

- ¡Te dejo!- escuchó que chillaba Cedric a lo lejos. Y escuchó como la falsa de la china se ponía a llorar. Bufó y continuó su camino a la sala común.

Se tumbó en su cama donde esperaba a Lena. Cuando esta entro por la puerta casi se le echa encima.

-¡Cedric lo sabe!- exclamó llena de alegría.

- ¿Qué…?- preguntó Len desconcertada.

-¡Que ya lo sabe¡Lo de Chang!- dijo muy feliz.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Lena y se le escapó una sonrisa.- ¿Y eso¿Qué has hecho Maggie?- preguntó curiosa. Se sentaron en la cama de Maggie.

- Bueno… digamos que Cho me ha contado que se lió con Corner delante de Cedric sin darse cuenta…- Le confesó alegremente.

-¿Cómo ha sido eso¡Quiero detalles!- exclamó emocionada la rubia Hufflepuff. Maggie se lo contó todo muy feliz. –Y… ¿Has pensado en como estará Cedric ahora?-le preguntó preocupada. A Mag le cambió la cara. -¿Le vas a perdonar?-le interrogó. Maggie no supo que contestar.

- No lo se… supongo que terminaré perdonándole… - murmuró.

- Mag… debe de estar echo polvo… por un lado lo a dejado con Cho, y por el otro se ha dado cuenta de que te ha estado llamando mentirosa cuando solo le decías le verdad… no creo que esté muy feliz…Si le perdonas… le ayudarás a sobrellevar el dolor de la ruptura…-le aconsejó su amiga.

- Lena… yo también tengo mis problemas y no viene él a ayudarme… solo por que el señor ya este mal teng…- empezó a decir Maggie enfadada.

- Es tu amigo¿no?- le interrumpió Len.

- Si… o eso era antes…- respondió la castaña con pena.

-Perdónale, no me seas orgullosa anda…

-No se…

- ¿Cuándo eras más feliz¿Cuándo erais amigos o cuando no?- le preguntó de sopetón, dejando a Maggie un tanto desconcertada. Lo más correcto habría sido anteponer la felicidad al orgullo. Pero como ella era tan cabezota anteponía el orgullo a su felicidad. A la de ambos. A la de Cedric y a la de ella. Pero por una vez decidió tomar la opción adecuada. ¡A la mierda el orgullo!

- Cuando éramos amigos.- contestó finalmente. Lena sonrió.

-Perdónale.- fue su última palabra y desapareció por las escaleras dejando a Maggie en la cama pensativa.

Bajó a la sala común a buscar a Len para ir a cenar juntas, aunque era un poco tarde, ya eran las diez y quedaba poca gente en la sala común. "Habrá ido con Robert…"pensó. Allí vio a Cedric sentado en un sofá ocre con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos. Se quedó unos segundos mirándole pero alguien la distrajo.

- Campers.- la llamó una chica de tercero.- ¿Qué le pasa a Cedric?-le preguntó preocupada. Le miró otra vez y se encontró con su mirada que le pedía a gritos que no le dijese nada a la chica de tercero.

- No lo se.- Mintió.

- Es que nunca le habíamos visto así, y cuando le hemos ido a preguntar no nos ha contestado.- le explicó la chica inocentemente. Maggie se encogió de hombros.

- Será algún asunto personal... Debe de estar muy solicitado…-comentó. La chica puso una expresión de horror.- ¿Te gusta?-le preguntó curiosa. La chica se sonrojó y asintió lentamente, Mag le sonrió.- Comprensible…-dejó caer.- Bueno, me voy a cenar. ¡Adiós!- se despidió y se fue camino del Gran Comedor.

Había sido de las últimas en salir del Gran Comedor, pero cuando llegó a su sala común volvió a encontrarse a Cedric en la misma posición que antes. Algo se retorció en su estómago. Solo estaba Diggory, ya que como al día siguiente había clase los alumnos habían subido ya a su cuarto a dormir o ha hablar. Además, como Cedric era tan querido en Hufflepuff decidieron dejarle solo en la sala común para no molestarle. Maggie caminó sigilosamente para que no notara su presencia. Pero no tuvo mucha suerte.

- _Maggie_.- la llamó Cedric con un hilo de voz. Maggie sonrió para sus adentros, había dicho Maggie no Campers . Ahora ella no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si pasar de él o escucharle. Pero es que se le veía tan mal, no podía joderle más. Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

- Dime, _Cedric_.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó. – No tenía que haber desconfiado de ti.- continuó. Maggie se mordió el labio inferior.- Entiendo que ahora no me quieras perdonar…He sido un imbécil…-murmuró. Maggie desvió la mirada. Era tan grande la tentación de mandarlo todo a la mierda y abrazarle y perdonarle, pero si hacia eso el orgullo se iba a quejar… ¡A la mierda el orgullo! Sonrió y le miró a aquellos ojos grises con los que había soñado tantas veces…

- Da igual… olvídalo.- fue lo que dijo antes de lanzársele encima y abrazarle como si no le hubiese visto en años. Cedric correspondió al abrazo gustoso y con la misma intensidad, provocando que Maggie quedara en un estado de embobamiento total. Cuando Cedric la soltó los dos tenían dos grandes sonrisas en el rostro.- Ced, por cierto… felicidades por lo de la prueba.- la sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

- Gracias.- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella.- te tendría que haber elegido a ti para la prueba.-le susurró al oído. La cara de Mag se puso del color del pelo de un Weasley.

- Es cosa del pasado…- dijo Maggie cuando su cara tuvo una tonalidad normal.- Olvídalo.-añadió.

Olvidado.- dijo el buscador de Hufflepuff con su magnífica sonrisa. Maggie se derritió. - ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y Maggie le seguía.

- Ya lo has hecho.- contestó Maggie.

- ¿De que estabas hablando con Len en pociones?- preguntó curioso.

- Ah… de Oliver.-contestó Maggie indiferente.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con él?

- Bueno… pasar no ha pasado nada… solo que… creo que le voy a dejar…- contestó un poco insegura.

- ¿Y eso?- cuestionó él extrañado.

- Pues… Oliver pasa demasiado tiempo con Bell… y yo… eh… prefiero a otro.- respondió apenada. Cedric levantó una ceja.

- ¿A qué otro?-preguntó pícaro.

-Eh…- empezó Maggie bastante nerviosa

- ¡Ah!- exclamó de repente Ced.- ¿Es ese que no me quieres decir quien es, no?

- Sí.-contestó ella ya más tranquila.

- Pues me tienes intrigado.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Ya me dirás quien es…-y se levantó del sofá.

- Sí…- contestó ella poco convencida.

-¿Subes?- le preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella asintió y le cogió la mano. Durante el contacto Maggie sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Pero a su parecer Ced no había sentido nada, y su sonrisa se entristeció un poco. Ese era otro de sus problemas… ¿Cuándo le iba a decir a Ced quien era aquel chico que para él era tan misterioso? Negó con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y sonrió al pensar que se habían reconciliado. Se alegró de haber mandado su orgullo a la mierda.

Cuando entró en el cuarto Len y las otras dos seguían despiertas.

- ¿De donde vienes Maggie?- le preguntó Sarah al ver la sonrisa boba de Maggie. Obviamente Mag no le iba a contar a Sarah que se había reconciliado con Ced y menos si llegaba tan feliz, seguro que pensaban lo que no era y seguramente se lo contarían a Chang y no dudarían en hacer correr el rumor para que llegase a oídos de Oliver, cosa que a Maggie no le preocupaba demasiado ya que le iba a dejar, pero no quería que Oliver pensara que lo dejaba por haber tenido algo con Cedric. Aunque pronto se enterarían todos de que ya se llevaban bien.

- De la sala común.- respondió, y era verdad.

- Ya, ya… y… ¿Con quien estabas?- esta vez fue el turno de Samantha.

- Con un amigo- eso también era verdad.

- ¿Solo amigo?- preguntó Sam.

- Sí.

- ya, ya…- dijo Sam sin creérselo.

- y… ¿Quién es?-preguntó Sarah.

- Robert.- mintió. Ya le contaría a Lena que se había reconciliado con Cedric. Len la miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿y por que vienes tan sonriente?- preguntó Sarah pícara.

- Bueno, eh… ¿me vais a hacer estos interrogatorios siempre que llegue un poco tarde?- preguntó al no saber que contestar.

- No, siempre que nos digas que has estado con un chico y vengas tan feliz.-le explicó Sarah.

- ¿no te habrás enrollado con el novio de Len, verdad?-preguntó seria Sam.

- ¿Qué¡No soy tan guarra como para hacer eso!- exclamó sorprendida.

- Vale, tranquila.- intentó calmarla Sarah.

- Interrogatorio finalizado.- anunció Samantha. Maggie rodó los ojos.- ¡A dormir!-y con un movimiento de varita apagó las luces de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Maggie bajó a desayunar y para su sorpresa se encontró a Cedric esperándola. Len le lanzó una mirada interrogativa y Maggie le hizo un gesto de que ya hablarían después.

- Mag… Acompáñame un momento- susurró Ced en el desayuno. Maggie le miró perpleja.- Tengo que decirte algo.- explicó. Ella le miró más sorprendida aun, pero se levantó y le siguió hasta fuera del Gran Comedor. Durante el camino Maggie dirigió una furtiva mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, más concretamente a Oliver Wood… que en esos momentos estaba riendo junto con Katie Bell y los gemelos Weasley. Maggie se entristeció un poco… Aquello confirmaba sus ganas de terminar con su relación.

- Dime.- dijo impaciente. Cuando ya habían salido

- Eh… no creo que te haga mucha gracia…- empezó dubitativo. Las esperanzas de Maggie de que se le fuese a declarar se fueron al traste.- Pero… Ayer… cuando volví de las mazmorras…- su rostro se entristeció y se puso un poco más serio. – Bueno, que vi a Wood y a Bell… bastante… eh… cariñosos.- terminó mirando con preocupación a Maggie. Ella soltó un bufido y apretó sus puños.

- ¿Cómo que bastante cariñosos?- preguntó un poco enfadada. Cedric se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Pues…- intentó explicar inseguro.

- ¿No se estarían besando, verdad?- preguntó con los puños cerrados y con el ceño fruncido. Cedric sonrió.

-No, no…- contestó un poco más tranquilo.

- Ah… bueno, entonces me da igual… - comentó relajándose.- Lo que me has dicho hace que quiera dejarlo lo antes posible…- dijo desviando la mirada. Cedric tragó saliva.

- ¿Estás segura…?- preguntó.

- Sí.- contestó ella decidida.

- Luego le echarás de menos.

-¿Cómo voy a echar de menos alguien que se pasa la gran parte del tiempo con la chica de la cual está enamorado…?- Preguntó sarcásticamente. Cedric se encogió de hombros. –y creo que es hora de que yo haga lo mismo.- añadió.

- Oh… ¿vas a pasar más tiempo con tu enamorado?- preguntó Ced pícaro.

- Sí.

- entonces podré descubrir quien es…- dijo mientas sonreía maliciosamente. Maggie soltó una risita. "Sí… dudo que me veas con alguno que no seas tú… por lo menos más de media hora…" pensó.

- Si descubres quien es… avísame. No sea que te equivoques de chico…- y se rió de su propio comentario.

- Vale. Aunque estoy seguro de que es Roger Davies.- Maggie soltó una carcajada.

- Sí… me vuelve loca…- ironizó ella. Cedric rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Maggie le miró sonriente y se fueron a la primera clase del día. Encantamientos.

-¿Te sientas conmigo?- le preguntó Ced una vez entraron en clase.

- ¡No!- exclamó alguien.- Hoy se sienta conmigo.- dijo Lena.- Te la dejo en Transformaciones.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó Maggie.- ¡Me sentaré con quien yo quiera!- Lena y Cedric la miraron suplicantes.

- Maggie tengo que hablar contigo…- le dijo Len…- seguro que Ced no te tiene que decir nada…- susurró. Maggie rió.

- Pero es Ced…- le dijo Maggie a Len al oído. Cedric las miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Lena sonrió.

- Vale…-cedió la rubia Hufflepuff. Maggie le sonrió.- Cedric… tu ganas.- le dijo haciéndose la perdedora.- te prefiere a ti antes que a mi.- Maggie le dio un codazo. Y Len se fue a buscar a Robert. Cedric rió disimuladamente.

Maggie estaba en clase escuchando la explicación de Flitwick sobre un hechizo para ordenar la habitación bastante interesante cuando Cedric le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó en voz baja.

- Lena quiere hablar contigo.- susurró.- ten.-y le entregó un papel arrugado. Maggie lo leyó.

"_¿Ya te has perdonado con Cedric eh¿Cuándo¿Fue anoche y por eso volviste tan sonriente…¿A pasado algo más aparte de que te pida perdón¡Pillina¡Cuéntamelo todo!"_

Maggie rió y ocultó la nota debajo de su libro para que Cedric no la leyera.

"_Sí, como ves ya me he arreglado con él. Sí… fue anoche… ¡Y no, por desgracia no ha pasado nada más! Pues fue ayer, que estaba él solo en la sala común y bueno… me dijo que lo sentía… y eso que no te lo voy a contar ahora por que está aquí al lado y no me apetece que lo lea…en Transformaciones me siento contigo…Por cierto¡ estoy feliz de haber mandado mi orgullo a la mierda!"_

Se la mandó a Lena. Cedric siguió atendiendo al profesor intentando disimular la sensación que le causaba la frase que había leído: _"¡Y no, por desgracia no ha pasado nada más!"_

* * *

wooo... ¿Que pensará ahora Cedric? 

Espero que os haya gustado... y ya sabeis! Reviews!! Qe siempre se agradece!!

_--Wisper--_


	11. Tú no me quieres

Hola! Ya estoy aquí! Bueno, perdonad la tardanza... pero es que no sabía exactamente que hacer en este capítulo... y bueno... ami me ha gustado jaja! Espero que ha vosotras también! y ya sabeis...Reviews! Que no sabeis la ilusion que me hace mirar la bandeja de entrada de Hotmail y ver que es un review Mil Gracias a todas de verdad!! Muchos besos y espero que disfruteis!

* * *

**Capitulo 11. Tú no me quieres.**

_Amar es querer por encima de cualquier otra cosa,_

_Saber que la persona se sienta especial en una historia,__fantasiosa._

Tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, parecía nervioso.

- Maggie…-se decidió a hablar a mitad de la clase.- ¿Qué te decía Lena?- preguntó Cedric.

- Nada… me estaba preguntando que había pasado para que ya fuésemos amigos otra vez…- le respondió ella en voz baja. Cedric puso una cara extraña que Maggie no entendió.- ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó extrañada por su expresión.

-No… nada, nada…- mintió. Maggie le miró sin acabar de creérselo. "¿Qué se le habrá pasado a este por la mente?" se preguntó. Se encogió de hombros. En ese momento un papelito doblado llegó hasta su mesa. Era la misma nota que le había mandado a Len pero con una corta respuesta.

"_Ok, hablamos en Transformaciones"_

- Es pesada Lena¿eh?- comentó al darse cuenta de que Maggie tenía otra notita.

- Bueno… la clase se hace más entretenida.- contestó. Pero parecía que Cedric no había escuchado su respuesta, pues, estaba muy interesado leyendo lo que ponía con la caligrafía de Maggie. Esta al darse cuenta se sonrojó y arrugo el papel con su mano. Cedric levantó la mirada y le sonrió. "oh, oh… lo ha leído… ¡Mierda! La frase Por desgracia no ha pasado nada más " pensó Mag bastante preocupada. Ahora la que estaba nerviosa era ella. Desvió su mirada de aquella perfecta sonrisa e intentó atender al profesor. Para su suerte tocó el timbre y huyó de Cedric rápidamente antes de que le dijese algo más.

En clase de Transformaciones le contó a Lena su reconciliación con Ced y sus sospechas sobre que Cedric ya sabía que le gustaba por que había leído la nota completa. Cedric le lanzaba furtivas miradas a Maggie y Lena le daba con el codo cada vez que la miraba mientras sonreía a Ced como si no pasara nada. Así estuvieron durante todas las clases. Ya que Len le hizo el favor a Maggie de sentarse el resto de clases con ella.

- ¿Ves?, si te hubieses sentado conmigo en Encantamientos ahora no pasaría esto…- le recriminaba una y otra vez. A lo que Maggie le respondía.

- ¿Y yo que iba a saber¡Por algo no me he apuntado a adivinación¡Por que no veo el futuro! – Y Lena se reía.

La hora de la comida fue mortal para Maggie, ya que no se pudo librar de Ced y Lena quería estar con Robert. Maggie maldijo a todos los novios del universo por que siempre sus amigas la tenían que dejar en algún momento del día por que querían estar con ellos… y en ese momento, como no, Cedric aparecía tan feliz.

-¡Hola Maggie!- la saludó alegremente sentándose a su lado.

- Hola…-contestó ella sumida en sus pensamientos de matar a todos los novios que había sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Ui… ¿Ya te has enfadado conmigo?-preguntó haciéndose el triste. Mientras cogía unas chuletas. "¿Cómo puede estar tan bueno y comer tanto? Milagros del Quidditch…"pensó.

- No…-contestó desganada. Él sonrió aliviado.

- ¿Entonces… que es lo que pasa?-preguntó curioso. Se le notaba de buen humor, le gustaba que estuviera así, pero no por algo que Maggie no quería que supiese…

- Nada… Que tengo que dejar a Wood…-contestó simplemente. Cedric iba a decir algo pero Maggie se le adelantó.- ¿Y tu por que estas tan feliz?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Pero Maggie sabía que no se lo iba a decir. Cedric sonrió.

-Bueno… digamos que me he enterado de… algo.- contestó mientras le pegaba un mordisco a una de las chuletas.

- ¿Qué algo?- si estaba feliz por que se había enterado de que a Maggie le gustaba quería que se lo dijese y que no se andara con rodeos. Él tardó un poco en contestar.

- Maggie… aquí hay demasiada gente. Prefiero hablar de esto en privado.- Maggie le miró muy sorprendida. Pero él seguía comiéndose la chuleta tan feliz. Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de cierto capitán… Cuando lo encontró este la estaba mirando le saludó con una falsa sonrisa y él con un gesto de la mano. Desvió la mirada hacia su comida.- Wood te está mirando.- comentó Ced de repente.

- Lo sé…- dijo ella desganada.

- No, es que aun te está mirando.-se quejó.

- ¿Y…?

- ¡Que te sigue mirando!- exclamó molesto.- ¡Mírale!

- ¿Y que problema tienes con que me mire?- le preguntó ella también molesta. Pero con Cedric que no paraba de quejarse de Oliver.

- Ninguno… Pero es que pasa de ti, y ahora no te quita el ojo de encima.- explicó.- ¡Te sigue mirando!

- ¡Pues que me mire!- exclamó ella.- Estará celoso…- murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿Celoso¿De quien?- preguntó extrañado. Maggie le echó una mirada de '¿No es obvio?' Entonces Cedric sonrió.

- Pues que se joda.- comentó ya más contento. Maggie rodó los ojos y miró a Wood. Y era cierto ¡La seguía mirando!

- Querrá algo…- dijo ella.

- Pues ve y habla con él.-le recomendó Ced.

- No, no…- se negó asustada.

- Joder… ni que te fuese a morder… además… el que tiene que estar asustado es él… que le vas a dejar. ¿No?

-Sí… Pero ahora no quiero.

- ¿Por qué?-le preguntó Cedric pícaro. "No, no es por que estoy contigo" pensó en responderle Maggie.

- Por que no se que decirle…- murmuró.

- Es fácil: "Wood, te dejo por que estoy enamorada de…- se calló un momento indeciso y Maggie se puso un poco roja pero continuó.- otro… además tu sigues con el rollo de Bell así que lo mejor es dejarlo." Y te vas.- terminó sonriente.

- Cedric…- le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró seria a los ojos.- no flipes.- Cedric rió.

- Entonces… ¿Qué le vas a decir¿Le vas a mentir?- preguntó.

- No… se lo voy a decir más sutilmente.

- Y… ¿Sabe quien es el otro?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

- Sí.- contestó Maggie incómoda. Cedric tragó saliva.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?- preguntó ya visiblemente preocupado.

- No lo se pero de hoy no pasa.- contestó Maggie. "¿Y a este que le pasa…¡Ni que Oliver le fuese a pegar!" rodó los ojos y se dispuso a comer.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron a la sala común pero de camino se encontraron con el capitán de Gryffindor. Maggie puso una expresión de gravedad solo visible para Cedric y este le deseó suerte.

- Hola Maggie.- la saludó Oliver y le dio un suave beso.

- Hola Oliver…- respondió ella al saludo.

- Te he echado de menos…- le dijo tiernamente mientras le cogía de la mano y la llevaba a un pasillo solitario.

- Y yo…- murmuró. "Esto va a ser difícil… ¡Mierda!"

No dijeron nada más hasta llegar a algún sitio solitario por el cual ambos sabían que no iba a pasar nadie. El se dispuso a besarla pero Maggie le paró. Él la miró extrañado.

- Oliver… no…- intentó explicarse.

- Es por Diggory… ¿no?- preguntó celoso. Maggie asintió mirando al suelo. Oliver apretó los puños y le pegó una patada a la pared.- mierda, mierda ¡Mierda!- chilló furioso mientras golpeaba la pared con los puños.

- Oliver… joder… tranquilízate, déjame explicarte…- Intentó clamarlo ella.

-No hay nada que explicar- le interrumpió él enfadado.- Quieres a Diggory, punto.-Intentó irse, pero Maggie le cogió de la túnica.

- No es solo eso…-murmuró.

- ¿ah no?- preguntó irónico.- Entonces… ¿Qué coño pasa?- preguntó tranquilo pero aun furioso.

- Es… tú…- empezó a explicarse ella.

- ¿yo?- preguntó perplejo.

- Déjame continuar.- le dijo enfadada antes de que siguiese replicando.- Haber… tu siempre estás con Bell últimamente… y… eh… creo que sigues sintiendo algo por Katie…- esto último lo dijo más para si misma que para Oliver.- Y además que…-intentó continuar.

-Ya, y piensas que lo mejor es que lo dejemos y tu vayas a por Diggory y yo a por Katie… ¿no?- preguntó un tanto triste pero con expresión seria. Maggie asintió lentamente. Oliver tragó saliva.- ¿Y que pasa si no lo conseguimos?

- No se¿pero no te das cuenta que simplemente estamos juntos para olvidarnos de ellos?-preguntó ella enfrentando su mirada.

- Tienes razón.- admitió él.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo…- Oliver iba a replicar pero Maggie le hizo un gesto para que callara.- Así lo único que vamos a conseguir es hacernos daño el uno al otro.

- Entonces… suerte con Diggory.- dijo secamente, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

- Igualmente con Bell…-murmuró pero él ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla. Y se fue por el lado opuesto al de Wood.

No sabía como sentirse pero no se sentía mal y se sentía culpable por ello. Por que tal vez Oliver si que se sentía mal. Resopló y continuó el camino a la biblioteca, era viernes y no tenían clases por la tarde así que era el día perfecto para empezar el trabajo de transformaciones. De camino a la biblioteca se encontró con el príncipe de Slytherin.

-¿Qué pasa Campers que vas tan sola¿Tus dos amiguitos se han enterado de que jugabas a dos bandas y te han dejado?-se burló. Maggie le miró con asco y continuó su camino.

-Maldito Malfoy.- susurró cuando pasó por su lado.

Llegó a la biblioteca de mal humor, Draco Malfoy era demasiado arrogante y gilipollas. Era un simple niñato de cuarto que se creía superior al resto solo por que era sangre limpia… Suspiró y se sentó en una mesa para empezar su trabajo. La profesora McGonagall se había lucido, sesenta centímetros de pergamino sobre los primeros magos que se dedicaban a transformar objetos. Buscó información en los libros y se dispuso a redactar. Se estaba bien en la biblioteca, era todo silencioso y tranquilo, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las paginas de los libros y el rasgar de las plumas que escribían en los pergaminos. Podría decirse que incluso era agradable. Maggie se quedó sin tinta. Buscó en su estuche y encontró dos notitas de Len, sonrió y las leyó. Recordando todo lo que había pasado desde la primera clase. Las dejó sobre la mesa, desdobladas, sin querer.

Sacó el tintero y continuó su tarea.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó pasos y alguien se sentó a su lado y cogía un papelito que había sobre la mesa, levantó la mirada de su trabajo y vio a Cedric dejar el papelito donde lo había puesto Maggie.

- ¿Con que por desgracia no ha pasado nada más, eh?-preguntó con una sonrisita en los labios, aturdiéndola. Maggie parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, en ese momento cualquier palabra con la que se quisiese explicar carecía de sentido, ya que con ninguna podía expresar lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. Se puso roja. Cedric se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

- ¿Qué más quieres que pase, Maggie?- le susurró en la oreja, haciendo que su aliento le hiciese cosquillas, con un tono seductor que Maggie nunca le había escuchado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se giró lentamente hasta que quedaron cara a cara, estaba a centímetros. La miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en la boca. Maggie se mordió el labio inferior. Apartó la mirada de sus ojos para fijarla en su boca.

- Esto.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de aquella sonrisa perfecta. Se acercó un poco más. Pero antes de que sus labios llegaran a rozarse Cedric habló.

- Espera.- dijo bastante nervioso. Maggie se apartó rápidamente completamente roja. El corazón estaba apunto de salirse de su pecho.- tenemos que hablar…- terminó también él sonrojado. No pensaba que Maggie se fuese a lanzar tan rápidamente. Maggie puso expresión de sorpresa

- ¿De qué?-murmuró. Quería que su voz sonara más alta pero no le salía, aun estaba pensado en lo que había estado apunto de pasar. ¡Había estado apunto de besarle!

- De lo que sientes por mí…- respondió en voz baja. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y la miró.

- Te quiero…- susurró ella mirando fijamente la librería que tenía delante. Al momento de decirlo se arrepintió totalmente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él aun mirándola. Por suerte para ella no la había escuchado.

- Nada…- respondió en otro susurro un poco más audible. Él la seguía mirando. Pero ella no quería encontrarse con su mirada. Suspiró.

- Maggie… dímelo.- le pidió.

- Esta situación es incómoda para mi.- le dijo cortante apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

- Lo suponía…-comentó él.- pero en algún momento habrá que hablar de esto pienso yo…- le dijo apoyándose también en el respaldo de la silla observando a Maggie.

- Sí…- murmuró poco convencida.- pero hoy no.- Cedric resopló.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

- Por que no es fácil…- volvió a murmurar observando detenidamente el suelo.- Ponte en mi situación… Si no te lo he dicho en tres años casi cuatro.- Cedric la miró completamente alucinado.- ¿Crees que te lo puedo decir ahora?- él no contestó.- Además, que acabo de cortar con Wood...- terminó. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Hufflepuff.

- ¿Cuatro años?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, completamente anonadado. Mag se puso un poco roja y asintió sin mirarle. El campeón de Hufflepuff notó su incomodidad y cambió de tema.- ¿Y que ha pasado con Wood?- Maggie se relajó un poco.

-Bueno… eh… le he explicado lo que pensaba y bueno, se ha enfadado al principio pero luego me ha dado la razón y se ha ido de repente. Un poco enfadado creo.- le explicó.

- ¿Pero… ni amigos ni nada?- preguntó Ced más por hablar de algo que por interés por Wood. Por que sabía que si Maggie no le contaba nada más era o porque no habían quedado como amigos o porque no lo sabía. Maggie se encogió de hombros.

- Dudo que quiera saber algo de mi después de dejarle por otro…-dejó caer ella. Cedric se sintió incómodo ante ese comentario. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cedric la seguía observando. La chica se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a ordenar los libros cuando la misma chica de tercero que le había preguntado por él la otra noche apareció de repente.

- Hola...-saludó tímidamente. Mag y Ced la miraron. La chica se puso un poco roja cuando su mirada se encontró con la Cedric.

- Buenas, Standby.- contestó Maggie al saludo.

- Hola…- contestó el buscador de Hufflepuff con desgana.

-¿Interrumpo algo…?- preguntó la chica mirando a Maggie con odio. Cedric y Mag cruzaron una mirada. Mag negó con la cabeza.

-No…- contestó Ced. Mirando a su compañera de clase con el ceño fruncido- Estábamos hablando…- le dijo a Maggie de una forma que solo ella le podía escuchar. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.- ¿Querías algo?- preguntó él.

- Sí… eh… ¿Estás mejor?- Ced la miró sin entender. Pero entonces recordó su depresión por haber desconfiado de Maggie y haber roto con Chang.

- Sí, ya estoy bien. Gracias.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que podría haber derretido los dos polos. Y claro la chica se derritió y también cogió más confianza. Maggie sentía que sobraba. Pero se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando antes.

- ¿Y que te pasaba?- le preguntó ella curiosa.

- Nada importante… Asuntos personales…-respondió tranquilamente.

- Algo de eso me dijo Campers…- comentó la alumna de tercero. Cedric miró a Maggie algo preocupado, no le apetecía que todo el mundo conociera su vida privada.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?- le preguntó seriamente.

- Eso, "asuntos personales".- contestó sin mirarle.- además que yo tampoco se que te pasaba, aunque lo supongo.-añadió. La de tercero seguía allí, cotilleando todo lo posible.

- ejem, ejem…-carraspeó para llamar su atención. Cedric dejo de mirar a Maggie para observarla a ella, y Maggie seguía mirando detenidamente un punto indefinido. - ¿Me podrías firmar en la mochila?- preguntó inocentemente. Maggie soltó una risita disimulada.

- eh… bueno, sí…- respondió poco convencido. La chica le acercó la mochila y le dio una pluma. Maggie se levantó.

- Me voy.- dijo Maggie de repente. La chica de tercero sonrió, sin embargo Cedric frunció el ceño.- Ced…nos vemos luego.

- Espérate un momento, Maggie.- le rogó.

- Tengo prisa…-mintió ella. Lo único que quería era irse para evitar más conversaciones incómodas. Pero Cedric le firmó rápidamente en la mochila a Standby y se levantó para irse con Maggie. Cynthia Standby arrugó la nariz con desagrado le dedicó una mirada poco amistosa a Campers y una pícara a Diggory, y con un gesto de la mano se despidió y se fue sin darles tiempo a decirle nada.

Maggie se volvió a sentir incómoda y tensa. Cedric se acercó a ella. Esperó a que la chica de tercero estuviese lo suficientemente lejos para hablar, pero Maggie ya había empezado a andar dispuesta a no esperarle.

- Maggie.- dijo serio.- Si no quieres estar conmigo dímelo y no me pongas excusas.- "¿Cómo no voy a querer estar contigo si estoy enamorada de ti?" pensó. Se paró en seco, pero no se giró.-

- No es que no quiera estar contigo. Es que no quiero hablar de eso.-contestó un poco harta. Cedric suspiró. Caminó hasta ella y cuando estuvo a su altura empezaron a andar camino de su sala común. No dijeron nada durante un rato. Maggie no quería hablar, y Cedric no tenía nada que decir hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella evitaba mirarle. Chascó la lengua.

- Maggie…- murmuró.

- ¿Sí?-dijo observando la pared. Cedric resopló, molesto. Puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que se detuviera y se puso frente a ella (por supuesto seguía sin mirarle). Quitó la mano de su hombro.

- Maggie.- repitió él.

- Dime…-contestó con desgana observando el suelo como si fuese algo sumamente interesante. Notó como los ojos grises de él se clavaban en los suyos, sin desviar la mirada en ningún momento. Se puso tensa, más de lo que ya estaba. Sintió como su mano acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla y le subió el mentón para que le mirase. Maggie cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar lanzársele encima.- Mírame.- le pidió Cedric con voz suave. Se decidió a mirarle, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, que la observaba fijamente. Como si le estuviese leyendo la mente. Su instinto la estaba traicionando, no iba a aguantar mucho más, si Cedric no se aparaba no iba a poder resistirse… Respiró hondo intentando controlarse, no pudo evitar acercarse un poco a él. Sabía que estaba sonriendo, recordó su sonrisa perfecta y magnífica que derretía a cualquiera y entonces supo que no iba a poder resistirse y le iba a besar. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los de él. Pero Ced ya no la miraba tan detenidamente observaba su expresión y su cercanía, y abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa. Maggie observó su boca entre abierta y quitó la mano de Ced de su barbilla para besarle mejor, él cerró los ojos instintivamente, le había pillado desprevenido. Maggie cerró los ojos dispuesta a besarle, pero entonces cuando sus labios empezaban a rozarse delicadamente recordó el rechazo que había obtenido antes y se separó rápidamente dando un paso atrás. Cedric que había esperado que siguiese abrió los ojos y la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

- ¿Qué…?-fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico. Maggie estaba sonrojada y miraba el suelo tristemente. -¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué te has separado…?- preguntaba Ced completamente confundido. Maggie negó con la cabeza.

- Tú no me quieres.- dijo triste, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Entonces Cedric lo entendió y se maldijo a si mismo por hacerle daño a su mejor amiga. Suspiró.

- Lo siento.- murmuró cuando ella ya estaba lejos, pero sabía que con eso no bastaba…

* * *

**Reviews!**

_--Wisper--_


	12. Olvídalo

Hola! Después de unas vacaciones y de estar esta semanita escribiendo... he vuelto! Espero que os guste este capitulo! Gracias por los reviews del anterior!

* * *

**Capitulo 12. Olvídalo**

_Abre los ojos, e intenta ver más allá de lo que quieres ver…_

Maggie temía la hora de la cena, obviamente se iba a encontrar con Cedric, y no sabía si se atrevería a mirarle a la cara después de lo que había pasado esa tarde. ¡Casi se besan dos veces! Sobretodo se acordaba de lo que le había dicho después. Tú no me quieres . "¿Cómo habrá reaccionado Ced ante eso"? se preguntaba. Aun no había hablado con Len sobre lo sucedido. "¡Malditos novios!". Estaba un poco fuera de sí. Se acomodó en el sofá y empezó a leer lo que tenía del trabajo de Transformaciones…

Las campanas del reloj comenzaron a sonar, indicando que era la hora de la cena. Maggie no sabía si bajar ya, o esperarse un poco, no tenía muy claro a que hora bajaba Cedric a cenar, ya que siempre bajaban juntos, o sino, Maggie no se enteraba de cuando bajaba él.

Terminó de leer su trabajo y bajó al Gran Comedor, ya que cuanto antes cenase antes se libraría de encontrarse con Cedric. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se lo encontraría en la sala común. Pero para su mala suerte, Cedric se encontraba en el Gran Comedor junto con Lena y Robert. Maggie intentó buscar un sitio en la mesa de Hufflepuff alejado de ellos, pero Lena la vio entrar y empezó a llamarla, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir hasta donde estaban ellos. Len estaba feliz, como siempre, al igual que su novio, pero Cedric estaba en su mundo, ajeno a todo, mirando al plato fijamente. Se sentó frente a Cedric y junto a Lena, no había otro asiento libre. Unos asientos más allá estaba Cynthia Standby, que cuando la vio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Maggie respondió al saludo.

- Hola.-saludó mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Maggie?- le preguntó Len.

- Pues en la biblioteca y en la sala común.- respondió.- ¿Por?

- Por que no te he visto desde que hemos salido de clase.

-Ah…-fue lo único que pudo decir. Observó a Cedric unos segundos. Pero este seguía en su nube.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Ced?- preguntó Robert de repente, soltando el tenedor de golpe provocando que este cayera en el plato y hiciera un ruido fuerte, sacando a Cedric de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó desconcertado.

- ¡Que, qué te pasa!-exclamó Rob. Cedric suspiró, miró a Maggie fugazmente antes de responder, ahora era ella la que tenía la vista fija en el plato.

- Nada…- murmuró. Maggie se sintió incomoda y se revolvió en el asiento. Cedric la volvió a mirar y sus miradas se cruzaron. Desvió la mirada automáticamente sonrojada, hacía Standby, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima al campeón de Hufflepuff. Suspiró molesta.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó Len.

- ¿A mi?- preguntó haciéndose la loca, Len le lanzó una mirada de 'Sabes que a ti'- A mi no me pasa nada…- contestó automáticamente. Como si lo tuviese ensayado. Lena sonrió incrédula.

- Ya… claro…- dijo.- Estáis los dos más raros y a ninguno le pasa nada…- dejó caer. Ced chascó la lengua.

- Len… ¿Crees que es el sitio adecuado para que te contemos nuestra vida privada?- preguntó serio.

-Eso.- concordó Maggie.

- Así que es por lo mismo.- dedujo Robert, y les miró pícaramente. Maggie se sonrojó levemente, Cedric volvió a suspirar.

- Maggie… ¿Has conseguido lo que querías?- le preguntó Lena sonriente. Pero Maggie le lanzó una mirada interrogante. Len suspiró.- Ya sabes… lo de la nota…- Entonces Maggie comprendió. Iba a responder con un 'No' pero Cedric se le adelantó.

- No ha querido que pasara nada más…- respondió un poco apenado. Maggie miró a Cedric confusa, y Lena la miró a ella incrédula.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la rubia sorprendida.- Maggie…pero… pero si tú… no lo entiendo.- terminó diciendo. Robert no entendía nada. Maggie suspiró.

- ¡Oye, que no es que no haya querido…!-empezó a decir, Cedric la observaba con las cejas levantadas.- Si tú no me hubieses interrumpido…- Él abrió la boca incrédulo.

- ¡Pero eso ha sido la primera vez!-exclamó él.

- ¡¿Qué¿Cómo que la primera vez?- Lena estaba completamente anonadada. Robert los observaba a los tres como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis.

- Sí, ha habido dos.- respondió Cedric un poco rojo. Lena abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Y…no…?- empezó a preguntar cada vez más sorprendida.

- No.-contestó el chico de ojos grises antes de que dijese nada más.

- ¿Pero…Maggie…porqué?-le preguntó Lena suavemente intentando tranquilizarse.

- Tengo un buen argumento.- respondió la aludida enfurruñada.

- Pues no se por que piensas eso.- dijo Cedric apenado, para su sorpresa. Ahora eran dos los que no entendían de qué estaban hablando.

- La principal razón es por que ¿no estabas tan enamorado de…?- preguntó girando su cabeza hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cedric sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Aún te acuerdas de lo que te dije en Navidad?- Maggie se sonrojó un poco.- Bueno… creo que no es el sitio apropiado para hablar de esto…hay mucha gente, y muchos cotillas…- comentó. Le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó comiendo ya más tranquilo. Maggie le observaba perpleja.

- ¿Qué hay entre vosotros?- preguntó Robert. Maggie y Cedric se miraron.

- Nada.- respondió Maggie automáticamente.

- Amistad.- le corrigió Cedric. Robert los miró a los dos sin creérselo del todo.

- Standby no para de mirar a Ced…- le susurró su amiga rubia.

- Lo sé.- le respondió Maggie en voz baja.

- Pues ten cuidado.- añadió Lena ya en un tono normal. Maggie frunció un poco el ceño y miró a Cynthia, la cual miraba a Cedric embobada.

- ¿Cuidado con qué?- preguntó Robert, curioso.

- Nada.- contestó Lena mientras se metía una patata en la boca.- "Gomfecencia" (Competencia).

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ced que no había entendido lo que había dicho. Lena hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.- Maggie.- ella levantó la mirada y masticó rápidamente su bocado de pastel.

- Dime.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo…-empezó tímido.- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- Lena y Robert les miraban expectantes. Maggie no sabía como contestar a esa pregunta.

- Ced… emmm… mejor hablamos de esto luego… creo que este no es el mejor sitio…- contestó sonrojada.

- Sí… tienes razón.- aceptó él, mostró su mejor sonrisa y se levantó de la silla.- Bueno, me voy ya… Maggie¿Vienes?

- Sí, espera…- se metió el último trozo de pastel en la boca y se levantó de la silla.- nos vemos luego.- se giró y observó como Cynthia Standby también se levantaba de su silla e iba tras Cedric. Maggie frunció el ceño muy molesta.

Salió del Gran Comedor y Cedric aun no había salido, como no, alguien le había entretenido. Estaba hablando con Ernie Macmillan. Maggie suspiró aliviada. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que no era la única que estaba esperando a alguien. Cynthia Standby estaba allí, cruzada de brazos y apoyada en una escultura mirando fijamente la entrada del comedor.

- Campers.- escuchó que su voz la llamaba. Giró el rostro para contestarle.

- ¿Sí?- la chica de tercero se le acercó.

- ¿Le pasaba algo a Ced en la cena?- preguntó inocentemente preocupada. Maggie se dio cuenta de que ella, Cynthia, se tomaba las confianzas de llamarlo como solo lo hacían sus amigos, Ced , aunque supuso que eso lo harían todas.

- No. ¿Por?- preguntó haciéndose la loca.

- Se le veía extraño.

- No se, estará preocupado por la prueba.- mintió. Escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban a ellas. Se giró y vio a su príncipe azul. Standby sonreía tontamente.

- Maggie…- la llamó el chico dulcemente. Maggie se derritió durante unos segundos.

- Hablando del rey de roma…-murmuró Maggie.- Bueno, ya hablamos luego, Standby.- se despidió con la mano.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Ced cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros de ella.

- Nada… tonterías…-él no dijo nada más, y ella tampoco. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un aula inutilizada llena de sillas y pupitres viejos. Cedric abrió la puerta y entraron. Maggie se sentó en la silla más cercana, y Cedric junto a ella.

- Eh… Maggie…- empezó Cedric, mientras se rascaba la nuca sin saber que decir exactamente.

- mmm…eh… explícame… lo de Chang…- le pidió ella tímidamente. Cedric suspiró sin saber por donde empezar.

- Pues… eh… eso que te dije en Navidades de que estaba enamorado de ella…- dijo rápidamente. Maggie observaba el suelo tristemente. No se esperaba lo que le iba a decir a continuación.- Pues… bueno, lo dije para convencerme a mi mismo de que sentía algo…mmm… no se como decirlo…¿intenso? Por ella.- Maggie le miraba incrédula. – Además,- prosiguió.- que como estábamos enfadados y sabía que te jodía…pues lo dije…- terminó con una sonrisita inocente. Maggie abrió la boca para replicarle ese último comentario pero la cerró. Y dijo otra cosa.

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacías saliendo tanto tiempo con ella?

- Pues, no la quería, pero sí me gustaba.- aclaró. Maggie asintió, entendiéndole, y no preguntó nada más.- mm… ¿Tienes más razones por las que piensas que yo no… bueno, ya sabes…?- le costaba hacerse a la idea. Maggie tragó saliva antes de decir nada más.

- ¿Razones por las que pienso que no me quieres?- preguntó, adrede. No le costaba decirlo, lo tenía más que asumido. Sí algo tenía claro esa eso, que Cedric no la quería como algo más que una amiga. Ced bufó, le molestaba que dijese eso. Asintió.- Pues, sí. –Admitió. Cedric levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

- Pues dímelas.- le pidió. Maggie respiró hondo.

- Haber, en el caso de que tu me quisieras… creo que esta tarde me habrías dicho algo, o antes no se…- dijo Maggie, observando un punto indefinido. Cedric la miraba con la boca semiabierta. -¡Y que no me quieres!- exclamó totalmente convencida, y dolida al creer esa realidad. Cedric intentó relajarse antes de hablar, que Maggie dijese eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

- Maggie…-empezó, parecía que le quería explicar algo. Pero ella le interrumpió.

- Además, que…- se rió, por no llorar.- que… me dijiste… que cuando me habías visto como algo más que una amiga… era porque habías confundido sentimientos. – el chico la miró perplejo. – También me dijiste que estabas seguro que yo no sentía ni sentiría nada aparte de amistad por ti…- añadió recordando lo que había pasado meses atrás. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al decir la última frase. Cedric suspiró, no sabía como rebatir aquello, tenía razón.

- Que equivocado estaba…-murmuró, mirando el suelo. Triste. Ella asintió silenciosamente. "No dice nada… no me dice ni que me quiere, ni que le gusto, ni nada… pero ¿Qué esperaba?" Pensó. Miró hacia otro lado, incómoda y con un dolor en el pecho. Ninguno dijo nada más durante unos minutos.

- ¿No dices nada?- rompió ella el silencio. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón.-admitió. El dolor en el pecho de Maggie aumentó horriblemente. "Reconoce que no me quiere…" Pensó. Suspiró, resignada. Ahora si que había perdido la esperanza definitivamente. Sonrió falsamente, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Cedric al ver que se iba.

- A dar una vuelta. ¿Ya está todo hablado, no?-contestó sin mirarle. Cedric negó con la cabeza. Maggie frunció el ceño en señal de no entender que faltaba por hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le interrogó, sin rodeos. Maggie quitó la mano del pomo de la puerta se giró y le miró.

- ¿Qué más da cuando te lo dijese si nunca me has querido?- preguntó ella con la voz algo quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos que no iba a permitir que saliesen. A Cedric le cambió la expresión y se puso serio, muy serio, Maggie no recordaba haberlo visto tan serio. Le cogió suavemente las muñecas y la miró a los ojos. Ella temía que intentara besarla, así que se tensó, e intentó prepararse para apartarse de él en el momento adecuado.

- Maggie…yo…- intentó hablar pero ella se soltó bruscamente y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Cedric suspiró. Le pegó una patada a un pupitre y salió de la clase, en su búsqueda.

Maggie caminaba con parsimonia por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo. Perdida. Cedric le acababa de confirmar que no la quería. Ella lo tenía claro desde antes que se lo dijera, pero siempre había alguna esperanza. Pero esta vez no había ninguna. Se lo había dejado claro con un Tienes razón . Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared. Lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos. Intentó reprimirlas, pero no pudo. Lloró durante un rato, hubiese venido bien que apareciese alguien como Oliver Wood, para consolarla, pero tampoco apareció nadie. Cuando se tranquilizó se fue a la sala común, en busca de Lena. Pero la encontró besándose con Robert, eso hizo que se sintiera sola. Observó al resto de estudiantes que había por allí, y se dio cuenta que había muchas parejas. ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le iba tan bien en el amor? Suspiró, apenada. Salió de la sala común, y se encontró con alguien, con Cedric.

- Maggie…- empezó este. Pero ella no quiso escucharle y continuó su camino a ninguna parte. Él bufó y la siguió. Pero para la suerte de ella, se encontró con Cynthia Standby. Maggie intuía que a Cedric esa chica no le gustaba mucho, se giró para ver si la continuaba siguiendo, pero no. Volvía a la sala común. No sabía que era lo que Cedric quería decirle, supuso que le quería decir que lo sentía, por hacerle daño, por que él la apreciaba mucho como amiga, y no quería que estuviese mal por él. Y a Maggie eso le jodía, por que no quería que Cedric sintiese pena por ella. Además, que no era culpa suya. Por eso no quería escucharlo.

- Hola Campers.- le saludó Standby.

- Buenas.

- ¿Has llorado?- le preguntó al verle los ojos rojos e hinchados. Maggie negó con la cabeza y sonrió falsamente. Maggie no sabía que esa pregunta había llegado a los oídos de Cedric. Quien se giró, pero no dijo nada, y continuó andando.- Ya…- dijo sin creérselo. Pero no comentó nada respecto a eso.-Bueno, yo te quería preguntar si me podías ayudar…

- ¿Con qué?- preguntó Maggie, interesada.

- Bueno, que si me puedes ayudar a ligarme a Cedric.- terminó la frase un poco sonrojada. Maggie se quedó atónita. "¡¿Me está diciendo que le ayude a ligarse a mi príncipe azul…?!" Una idea cruzó por su mente. Sonrió de lado, al estilo Malfoy.

- Verás, Ced es un chico complicado… es muy difícil que se fije en alguien ya que las tiene a todas a sus pies… Además, es bastante exigente respecto a eso… Pero¿Tú que quieres con él?- preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Standby iba a ser un obstáculo pesado.

- Yo… quiero salir con él…- contestó con una risita.

- Bueno, entonces está difícil… no eres la única que está detrás de él… No se, si quieres que se entere de que existes…hazte notar… tírale los trastos, dile que está muy guapo, que tiene un cuerpazo de infarto o que tiene un culo bien puesto… no se…- Maggie sabía que Cedric estaba harto de ese tipo de comentarios. Que al principio le hacían gracia, pero que ya se había cansado. Cynthia levantó una ceja.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas tú, no?- preguntó picaronamente.

- Hay que admitir que sí.- contestó Maggie como si nada. - ¿Tú no lo piensas?- Cyn se sonrojó. Y asintió.

- Entonces…si es lo que piensas… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?- le preguntó. Maggie la miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué quieres, que me lo ligue yo?

- Oh, no, no…- negó la chica automáticamente. Asustada por lo que acababa de oír. Maggie sonrió.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir… estaba buscando a una amiga…- explicó Mag.- ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Adiós!

Se dio una vuelta por los terrenos y volvió a la sala común. Se había divertido mintiendo a Standby, pero seguía triste. En la sala común Len seguía con Robert. Pero alguien más estaba con ellos. Ese alguien era Cedric. Maggie se acercó, no le quedó más remedio, ya que su amiga empezó a llamarla por que se estaba aburriendo de la conversación que tenían los dos chicos sobre Quidditch. Cedric al verla se puso algo tenso, Robert hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Len le daba palmadas al sitio del sofá libre para que se sentase ahí, junto a ella. Conforme ella se acercaba la sonrisa de Lena se transformaba en una mueca de preocupación.

- ¿Te pasa algo¿Has llorado?- le preguntaba su amiga mirándola fijamente. Maggie negó con la cabeza.- No te creo…- le dijo, le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a Cedric. Él iba a replicar, pero no dijo nada. - ¿Es por él?- le susurró Len al oído. Maggie asintió. – Ahora volvemos, chicos.- anunció Len para sorpresa de Mag. Se levantó del sofá y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Maggie para que fuese con ella. Subieron a la habitación.- Cuéntame¿Qué te ha dicho?-le preguntó, preocupada.

- Pues me ha dicho que tengo razón, que no me quiere.- Contestó mirándose los zapatos. Lena abrió mucho los ojos.

- Pero… ¿Cómo¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde?- preguntaba la chica desconcertada. Maggie le contó que en la comida estaba muy contento, que se encontraron en la biblioteca y que le preguntó de forma muy provocativa que era lo que Maggie quería que pasara, que estuvieron apunto de besarse pero él la interrumpió diciendo que tenían que hablar de lo que ella sentía por él, pero que ella no había querido hablar, que había intentado huir de él cuando había aparecido Standby para que le firmase en la mochila pero que no había podido y que en uno de los pasillos estuvieron apunto de besarse otra vez pero que esta vez fue ella la que no quiso por que Cedric no la quería. Después de eso le contó la conversación que habían tenido en un aula inutilizada, que él le había preguntado por que razón pensaba que él no la quería y ella se las había dicho, y él había admitido que tenía razón. Después, que había estado apunto de irse, pero él le había preguntado que por que no le había dicho nada antes, y ella le había contestado que qué mas daba si él nunca la había querido, que luego había intentado decirle algo, pero que Maggie se había ido porque estaba convencida que le quería pedir perdón, por que sentía pena por ella, y por que no quería que estuviese mal por él. También le había dicho que luego Cedric había intentado volver a hablar con ella pero para su suerte había aparecido Standby, preguntándole si le podía ayudar a ligárselo, a lo que ella le había dado unos consejos falsos. Cuando terminó su relato Len la miraba con la boca abierta.- Pero… si en la cena a dicho que fuiste tú la que no quería que os besarais, que por su parte no se negaba…- comentó, sin entender.

- Será por que solo quiere un rollo. – razonó Maggie. Lena asintió, era una opción.

- Pues vaya…que pena…- se lamentó Len.- escúchale, alo mejor no te quiere decir que lo siente y es una paranoia tuya…- comentó.

- No creo… ¿Qué puede ser sino?- preguntó.

- No lo se…

- Es que yo no quiero que ande disculpándose, quiero que se olvide de lo que siento por él, que me trate como siempre y punto. No quiero que me trate de forma especial, ni que me tenga que pedir perdón cada vez que haga algo que piense que a mi me puede molestar. No. Que se olvide.- le dijo Maggie, enfadada y triste.

- Pues díselo. Dile todo eso que me has dicho, lo entenderá y te hará caso.- le aconsejó su amiga.- Pero antes, asegúrate de qué es eso lo que te quiere decir. – Maggie asintió. Abrazó a su amiga, se sentía algo mejor después de haberle contado todo. Bajaron a la sala común, Cedric y Robert hablaban animadamente.

- ¿Qué hacíais arriba tanto rato?- les preguntó Robert.

- Asuntos de mujeres.- respondió su novia.

- uy, uy…aquí hay tomate…- hizo Robert la gracia. Lena frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron Maggie y Cedric a la vez sin entender.

- Nada, un programa de cotilleo muggle…- explicó el cazador de Hufflepuff.- Contarnos, va.-pidió. Lena le lanzó una mirada a Maggie. Ella sonrió, se acercó a ellos.

- Pues que Patricia Singleton de tercero¡se le a declarado a Ernie Macmillan, de cuarto! Y…- mintió.

- ¿Tanta historia para eso?- la interrumpió Robert, defraudado.- ¡Pensaba que era algo más interesante!- Robert se lo había creído. Pero Cedric la conocía bien.

- Maggie, no mientas.- la había pillado. Maggie sonrió, se acercó un poco más a él.

- Cielo, no miento.- le llevó la contraria. El "cielo" ese había pillado desprevenido a Ced.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo sigue la historia?- preguntó, haber si decía la verdad, o seguía mintiendo.

- Pues que él le ha dicho que no la quiere.- terminó. Cedric pilló la indirecta.

- mmm… ¿es algo parecido a lo que crees que te pasa a ti, no?- preguntó. Cansado de que Maggie le restregase una y otra vez que él no la quería. Maggie sintió como si una flecha se le clavase en el pecho, convirtiéndolo todo en polvo. Pero no iba a exteriorizar su dolor. "¿Qué, va a estar todo el rato recordándome que no me quiere?" Pensó.

- Sí, gracias por recordármelo.- respondió, sarcástica.

- Maggie… escúchame, yo…-intentó decirle otra vez. Pero ella le interrumpió.

- No, no empieces otra vez. Olvídalo.- le cortó ella.

- Siempre, siempre me pides que olvide¡Como si fuese tan fácil!-ironizó.- Pero si es lo que quieres, perfecto, de puta madre, me olvido.- terminó con una sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa. Se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Maggie le miró perpleja.

- ¿Qué…?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¡Maggie, te he dicho que antes de decirle nada escucharas lo que te quería decir!- exclamó Lena.- Ahora mira como se ha puesto…

- No lo entiendo…- declaró desconcertada.- Pero si le he dicho que se olvide de lo que siento por él, le he quitado una preocupación de encima…- Robert abrió la boca, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir la cerró automáticamente. Maggie entonces recordó.- ¡Kirke!- exclamó.- ¡Kirke lo sabe!

- ¿Quién?-preguntó Lena extrañada. Robert sonrió.

- El primo de Ced.- explicó él.

- ¿Le conoces?- preguntó Maggie sorprendida.

- Bueno, Ced me ha hablado de él en alguna ocasión…- comentó. Maggie asintió.

- Voy a mandarle una carta. Haber si me resuelve algo.- se levantó y fue a su cuarto a por pergamino y pluma. Se sentó en la cama a escribirle.

_¡Hola, Kirke¿Cómo estás? Por aquí va todo bien, creo. Tu primo está un poco raro. ¿Sabes? Y tengo la ligera impresión de que tu sabes el por qué. No se, pero esto prefiero hablarlo en persona. ¿Podríamos vernos el fin de semana que viene? _

_Besos, Maggie._

_PD: Contesta pronto._

Dobló la carta y la dejó sobre la mesa. Mañana la mandaría. Era ya la una, y no tenía nada más que hacer, así que se puso el pijama y se acostó.

* * *

_Reviews!_

_--Wisper!--_


	13. Kirke Diggory

Hola!! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo!! El 14 lo subiré en Octubre. Demomento he decidido dubir un capitulo por mes. Pero ya veré que hago! Venga, no os cuento más mi vida y espero que disfruteis con la lectura! y ya sabéis... reviews!

* * *

**Capitulo 13. Kirke Diggory**

_Mi corazón lucha por ti, pero al estar sin ti se muere…_

Maggie se levantó a causa de que la luz de sol le daba lleno en la cara, se había olvidado de correr el dosel. Se desperezó, se vistió silenciosamente, ya que el resto seguían durmiendo, cerró la ventana para que no entrara la luz, cogió la carta de su mesilla de noche y salió del cuarto.

Estaban a principios de Marzo, acababa de empezar la primavera y se notaba, el manto blanco que cubría los terrenos se estaba deshaciendo, y los árboles comenzaban a ser más verdes.

Llegó a la lechucería. Buscó a Arwen, su lechuza. Cuando la encontró le ató la carta a la patita. Observó con una tonta sonrisa como su lechuza se perdía en el cielo.

Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con Cedric cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor. Este la saludó con la mano y ella le sonrió tímidamente. Se acercó a ella.

- Hola.- dijo.- ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó, había visto como Maggie entraba al colegio por las puertas de roble.

- De mandar una carta.- respondió ella. Empezaron a andar hacia el comedor. Cedric asintió y no preguntó nada más respecto a eso.

- Oye… ¿Le has dicho algo a Standby sobre mi…?-preguntó, pensativo. Maggie se sonrojó un poco. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con ella el día anterior.

- Bueno… pero sobre ti… ¿sobre si te pasa algo? Sí. Me suele preguntar que te pasa muchas veces…- respondió.

- Aparte de eso… no se… ¿Te ha preguntado como ligar conmigo?- Maggie soltó una carcajada. Cedric la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por que antes me ha pillado por banda y ha empezado a decirme que estaba muy guapo que mi boca le volvía loca y mil cosas más de las que no me quiero acordar…- explicó. Maggie volvió a reír.

- ¡Jo! Quería estar cuando te lo dijese…-murmuró. Cedric levantó una ceja.- ¿Y tu que le has dicho?- preguntó interesada.

- Pues le he dicho que sea más original y que yo no pensaba lo mismo de ella… Entonces se ha ido corriendo diciendo ¡Campers, te odio!

- Pobrecilla… Has sido muy brusco con ella…-comentó.

- Entonces… ¿Se lo has dicho tú?- preguntó él pasando por alto el comentario de su amiga. Maggie asintió con una sonrisita inocente.- Cabrona.- fue lo único que dijo él. Maggie se hizo la ofendida, Cedric le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en forma de disculpa y los dos se rieron de las tonterías que estaban haciendo. Entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron juntos. Había poca gente desayunando ya que eran las once de la mañana y los estudiantes la noche anterior se habían acostado tarde ya que al día siguiente no había clase.

- Me encantan los fines de semana aquí.-comentó Maggie mientras mojaba una magdalena en su taza de leche.

- Bueno… yo hay veces que preferiría estar en casa…

- Yo no… después de lo de Navidades…-dijo ella con un tono aburrido.

- Sí… menudos son nuestros padres…- murmuró el chico. Maggie rió.

- Yo creo que nos quieren juntar…- comentó Maggie, un poco roja. Cedric la miró.

- Yo también lo pienso.- admitió él. De repente un montón de lechuzas entraron por las ventanas.

- Oh… la hora del correo…- murmuró Maggie. Una lechuza se posó frente a ellos. Los dos conocían esa lechuza. Era la de los padres de Maggie.

- Parece que en tu casa se acuerdan de ti…- comentó Cedric. Maggie alargó la mano y cogió la carta. Le dio unas galletitas que había en la mesa a la lechuza la cual se marchó y abrió la carta.

- Es para los dos.-le dijo a Cedric cuando leyó la primera línea. La leyeron juntos.

_Queridos Cedric y Maggie:_

_¿Cómo estáis? Esperamos que ya os hayáis reconciliado, por que estamos pensando en hacer otro viaje los seis estas pascuas, y no queremos que pase como la última vez. Por eso os avisamos con tanta antelación, para que tengáis tiempo de resolver vuestros problemas… Nosotros estamos bien. Por cierto, Cedric, enhorabuena por los resultados de la segunda prueba. ¡Primero! Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, tu padre está que no se lo cree. Kirke está aquí con nosotros, dice que ha recibido tu carta, Maggie. Está escribiendo tu respuesta. Pero no nos quiere decir que pone, que no nos quiere preocupar… ¿te pasa algo, hija? Sí es así espero que no sea nada grabe… _

_Esperamos una respuesta._

_Besos, vuestros padres._

- ¿Por qué le mandas cartas a mi primo?- preguntó Cedric ¿celoso? o esa impresión le dio a Maggie.

- Por que también es amigo mío…- respondió ella mientras doblaba la carta de sus padres y la metía en el sobre.

- ¿Qué pone?

- Nada que no sepas.- dijo, y era verdad. Hablaban principalmente de Cedric en la carta. Él iba a decir algo, pero se calló. Continuaron desayunando.- Así que otro viajecito…- comentó ella no muy contenta. Ced no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió. Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a su sala común. A Maggie le pareció raro que Cedric no hubiera intentado decirle nada, pero ella le había dicho que olvidara. ¿Habría olvidado? Tragó saliva y suspiró.

Llegaron a la sala común, se sentaron en un sofá, Maggie sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y la carta de sus padres, iban a responder por la parte de detrás. Cedric se adueñó de la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

_Hola._

_Estamos bien, y ya nos hemos reconciliado, podéis estar tranquilos. Otro viaje… ¿A dónde? Por nosotros iros vosotros cuatro, pensamos que estas pascuas se irá mucha gente porque ya se quedaron en Navidades. Y queremos estar tranquilos, pero si insistís, iremos con vosotros… Además, tenemos la ligera impresión de que nos queréis juntar… y pensamos que si tiene que pasar algo que ya pasará… Por eso preferimos quedarnos aquí en Pascua… Bueno, aun hay tiempo para discutir esto… ¿Cómo está Kirke? Maggie no me ha querido decir exactamente que pone en la carta, así que no os puedo informar. Pero ella está bien, o eso creo. Y si le pasa algo… es que está enamorada…Bueno, sí, quedé primero, pero aun queda la tercera… ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones!_

_Besos, Maggie y Cedric. _

Cuando Cedric terminó de escribir Maggie le arrebató la carta de las manos.

- Haber que has puesto…- la leyó entera.- Quita eso de que no les puedes informar de lo que pone en la carta de tu primo¡Y quita eso de que estoy enamorada!-le advirtió.

- Vale, lo primero lo quito, por que no es asunto suyo… pero… ¿Lo segundo?- preguntó para hacerla rabiar.

- ¡Por que mi madre empezará a preguntar…!- Cedric sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Y qué le dirás?- preguntó.- ¿Le dirás la verdad o le mentirás?- Maggie no supo que contestar.

- No lo se…-declaró. La sonrisa de Cedric se ensanchó.

- Pues entonces lo dejas…haber que le dices. ¿No sientes curiosidad por qué le dirías?-preguntó, malicioso. –Por que si tu no la sientes yo si…- aquello dejó a Maggie un poco descolocada. Cedric aprovechó y se hizo con la carta. Maggie suspiró, muy molesta.

- Me da igual la curiosidad que sientas tú ahora mismo… pero no quiero verme en esa

Situación.- explicó, algo enfadada. - ¡Dame la carta!- le ordenó.

- ¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó divertido. Maggie volvió a suspirar.

- Cedric…- dijo enfadada. Puso la mano para que él le diera la carta. Pero él negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

- Si la quieres, cógela.- dijo con su maravillosa sonrisa pícara. Entonces se levantó puso la carta sobre el sofá y se sentó encima. Maggie frunció el ceño y se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a hacerle cosquillas para que se quitara de encima. Él se empezó a reír.-Maggie, para ¡para!- decía entre risas. Pero Maggie seguía.- No me voy a quitar… ¡jajajaja!

- Sí que te vas a quitar…- y le hizo más cosquillas. Cedric para librarse se tumbó en el sofá y Maggie perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de él.

- Haber que hacemos ¿eh?- dijo pícaramente. Maggie rodó los ojos.

- Pervertido.-le soltó. Cedric rió.

- ¿Qué quieres que piense si te tumbas encima de mi?

- No, no…me he caído, que es diferente.

- Sí… te has caído queriendo.- Maggie le fulminó con la mirada, él volvió a reír. Ella empezó a buscar la carta por debajo de Cedric.- ¡Encima me tocas el culo!-exclamó muy divertido. Maggie rió.

- Habrá que aprovechar…- dijo con una sonrisita. - ¿Dónde está…?-murmuró.

- Sí buscas esto.- le enseñó la carta.- ¡Cógelo!- y se la escondió por debajo de la túnica. Maggie frunció el ceño.

- ¡Pero si estaba debajo de ti!-exclamó estupefacta.

- La he cogido cuando me he tumbado.- explicó, con su sonrisita que mostraba esa perfecta dentadura. Maggie se derritió unos instantes.

- Va, Ced, dame la carta.- le pidió. Él negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres¿Qué te meta mano?- preguntó un poco molesta. Cedric rió

- Eso déjalo para más adelante¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisita pícara.

- Entonces dame la carta.

- Búscala.- Maggie gruñó. Cedric soltó una risita. Buscó la carta por los bolsillos de la túnica de él y por debajo de esta pero no la encontró. Frunció el ceño. Para fastidiarle se tumbó encima de él, aplastándole un poco. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y dijo:

- Hasta que no me des la carta no me voy a quitar de encima.-él sonrió. Y para hacerla rabiar la estrechó entre sus brazos. Maggie bufó, pero en el fondo le gustaba. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que una voz les sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Lena pícaramente, con una ceja levantada.

- No se quiere quitar de encima.- explicó Cedric, haciéndose la víctima.

- No me quiere dar la carta.- dijo Maggie con el mismo tono que Ced. Lena les miró divertida.

- ¿Qué carta?- preguntó.

- Una que le ha escrito Cedric a nuestros padres…-explicó Maggie.

- ¿Y por qué la quieres?

- ¡Por que pone que estoy enamorada!- exclamó, y pellizcó a Cedric en el brazo. Él soltó un gritito de dolor pero no dejó de abrazarla.

- ¿Enamorada de quién?- preguntó Len.

- Eso mismo preguntará su madre.- respondió Cedric riendo. Maggie frunció el ceño.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Lena sin entender.

- Que no se si le diré la verdad o le mentiré…- contestó Maggie.

- Uhm… Tienes que conseguir la carta, Maggie.- dijo.- me voy a desayunar.- añadió y se fue junto con Robert que la esperaba.

- Ya se que le diré a mi madre.- anunció. Cedric levantó las cejas.- Le diré la verdad…-el abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido.- Pero, cuando estés delante… así quedarás como el malo que no quiere a la pobre Maggie…- explicó. Cedric bufó.

- Tranquila, que quedaré como de todo menos como "el malo que no quiere a la pobre Maggie"...- comentó con una sonrisita mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Maggie suspiró, molesta. La sonrisa de Cedric se ensanchó. Ella frunció el ceño, entonces tenía que conseguir la carta. Empezó a hacerle cosquillas, y él a ella, hasta que Cedric quedó encima de Maggie y sus bocas a centímetros. Se miraron. Cedric sonrió, se acercó un poco más. Maggie desvió la mirada y vio que la carta sobresalía de un bolsillo del pantalón de Ced. Sonrió. Alargó la mano y la cogió.

- Mira.- dijo, y le enseñó la carta. Cedric se separó un poco y la miró, desilusionado. Maggie no entendió por qué la miraba así. "¿Por qué me mira así, tan desilusionado¿Por qué no ha conseguido que nos besemos¿O por qué he conseguido la carta? Seguro que por lo segundo, no creo que ha Cedric le importe mucho que nos besemos o no, bueno sí, pero no de la misma manera que a mi…" Cedric se quitó de encima. Y Maggie se sentó en el sofá y borró las frases de la carta que había escrito Cedric que ella no quería que pusiese.- ¿Vamos a mandarla?- preguntó. Cedric asintió.

Yendo a la lechucería se encontraron con Oliver Wood y Katie Bell, cogidos por la cintura. Maggie no supo como reaccionar, sentía celos, pero a la vez tenía a Cedric al lado y tampoco le importaba mucho. Simplemente le jodía que Oliver hubiese conseguido antes a Katie habiéndolo dejado ella. Cuando se cruzaron se saludaron. Cedric miró a Maggie detenidamente, ella supuso que era para ver si estaba bien o algo así… Pero él no comentó nada acerca de la nueva pareja, y ella tampoco.

Cuando volvieron a la sala común una lechuza, Arwen, esperaba a Maggie en el alfeizar de la ventana. Fue hasta ella muy contenta por recibir la respuesta de Kirke, cuando cogió la carta se subió a su cuarto.

_¡Hola, Maggie! _

_Estoy bien y ¿tú? Espero que también lo estés. Respecto a lo de Cedric, no se a que te refieres exactamente… aunque me imagino por donde van los tiros¿tema amoroso? Eso pienso que te lo tendría que decir él… Pero sí, tienes razón mejor hablar esto en persona. Yo estoy aquí, en Londres, supongo que te lo habrán dicho tus padres. El fin de semana que viene… bien. ¿Tenéis visita a Hosmeade? Como las echo de menos… Bueno, dime hora y sitio y nos vemos el sábado._

_Kirke._

_PD: Contesta por detrás._

_xxx_

Maggie sonrió. Leyó la carta otra vez y se dispuso a responder.

_¡Hola!_

_Acabo de recibir tu contestación, mi lechuza me va a querer matar…Pues a las doce en Las tres escobas. ¿Te va bien? Sí, es un tema amoroso… _

_Besos, Maggie._

Bajó a la sala común, menudo día llevaba con las cartas, ya era la tercera que mandaba. Por suerte su lechuza seguía en la sala común, Cedric se había entretenido con ella, y no tubo que volver a la lechucería por tercera vez.

-¿Carta de mi primo?- preguntó él cuando la vio bajar. Maggie asintió con una sonrisa. Cedric frunció un poco el ceño.- ¿Qué hay entre vosotros?- preguntó, algo molesto. Maggie le miró extrañada.

- Nada.- respondió. Cedric la observó sin acabar de creérselo. Maggie hizo una mueca en señal de que no entendía por qué le preguntaba aquello y luego no se creía su respuesta.- Estás un poco raro…-murmuró mientras mandaba la carta. Cedric la miró unos instantes y suspiró.

- Me pediste que olvidara…- dijo apenado. – Y no puedo...- añadió en un susurro que Maggie no escuchó. No entendió por que decía eso. Me pediste que olvidara… aquella frase rondó por la mente de Maggie durante unos segundos.

- ¿Y…?- dijo, incitándole a seguir la frase.

- Nada…- murmuró él, viendo como Arwen surcaba los cielos. Maggie se encogió de hombros.

Al día siguiente Maggie, Cedric, Lena y Robert bajaron a los terrenos a tumbarse en la hierba por la tarde. De camino se encontraron con Cynthia Standby. Cedric y Maggie cruzaron una mirada cómplice. Standby miró con odio a Campers.

- Te va a echar la bronca por mentirle…- le susurró Cedric al oído. Maggie rió, y se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

- Campers.- la llamó la voz de Cynthia. Aparte de Maggie sus tres amigos también se giraron.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedes venir un momento?- preguntó la chica aparentando inocencia. Maggie asintió, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara, haber que decían sus amigos.

- ¿Vamos yendo, Ced?- le preguntó Robert, cogiendo a Len por la cintura. Cedric negó con la cabeza.

- Te acompaño, Maggie.- se ofreció. En el rostro de ella se dibujó una sonrisa maligna. Cynthia puso cara de horror. No iba ha hablar delante de Cedric con Maggie de él…

- No seas cabrón…- le dijo con una sonrisita.

- ¿Y qué hago¿Me voy a aguantar velas?-preguntó irónico. Maggie rió.

- Espérame aquí. Solo será un momento.- le pidió.

- Está bien…-aceptó él con desgana.

Maggie y Cynthia entraron en una clase.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Maggie. Haciéndose la loca.

- Digamos que hice lo que me dijiste… y Cedric me mandó a la mierda…- le explicó.

- Algo me ha dicho…- comentó Mag. – Pero ya te dije… es muy exigente…

- Bah…Campers, no mientas. Lo hiciste adrede… tú estás enamorada de Diggory, solo hay que ver como le miras…- soltó la chica. Maggie se quedó a cuadros. ¿Cómo podía ser que Ced no se diese cuenta en años y Cynthia lo supiese en dos tardes? No supo que decir. Cynthia sonrió.- Por eso te odio, pero yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Me caes bien.- comentó como si nada. Maggie seguía completamente desconcertada.

- ¿Me odias y te caigo bien¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó extrañada. No se esperaba la respuesta de Standby.

- Soy rara.- dijo, simplemente. Seguía completamente sorprendida. –llámame Cynthia.- le pidió y salió del aula. Maggie se quedó allí unos segundos más. Alucinando.

Cuando salió, Cedric esperaba impaciente.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó el chico interesado.

- Que me odia y que le caigo bien, que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo y que la llame Cynthia.- contestó, aun sin creerse del todo lo que estaba diciendo. Cedric puso una mueca de extrañeza y no preguntó más respecto a eso. Llegaron a los terrenos y sus dos amigos se estaban liando. Se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar.

- ejem…-carraspeó Cedric. La pareja se separó y les miraron, un poco sonrojados.- que nosotros nos vamos por ahí, seguir con lo vuestro…- dijo Cedric y arrastró a Maggie, que estaba aun un poco shockeada, lejos de allí. Pasaron la tarde hablando y terminando deberes, como en los viejos tiempos.

A eso de las ocho de la tarde una lechuza empezó a dar golpecitos en una de las ventanas de la sala común. Maggie fue a abrir, era su lechuza, con la respuesta de Kirke. La leyó mientras iba hacia donde estaba Cedric, ya que era sumamente corta.

_Ok, nos vemos pues. _

_Perdón por tardar, tu lechuza estaba cansada de tanto viaje._

_Kirke._

_xxx_

-¿Mi primo?-preguntó Cedric.

- Sí.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y con ello ser acercaba la ansiada excursión a Hosmeade. Maggie estaba muy contenta por que al día siguiente sabría que demonios le pasaba a Cedric.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó sonriente y llena d energía. Aparte tenía ganas de ver a Kirke, siempre se había llevado bien con él, y obviamente, averiguaría lo de Cedric.

Lena, Robert, Cedric, Maggie y dos chicos más de su mismo curso y casa, David y Paul subieron juntos a un carruaje que les llevaba hasta el pueblo. Los tres chicos hablaban animadamente, Lena y Rob estaban entretenidos con lo suyo y Maggie estaba en su mundo, pensando como le contaría a un chico, que según Cedric, estaba enamorado de ella que le gustaba su primo, aunque sospechaba que Kirke ya se olía algo. A ella el viaje se le pasó volando, enseguida llegaron a Hosmeade. Eran las doce menos cuarto, aun tenía tiempo de dar una pequeña vuelta con los chicos. Cuando bajaron del carro Cedric se acercó a Maggie.

- ¿Cuándo vas a ver a mi primo?- preguntó.

- He quedado con el a las… un momento. ¿Cómo sabes que le voy a ver?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Me lo ha dicho.- contestó Cedric con una sonrisita.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó Maggie un poco enfadada. La sonrisa de Cedric se agrandó.

- Nada… solo eso, que habíais quedado hoy aquí… para hablar de un tema amoroso.- Explicó. Maggie abrió un poco la boca.- Y yo te quería preguntar, si podía ir cuando terminarais de hablar…- Maggie se relajó un poco.

- Ah, vale. Bien, sí. Ven ¡Claro! Es tu primo…- decía. – He quedado a las doce en las Tres Escobas. ¿Te pasas a eso de la una y luego vamos a comer?-propuso la chica contenta. Cedric se tensó un poco.

- Bueno… yo es que tengo un tema pendiente con Kirke…- explicó Cedric un poco incomodo. Maggie entendió que quería que le dejara hablar a solas con su primo.

- Oh, claro… pues entonces ya nos vemos después de comer.- Cedric sonrió y asintió.

Cuando quedaban cinco minutos para las doce Maggie se despidió y se fue a las Tres Escobas.

Faltaban dos minutos para que el reloj tocara las doce, pero Kirke ya había llegado. Maggie se acercó a la barra y le pidió a Rosmerta una cerveza de mantequilla, y fue a la mesa que ocupaba Kirke.

- ¡Hola!- le saludó alegremente y se dieron dos besos.

- ¿Cómo estás Maggie?

- Bien¿y tú?

- También, por cierto, tu madre te manda recuerdos, dice que haber que haces con los chicos…- soltó una risita.- y que estudies.- Maggie hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiera con la lista de cosas que le querría decir su madre.

- Me ha dicho Ced que luego quiere hablar contigo…- comentó la chica dándole un trago a la cerveza. Kirke asintió.

- Lo sé.

- También tema amoroso.- explicó el primo con una sonrisa. A Maggie se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Seguro que le querría hablar de otra chica a su primo, y por eso estaba raro, por que le gustaba otra y no sabía como decírselo a Maggie. Suspiró.- Bueno, cuentame.- le pidió.

- Haber… pues… esto ya lo sabrás supongo… pero me gusta Cedric.- confesó un poco sonrojada. Kirke asintió otra vez.

- Sí, me lo dijo Ced.-dijo. El nudo de Maggie se agrandó, claro, le tenía que contar eso para poder contarle en el aprieto en el que estaba.

- Bueno, entonces se enteró… y claro, estaba muy pesado queriéndome decir no se que, pero es que se que me querrá pedir perdón por no corresponderme. Seguro que es algo de eso. Y bueno, le dije que se olvidara de todo.- Kirke la miraba sorprendido.- y se puso hecho una fiera y empezó a decirme que siempre le pedía que olvidara, que no era tan fácil, pero que si era lo que quería que se olvidaría y se fue. Y no ha vuelto a intentar decirme nada. –Kirke asintió, entendiendo.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que te quiere decir que lo siente y no otra cosa?- preguntó Kirke.

- Por que se que él no me corresponde. Le expliqué mis razones y me dijo que sí, que tenía razón…-le explicó, triste. Kirke la miró desconcertado.

- ¿Te dijo que tenías razón?- preguntó extrañado. Maggie asintió lentamente y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza al igual que su acompañante. –Bueno, tendrá alguna explicación…- dijo intentando buscarle la lógica a todo ese lío.- Pero no se cual.

- Entonces… ¿Tú no sabes lo que le pasa?- preguntó la chica, preocupada.

- Creía que lo sabía, pero después de lo que me has dicho… no se que pensar…- declaró.

- ¿Y que pensabas que era lo que le pasaba?- preguntó ella interesadísima.

- Bueno, es algo que me dijo él hace… un mes… pero no se… alo mejor se a aclarado y a cambiado de idea…- Maggie le miró con el ceño fruncido. En señal que no entendía a que se refería.- Es… creo que debería decírtelo él… Maggie… tal vez sea eso que te quiere decir… que no quieres escuchar… y por eso le jode tanto que le pidas que olvide… -Ella seguía sin entender nada.

- ¿Crees que habrá olvidado?- preguntó preocupada y con la vista baja.

- Lo dudo. – Maggie sonrió a medias. – ¿Tú te olvidarías si por ejemplo…-empezó pensativo.-yo te dijera que me gustas o que te quiero o algo por el estilo?- preguntó.

- No.- contestó ella.

- Pues ahí lo tienes.-dijo con una sonrisa, que se parecía bastante a la de Cedric.

- Entonces… ¿No me vas a decir lo de Ced?- preguntó la chica. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Si es lo que creo que es… te lo tiene que decir él… sería muy… no se… cutre que te enterases por mi. Pero me ha descolocado eso que me has dicho...- comentó, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y mirándola. Ella suspiró. Le dio un trago a la cerveza.

- Pero es que… ahora no me lo quiere volver a decir… y si le saco el tema seguro que empieza a decirme que ahora ya no, que ya se ha olvidado o algo de eso…-dijo tristemente. Kirke hizo una mueca de que era probable que su primo hiciese algo así.- ¿Y tú que¿Cómo vas de amores?- preguntó curiosa. Kirke rió.

- Bien.-contestó.- sigo soltero y sin compromiso, ya sabes, como siempre.- comentó, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Observó la barra durante unos instantes.- Maggie¿Quién es esa chica rubia que hay sentada en la barra que no para de mirarnos?-preguntó. Maggie se giró y se encontró con la mirada oscura de Standby. Le saludó con la mano.

- Cynthia Standby.- respondió. La chica rubia también le hizo un gesto en forma de saludo. - ¿Por?

- Por que no hace otra cosa que mirar hacia aquí.- contestó despreocupado. Maggie sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te la presente?- preguntó divertida. Kirke levantó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?-preguntó él dándole un trago a su bebida.

- No lo se, está en tercero…- respondió Maggie. Kirke casi se atraganta con la cerveza.

- ¡¿En tercero?!- exclamó.- ¡Pero si cualquiera diría que está en quinto!- Maggie puso una expresión de "no se, lo que tú digas".

- Bueno¿Quieres que te la presente?- volvió a preguntar.

- Vale.- aceptó él. Maggie se giró y empezó a hacerle señas a Cynthia para que se acercara. Esta llegó a su mesa con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola!- saludó la chica alegre.- ¿Tú eres…?- preguntó algo sonrojada. El aludido sonrió.

- Soy Kirke Diggory.- se presentó levantándose de la silla para darle dos besos a Cynthia, la cual observó a Maggie confundida.

- Yo soy Cynthia Standby. – Se presentó después de saludar a Kirke. Él se volvió a sentar y Cyn también.- ¿Eres pariente de Cedric?- preguntó interesada.

- Es mi primo.- contestó. Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo sorprendida. Aunque a Maggie le pareció que le estaba escaneando. La verdad es que Cedric y Kirke tenían un gran parecido físico. Los dos sonreían de manera similar, la expresión de la mirada también era parecida y el cuerpo era prácticamente igual, aunque Kirke era más alto. Pero Cedric tenía las facciones de la cara menos marcadas, más dulces, tenía rasgos de niño todavía, en cambio su primo tenía la línea de la mandíbula bien definida y la cara más cuadrada. Pero eso era porque Kirke tenía diecinueve y Cedric diecisiete. Habían más diferencias, Cedric tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos grises y su primo era rubio con ojos azules. Eso sí, los dos eran increíblemente guapos. La belleza de Cedric se potenciaba cuando sonreía, y la de Kirke cuando te miraba fijamente, cuando te perdías en esos ojos color cielo y te derretías cual helado de fresa que llevaba demasiado rato fuera del congelador, y eso, era lo que le estaba pasando a Cynthia en ese momento. Maggie sonrió.

- ¿Y que edad tienes?- preguntó la chica cuando salió de su trance.

- Diecinueve.- contestó el chico con una sonrisita inocente. Standby abrió mucho los ojos.- ¿Y tú?

- Catorce…- contestó sonrojada con la vista baja. Maggie miró su reloj, quedaban cinco minutos para la una, Cedric estaría al caer. -¿De qué os conocéis?- preguntó la rubia.

- De toda la vida.- dijo Maggie.

- Sus padres son amigos de mis tíos… y de cumpleaños e historias nos conocemos.- explicó Kirke. Cynthia asintió, entendiendo. Entonces Cedric entró al bar. Miró con extrañeza a Cynthia y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre entre Maggie y su primo.

- Hola.- dijo. Los tres allí presentes le saludaron.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir…- se excusó Cynthia.- ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió y salió del bar. A Maggie le dio la impresión de que Cyn se sentía incomoda cuando Ced estaba cerca. Mag le guiñó el ojo a Kirke en plan de 'Cynthia… ¿eh¿Que te ha parecido?' él negó con la cabeza un poco sonrojado con una sonrisita, Maggie sonrió. Cedric les miró con el ceño fruncido, con la paranoia de que entre Maggie y su primo había algo. Ella se dio cuenta de la expresión de Cedric y sonrió más.

- ¿Qué pasa Cedric?- preguntó Maggie.

- Que no me creo que no tengáis nada…-comentó. Maggie bufó y Kirke rió.

- Hay lo mismo que entre tú y yo, Ced… amistad.- dijo Maggie. Kirke asintió.

- ¿Acaso estás celoso, primo?-preguntó Kirke con una ceja levantada. Maggie se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia otro lado.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó descolocado.- No, no… claro que no… - contestó. A Maggie el nudo del estómago se le hizo más grande, continuó haciendo como que no había oído nada. Kirke la observó fijamente durante unos instantes. Suspiró. Cedric tenía un codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la mejilla apoyada sobre su mano, mientras que con la otra mano tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa, pensativo. Ella se sintió incomoda y se levantó para despedirse e irse.

- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Kirke. Cedric levantó la vista.

- Me voy… a dar una vuelta…- contestó ella. Ced frunció el ceño, conocía a su amiga.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó el campeón. Maggie fingió un gesto de extrañeza.

- No.- mintió. Cedric la observó sin terminar de creérselo.

- ¿Nos vemos para comer, Maggie?- la invitó Kirke. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Vale.- fue su respuesta.

- ¡Que gente¡Quedáis para comer delante de mis narices¿Y qué hago yo?- exclamaba Cedric frustrado. Maggie y Kirke cruzaron una mirada divertida.

- Contábamos contigo.- le dijo Maggie.

- Ah…- dijo y se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

- Pues… ¿a las dos y media en el Restaurante de la Esquina?-propuso Kirke. Maggie asintió. Se despidió con la mano y salió de Las Tres Escobas.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!

_--Wisper!--_


	14. A la séptima va la vencida

Hola!! Bueno ya está aquí el capitulo 14! es el más largo que he escrito, 19 páginas de word! alo mejor subo antes el 15, por que ya lo tengo adelantado... bueno, todo depende del tiempo que tenga y tal... por que acabo de empezar las clases... y ya hay obligaciones que cumplir!(por desgracia!!) Bueno... espero que os gusteee!!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14. A la séptima va la vencida.**

_Eres tan perfecto que me has hecho pillar complejo…_

Marzo pasó rápido. A mediados recibieron la contestación de sus padres, en la que decía que no les querían juntar (Cedric y Maggie no se lo creyeron). Que tenían que ir con ellos de viaje, que solo serían cuatro días y que se irían a Italia. Donde Maggie ansiaba ir, así que tuvo que convencer a Cedric.

- ¡Ced, yo me quiero ir a Italia!- exclamó mientras se tumbaba en un sofá de la sala común.

- Pero, piénsalo… ¡a Italia uno no se va con sus padres! Se va con su pareja… y más si vamos a Venecia…- explicó, sentándose en un sillón al lado de Maggie. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Pues me buscaré a un italiano.- dijo decidida y medio enfadada. Él suspiró, molesto.- ¡Pero quiero ir!

- Vale…- cedió él.- pero con una condición.- Maggie le miró expectante.- que nos dejen a nuestro aire. – ella sonrió y asintió. Cedric se sentó cómodamente en el sillón. Maggie se incorporó, tomó pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir la respuesta a sus padres.

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, Ced y yo lo hemos hablado, vale¡Iremos¡Yo quiero ir a Italia! Sobretodo a Venecia. Estoy muy contenta de que vayamos. Me ha costado convencerle… menudo es… Bueno, pero queremos ir si nos dejáis a nuestro aire. No queremos ir en plan familia feliz por ahí… (Es la condición que me ha puesto para ir, dice que sino se queda…) y yo… sinceramente… también lo prefiero. Lo siento, pero ya no somos niños. Además, mejor para vosotros… así no tenéis que andaros preocupándoos de si os seguimos, de que si estamos allí… además se que nos terminaremos separando por que a cada uno le interesa una cosa… Espero que lo entendáis… _

_¡Besos Maggie y Ced!_

Y así fueron pasando los días. La relación entre Maggie y Cedric volvía a ser la de siempre, ya no se peleaban tanto y solían ir juntos a todas partes. Según Lena había más roce que habitualmente, pero los dos se negaban a reconocerlo. Eso sí, había un tema tabú, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ninguno había vuelto a tocar el tema desde aquella noche de finales de febrero en la que Cedric se fue malhumorado de la sala común. Robert le contó a Maggie que a Oliver no le habían aceptado en los Magpies, por que era muy joven, y por que habían encontrado un fichaje mejor. El guardián del Puddlemere United, el cual quería dejar el equipo por que no le pagaban lo que él consideraba suficiente. También le contó que le habían aceptado gustosos en el Puddlemere United, por que pensaban que era un buen guardián y que si era joven les vendría mejor. Más tiempo en su equipo.

Y como si alguien hubiese pasado la página del calendario ya se encontraban en abril, a una semana de las vacaciones de pascua. Pero una de las peores semanas del curso, ya que era la de los exámenes finales del trismestre. Aquella semana se hizo eterna para Maggie, encima el tiempo no le animaba, todo el día lloviendo. El refrán que le había contado su amiga Lena tenía mucha razón. "En abril, aguas mil". Pero como todo, aquella semana también terminó y Maggie lo aprobó todo. Como siempre.

Lena y Robert habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, con lo cual habían dejado a Cedric y a Maggie solos. Era la noche de antes de las vacaciones, al día siguiente después del desayuno el Expreso de Hogwarts partiría hacia Londres.

Cedric estaba sentado en el sofá, y Maggie estaba tumbada, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de él.

- Eres cómodo.- comentó Maggie. Cedric rió.

- Menudo morro que tienes…- se quejó. Ella le sacó la lengua.- ¿Qué, feliz por que nos vayamos a Italia?- preguntó él, quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. Maggie sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó feliz. Él también sonrió. – Haber si encuentro algún italiano.-murmuró pícaramente, con una sonrisita traviesa. Cedric chascó la lengua.

- O algún inglés…- añadió Cedric. Maggie enarcó una ceja.

- No creo que haya muchos ingleses…- comentó ella. Cedric rodó los ojos.

- Tal vez ya hayas encontrado al único inglés que haya…- susurró con una media sonrisa. Maggie le miró entre sorprendida y extrañada.- Aún no he olvidado. ¿Sabes?- Maggie no supo que decir. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin decir palabra. Cedric la observó con expresión divertida y continuó hablando.- De todas formas, no te voy a decir nada… no por ahora…-Maggie le miró confundida y no dijo nada. Él sonrió.- Ah… y lo que te quiero decir no es que lo siento.- concluyó con una sonrisa enigmática. Maggie frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Kirke?- preguntó enfadada. Cedric la miró con cariño, le encantaba cuando se ponía así. No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Nada…- contestó inocentemente. Ella le fulminó con la mirada.- Vale, vale… no me mires así… Me contó tus paranoias. – Maggie se cruzó de brazos molesta con Kirke por decírselo a Cedric.

- Ya le vale…-murmuró entre dientes. Ced sonrió y empezó a jugar con su pelo.

Estaban en el expreso, de vuelta a Londres. Robert y Lena se habían quedado en Hogwarts. Cedric se había dormido y Maggie leía el libro que se había comprado en Navidades. Al poco rato, a eso de las dos de la tarde, pasó la señora del carrito preguntando si querían algo de comer. Cedric se despertó de un salto, y Maggie dejó su libro a un lado para comprar algunos dulces y unos bocadillos. El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando, haciendo tonterías y durmiendo.

Cuando llegaron a King's Cross, a eso de las diez de la noche, sus padres les esperaban abajo, alegres, de volver a ver sus hijos.

La madre de Maggie, Emma, se lanzó al cuello de su hija para darle un gran abrazo. Maggie vio asustada como su madre se acercaba hacia ella, cuando ya la tenía encima casi se cae al suelo, sino fuera por que Cedric estaba detrás y la sujetó por la cintura. Maggie se sonrojó un poco. Cedric se apartó rápidamente y fue a hablar con sus padres que le miraban sonrientes.

- Que impulsiva estás hoy, mamá.- comentó Maggie cuando su madre se separó de ella. Sonrió.

- Hija, te echábamos de menos.- le dijo su padre. Que también la abrazó fuertemente.- Bueno, volvamos a casa.-anunció con su voz ronca.- ¡mañana será un largo día!

Se despidieron de los Diggory y fueron al coche.

-¿Cómo está el plan del viaje?- preguntó Maggie cuando ya estaban de camino a casa.

- Pues queremos hacerlo al estilo muggle. Por que tu padre se ha estado informado y parece que en Italia hay mucho vampiro suelto… y está la familia más poderosa y antigua de vampiros. Los Volturis. Ya sabes que ellos están de nuestra parte, Maggie, y por eso tenemos que evitar hacer cualquier cosa que nos delate, por que una de sus preocupaciones es que los muggles se den cuenta de que hay magos y vampiros entre ellos. Los italianos piensan que los magos y los vampiros están en un mundo aparte. Y en parte es así, pero en Italia los magos y los vampiros tienden a habitar entre los muggles para poder vivir en los dos mundos cómodamente. ¿No es así, Kevin?- explicó su madre. Su padre asintió mientras miraba la carretera fijamente. Maggie miró asustada a su madre, no sabía que en Italia habitaba la familia de vampiros más poderosa y por lo tanto más peligrosa del mundo.

- Pero… si no utilizamos la magia delante de muggles… ¿Nos pueden hacer algo?- preguntó preocupada. Su madre negó con la cabeza.

- No. Nuestra sangre contiene magia, Maggie. Algunos de ellos tienen poderes, pero si prueban nuestra sangre los bloquean. La magia de los vampiros no es la misma que la de los magos, por lo tanto no se puede juntar, es incompatible. Pero si a nosotros nos muerde un vampiro nos quita poder mágico. Quiero decir, no nos quita la magia, pero la hace más débil. Es como si la propia magia perdiese energía. – le dijo su madre. Maggie asintió un poquito asustada.

- Bueno, el plan es ir mañana al aeropuerto, y coger el avión.-comenzó a explicar su madre. Emma, era hija de muggles, por lo tanto se desenvolvía bien en ese mundo. Pero Maggie al ser criada con magos y su padre que también era hijo de magos no sabían muy bien de que hablaba. Aunque Kevin ya estaba informado de todo.

- ¿Aeropuerto¿Avión?- preguntó Maggie desconcertada. Su madre le explicó que era aquello.

-… después llegaremos al hotel, un hotel de magos, y pasaremos allí, en Venecia, cuatro días y tres noches. – terminó. Maggie asintió.

- ¿Decís que queréis ir a vuestro aire, no?-preguntó su padre. Maggie asintió, vio como su padre la miraba por el espejo del coche.- Bien. Pero tener cuidado.- Maggie sonrió y se relajó un poco.

- Pero… ¿Qué vais ha hacer vosotros dos por ahí?- preguntó su madre, sin entender muy bien a que venia eso.

- Pues ir por ahí… pero a nuestro ritmo y yendo a donde nosotros nos interesa…- contestó Maggie. Su padre levantó una ceja y su madre sonrió.

- mmm… está claro que lo que queréis es estar solos…-comentó su madre. Maggie la miró sorprendida.- ¿Estáis saliendo?- preguntó sonriente. Maggie abrió mucho los ojos. Kevin se tensó.

- No.- respondió rápidamente, pero en su tono de voz había un deje de pena. Y su madre lo notó, pero no comentó nada. Su padre se relajó.

Llegaron a casa, cenaron, Maggie se hizo la maleta y se acostaron. No supo por qué, pero estaba muy cansada así que se durmió rápidamente.

- Maggie…- escuchó que alguien la llamaba, pero no hizo caso.- Maggie…- Nada, no quería levantarse. Escuchó como alguien cerraba la puerta y hablaba con alguien en el pasillo. Se relajó y continuó soñando. Pero alguien volvió a entrar en su cuarto. Hizo un ruido de que estaba molesta y se dio la vuelta, para que la dejasen dormir en paz.

- Maggie…- susurró alguien en su oído.- ¡Maggie!-exclamó. Esta vez reconoció la voz. Era Cedric. Se tensó inconscientemente. Pero¿Qué hacía Cedric ahí? Estaría soñando. Siguió intentando dormir. Pero Ced empezó a estirarle del brazo para que se diera la vuelta. Maggie abrió los ojos, molesta. Y se puso boca arriba esperando ver a su padre o a su madre, estaba convencida que lo que le había parecido la voz de Cedric sería por que aun estaría soñando. Pero no, estaba despierta. Cedric la miró sonriente. Maggie le observó sorprendida.

- Por fin te despiertas, dormilona…- dijo en tono burlón. Maggie frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada.

- Pues que nuestros padres habían quedado aquí para ir juntos al sitio ese de los aviones.-explicó. Maggie se incorporó.- Va, Maggie levanta, que el avión sale en tres horas…- Maggie le miró extrañada.

- ¡Pero si aun queda un rato!- exclamó volviéndose a tumbar. Cedric suspiró.

- Pero dice tu madre que hay que estar dos horas antes… para no se que de las maletas…- explicó el chico.- venga levántate y vístete.- ella se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos.

- No seas como mi madre por favor…- le dijo con voz de recién levantada. Cedric rió.

- Va, levanta.- le pidió él. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la cogió sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero Cedric tiró con bastante fuerza y cuando Maggie se puso en pie se quedaron a una muy corta distancia. Demasiado cerca. Ella supuso lo que vendría a continuación, una parte de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se acercara más y que le besara de una maldita vez, mientras que la otra parte le recordaba una y otra vez que él no la quería. Pero se acababa de levantar y no podía pensar con claridad y como la atracción que sentía por Cedric era demasiado fuerte no pudo resistirse. Le miró a los ojos pero él ya estaba muy cerca de su boca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus instintos, no pudo evitarlo. Sintió como un brazo de él rodeaba su cintura, y como sus labios se empezaron a rozar suavemente, cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto y se separaron automáticamente. Las mejillas de Mag se tiñeron de rojo al igual que las de Cedric. Sentía que el pulso le iba a mil por hora. Su padre les miraba desde debajo del marco de la puerta completamente sorprendido.

- Papá… eh… no…no estábamos haciendo na…nada.- tartamudeó Maggie avergonzada, aun no se creía lo que había estado apunto de pasar. Ya iban cuatro veces. Cedric jugaba con su varita nervioso. Kevin Campers les observó por última vez, asintió y se fue. Maggie y Cedric se miraron nerviosos. Pero apartaron la vista rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo qué?!- gritó Jade, la madre de Cedric, desde la planta baja. Maggie se sonrojó aun más y sonrió inconscientemente, se sentía un poco incomoda. Cedric rió.

- Bueno…eh… me voy a vestir y eso…- explicó. Cedric asintió.

- Hasta ahora.- dijo, salió y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

Quince minutos después Maggie bajó a desayunar a la cocina. Dónde se encontró a Cedric sentado en una silla jugando con su varita. Le sonrió nerviosa y fue directa a prepararse el desayuno. Al cabo de unos minutos se sentó frente a él y empezó a mojar las magdalenas en la leche y a comérselas.

- mmm… ¿Maggie?- preguntó dudoso. Ella levantó la vista para enfrentarse a esos ojos grises que hacían que perdiese la cordura. Se había quedado tan embobada que la magdalena se le cayó en la taza. A Ced se le escapó una risita y Maggie no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada. Odiaba esas situaciones.- Perdón por lo de antes…- murmuró Cedric. Maggie levantó una ceja, extrañada.

- ¿Perdón por qué?- preguntó. Cedric la miró sorprendido. Se giró para ver si venía alguien. Pero sus padres estaban muy entretenidos hablando en el salón.

- Por… eh…- se sonrojó levemente. Maggie se mordió el labio inferior, era tan perfecto…- por intentar… besarte antes… cuando tú no quieres que lo haga…-explicó en un murmullo. A Maggie se le volvió a caer la magdalena en la taza.

- Sí que quiero que lo hagas.- soltó para sorpresa de los dos. Se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Cedric levantó la vista y la miró, sorprendido, sin darse cuenta una sonrisita se había dibujado en su cara.- Bueno… eh… sí que quiero, pero no quiero que me beses cuando…- desvió la mirada le costaba hablar de eso con Cedric. Él la miraba expectante- cuando… yo… - respiró hondo.- te quiero y tú a mi no.- Cedric abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. No se esperaba que lo soltase así, de repente. Maggie se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.- además, puede que a ti te de igual, pero…a mi no…-comentó mirando a ninguna parte. Ced bufó.

- No me da igual.- le cortó. Maggie le miró.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó ella. Cedric tardó un poco en contestar.

- Por que no puedo no hacerlo.- contestó. Maggie frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué no puedes no hacerlo?- Ced rodó los ojos.

- Maggie, cuando te lo quería decir no me querías escuchar, pues ahora te esperas a que yo quiera volver a decírtelo.- explicó un poco enfadado. Maggie bufó y empezó a morderse las uñas, nerviosa y cabreada a la vez.

- Chicos, coged vuestras cosas que nos vamos ya al aeropuerto.- anunció Amos con una sonrisa. Maggie se levantó de la silla automáticamente y Ced hizo lo mismo.- ¿Y esas caras de enfado¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?- preguntó Amos preocupado.

- No.- contestó Maggie mientras salía por la puerta. Cedric suspiró aliviado

- Mujeres…- le dijo Ced a su padre cuando pasó por su lado para ir al salón. Amos sonrió.

- No hay quien las entienda…- terminó su padre.

Estaban sentados en el avión, a punto de despegar. Maggie tenía a un lado la ventanilla y al otro lado a Cedric. Al lado de Ced no se había sentado nadie. Y en la fila de en medio, que tenía cuatro asientos iban sus padres.

Maggie estaba muy nerviosa por que era la primera vez que volaba, pero Cedric parecía más tranquilo. El viaje duraba cuatro horas más o menos. Las azafatas explicaron donde se encontraban las puertas en caso de emergencia, como se ponía el cinturón y el chaleco salvavidas. Y como funcionaban las mascarillas. Maggie se puso un poco más nerviosa.

- ¿Esto es seguro, en serio?- le preguntó a Cedric, visiblemente preocupada.

- No lo se, pero no creo que tu madre nos quiera matar a todos…- comentó.- ¡tranquilízate no me pongas a mi también nervioso!- exclamó cuando el avión se empezó a mover. Maggie cerró la ventana por que le daba miedo, eso se movía muy rápido.

- Dame la mano…- le pidió atemorizada, cuando aquello parecía que no podía ir a más velocidad. Cedric le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Maggie le apretó fuertemente. Cedric se quejó y Maggie tuvo que tranquilizarse un poco para no cortarle la circulación de la mano de lo fuerte que le estaba cogiendo.

- Perdona.- se disculpó con una sonrisa inocente.

- Tranquila…- intentó calmarla, le apartó un mechón de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.- así estás más guapa.- le susurró al oído. Maggie se sonrojó bastante. Pero de repente sintió como aquel cacharro con alas se elevaba en el aire, no pudo evitar apretarle la mano todo lo que pudo, pero él no se quejó por que hizo lo mismo. Cuando el avión se estabilizó en el aire Maggie se relajó y dejó de apretarle la mano al igual que él. Pero no se la quería soltar.

- Que mal lo he pasado.- dijo. Cedric rió.

- A mi me ha gustado despegar…- Maggie le miró como si estuviere loco. Y volvió a reír. Al cabo de un rato Maggie se había acostumbrado ya a esa sensación de estar en el aire y le entró sueño.

- Pues duerme.- le dijo Cedric cuando se lo comentó. Quitaron el reposabrazos que había entre sus dos asientos, los echaron hacia atrás y Maggie se apoyó en el hombro de Cedric e intentó dormir. Cedric volvió a cogerle la mano para que se sintiera mejor. Sonrió y se acomodó. Pero tenía un problema¡no sabía que hacer con el otro brazo! Tenía la costumbre de abrazar a su almohada cuando dormía y el no abrazar nada se le hacía raro. Así que le soltó la mano a Cedric y pasó el brazo por la espalda de él, él hizo lo mismo. Y le cogió a Cedric la mano, fuertemente. Se acomodó en su hombro y él se apoyó sobre su cabeza. Así pasaron el viaje, durmiendo e intentando dormir.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Italia tuvieron un problema con las maletas, Amos no entendía como funcionaba la cinta que las transportaba, y pensaba que se tenía que subir encima para pararla y coger las maletas. Estuvo apunto de subirse si no fuera por que Emma, le explicó que no funcionaba así, que aquello estaba todo el rato en movimiento que no había que parar nada. Los muggles que había por allí les miraban extrañados. Cedric y Maggie se alejaron unos metros de sus padres por que les daban vergüenza ajena. Observaron como otros muggles cogían sus maletas y les imitaron.

A eso de la una llegaron al hotel. Había pasado como la otra vez, a Ced y a Mag les tocó dos pisos más arriba que a sus padres.

- ¿Qué habitación te ha tocado?- preguntó Cedric cuando salían del ascensor.

- La 515.- respondió Maggie. Cedric la miró extrañado.- ¿y a ti?- él le enseñó su tarjeta. Maggie la miró confusa.- ¿Cómo es que tenemos la misma habitación?- Cedric se encogió de hombros. Cuando llegaron Cedric abrió y se encontraron con pequeño pasillo que tenía dos puertas a los lados (una enfrente de la otra) y otra puerta al fondo, que era el baño. Maggie entró a la habitación de la izquierda. No era muy grande, pero estaba muy bien, tenía una cama doble, un sillón, un escritorio y un armario empotrado. Supuso que la habitación de Ced sería igual. Deshizo la maleta y se tumbó en la cama. Habían quedado con sus padres en el hall a las dos y media para ver que hacían.

Diez minutos después tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Cedric desde fuera.

- Pasa.- Cedric abrió la puerta y entró.

- ¿Vamos a investigar por el hotel? Tenemos una hora todavía.- le propuso. Maggie negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy cansada.- explicó antes de que Cedric preguntara nada.

- ¡Pero si te has pasado todo el viaje durmiendo!-exclamó él, sorprendido. Maggie se incorporó.

- Sí… pero como que en un avión no se duerme muy bien…- Cedric se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cuanto habré dormido¿Una hora?- Cedric suspiró y salió del cuarto. Maggie se volvió a acostar. Le costó dormirse, tenía la paranoia de que vendría algún vampiro a morderla, por mucho que le hubiese dicho su madre que no iba a pasar nada… Pero era de día, y según los cuentos de miedo a los vampiros les mataba la luz del sol. Se tranquilizó y se durmió.

Habían terminado de comer en el hotel, sus padres estaban muy cansados para hacer turismo y a Cedric no le apetecía mucho ponerse a buscar restaurantes. Maggie también estaba un poco cansada pero esa siesta antes de comer le había venido de perlas.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Cedric ansioso por salir del hotel y dar una vuelta por Venecia.

- ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, me muero por conocer esta ciudad!- Cedric sonrió y asintió.

Salieron del hotel, que estaba situado por el centro de la ciudad y cogieron una especie de tren que llevaba a la parte mágica de Venecia. Pasaron la tarde viendo tiendas, merendaron en una horchatería llamada Las Seis y Media y luego fueron a un museo de vampiros por que Cedric se había encaprichado en ir.

- Que yo no entro ahí.- decía Maggie enfuruñada.

- ¡Va, no me seas así, vamos a entrar que no pasa nada!- al cabo de media hora Cedric convenció a Maggie, a la cual todo eso del vampirismo le daba un poco de miedo. Cuando entraron un hombre pálido le hizo una reverencia y les sonrió enseñando sus colmillos. A Maggie un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Cedric le saludó con un 'Buenas tardes' y Maggie le sonrió nerviosa. Había muchos vampiros paseándose por el museo a sus anchas, eran trabajadores, por que a los vampiros no les gustaba enseñar sus costumbres abiertamente, y si las enseñaban, las mostraban ellos mismos.

- Maggie, tranquila. Los vampiros no muerden a los magos…- le susurró Cedric.

- Eso depende de lo apetecible que sea la sangre del mago…- le dijo una vampiresa insinuante. Una cualidad que tenían todos los vampiros era que eran guapísimos y tenían cuerpos perfectos. Cedric recorrió el cuerpo de la vampiresa de arriba abajo con la boca semiabierta. Maggie carraspeó y Cedric salió de su especie de trance.

- ¿Pero no se os bloquean los poderes que tenéis?- preguntó. La vampiresa asintió.

- Podemos incluso morir si bebemos la sangre de un mago…- Cedric y Maggie la miraron sorprendidos. Había pocas cosas que mataban a un vampiro.- Pero de la misma manera el mago también moriría.- continuó. Maggie la miró con miedo y con ira, no le gustaba como miraba a Cedric.- Pero a un vampiro no le importa morir de placer…- añadió, relamiéndose los labios y mirando fijamente a Cedric.

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos…- dijo Maggie.- Gracias por la información.- y arrastró a Cedric hacia la salida. La vampiresa sonrió, le encantaba provocar a los chicos guapos que iban con chicas no tan guapas.

- Muy bonito.- dijo Maggie sarcástica al salir del museo.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Cedric, aun medio embobado.

- ¡¿Has visto como te miraba?!- exclamó enfadada.- A esa no le importaría morirse con tal de morderte.- Cedric sonrió suavemente. Menos mal que Maggie no supo las palabras que cruzaban la mente de Cedric en ese momento.

- ¿Celosa?- preguntó con una ceja levantada. Maggie gruñó, ofendida.

- Si no fuera por que te he sacado de ahí, seguro que ya te estaría mordiendo…

- Sí, claro…-comentó irónico.- No me voy a dejar morder por una vampiresa… por muy guapa que sea…

- Ya… la cara que estabas poniendo indicaba todo lo contrario.-se quejó ella. Cedric se sonrojó levemente. Maggie se cruzó de brazos y le fulminó con la mirada. Él no pudo evitar sonreír y sintió la necesidad de acercarse y besarla, pero lo que no se esperaba fue la reacción de Maggie. Que le metió una bofetada y le miró con odio. Cedric se quedó a cuadros.

- ¿Pero qué…?- dijo completamente confundido.

- ¡Encima que te pones a ligar con una vampiresa, ahora intentas besarme¡No seas cabrón!- le espetó con rabia. Cedric quería pegarse un tiro a sí mismo por cagarla tanto. Lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada, triste. Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos.- Lo siento… por la bofetada…- se disculpó Maggie. Cedric sonrió en cuanto apenas y negó con la cabeza.

- Soy un gilipollas.- admitió serio. Maggie hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- No digas tonterías…- le advirtió ella. – ¡o te pego otra bofetada!

- Me la merezco…- Maggie rodó los ojos.- Siempre estoy haciendo el imbécil cuando estoy contigo…no entiendo como no te has hartado de mi…-murmuró. Maggie le miró extrañada.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo?

- Lo que pienso.- contestó. Maggie suspiró.

- Pues no pienses eso… ¿Cómo me voy a hartar de ti pedazo de idiota?- preguntó irónicamente. Cedric sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Hartándote.- fue su respuesta. Maggie chasqueó la lengua.- ¿En serio que no sigues enfadada?-preguntó preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Es difícil enfadarse contigo.- respondió. Cedric enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué?- Maggie le miró de arriba abajo lentamente, hasta que llegó a sus labios, que formaban una sonrisa perfecta, se mordió el labio inferior, tubo la tentación de besarle pero se contuvo, después le miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises que la miraban expectantes esperando una respuesta…

- Por que solo hay que mirarte a la cara para que a una se le pase en el enfado…- dijo sonrojada. La sonrisa de Cedric se ensanchó.

- Pero hace meses estuviste un buen tiempo enfadada conmigo…- le recordó.

- Ya, pero no te miraba…- Cedric rió.- además, tú también estabas enfadado conmigo, y eso hacía las cosas más difíciles…

- Ya… y pensar que tenías razón…- comentó apenado.- ¿Ves como soy gilipollas?- Maggie bufó. Pero no dijo nada.

Llegaron al hotel para cenar, se encontraron a sus padres y cenaron con ellos. Maggie les contó lo del museo de vampiros, pero no dijo nada acerca de la vampiresa que quería morder a Ced. Cenaron tranquilamente y luego se fueron a dar una vuelta por el exterior del hotel. Sus padres se fueron a dar una vuelta por la Venecia nocturna, y Cedric y Maggie se volvieron a quedar solos.

Salieron al recinto de la piscina, no había ni un alma por allí. Era una noche calurosa, había hecho un bonito día de sol y no había ninguna nube por el cielo. Estaba completamente despejado.

- ¿Te hace un baño?- preguntó Ced con una sonrisa de lado. "Voy a deleitar mi vista un rato" pensó Maggie.

- Sí.- aceptó ella. Cedric atrajo los bañadores y las toallas mediante un hechizo no verbal. Se cambiaron en los vestuarios del gimnasio.

- ¡Lenta!-le dijo Cedric cuando salió a la piscina. Maggie le sacó la lengua. Le miró de arriba abajo "¡Por Merlín cada día esta mejor!" se sonrojó levemente. Cedric le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y la tiró al agua, aprovechando que su amiga estaba embobada mirándole.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó enfadada.

- ¿Cómo está el agua?- preguntó él. Maggie frunció el ceño.

- Si quieres saber como está, metete.- y empezó a chapotear y a intentar tirarle agua. Pero él se alejaba para que no le diese, riendo. Ella gruñó.- Ayúdame a salir.-le pidió. Cedric negó con la cabeza.

- Tienes una escalera cruzando la piscina.- le indicó él, sonriente.

- Está muy lejos.- gruñó ella.

- Está bien.- se acercó y le tendió la mano, pero Maggie tiró más fuerte y Cedric cayó al agua.

- Sabía que ibas a hacer eso.- comentó con un tono de sobrado. Maggie le fulminó con la mirada y se lanzó encima de él para hacerle una ahogadilla. Estuvieron peleando unos minutos hasta que consiguió sumergir la cabeza de Ced en el agua. Al cabo de unos segundos Cedric consiguió sacar la cabeza.

- ¿A que eso no te lo esperabas?- preguntó Maggie con una sonrisita.

- ¡Casi me ahogas loca!- exclamó él, divertido.- ¡Mira¡Un vampiro!- gritó. Maggie miró a todos lados.

- ¿¡Qué¿Don…?- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Cedric le hizo una ahogadilla. Cuando salió a flote le chilló asustada.- ¡Ya te vale¡No me des esos sustos!- Cedric rió. Ella frunció el ceño y le miró, enfadada y empezó a chapotearle, y Cedric a ella. Así estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que se cansaron y se salieron fuera, a tumbarse en las hamacas, haber si se secaban un poco. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que finalmente se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente sus padres se empeñaron en hacer turismo por la mañana todos juntos. Pero Maggie se negó, ya que querían ir al museo de vampirismo. Cedric si que quería volver. Al final se quedaron Maggie y la madre de Cedric en el hotel, por que a ninguna de las dos les interesaba el tema. Pero no se quedaron en el hotel, se fueron a la parte mágica de Venecia a comprar los típicos objetos que se compraba la gente de recuerdo de los viajes. También compraron cosas útiles, como ingredientes para pociones para Maggie y algún libro que otro. Se los encontraron sentados en una terraza cerca de una de las tiendas donde habían entrado. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Cedric sonreía y cuando Maggie se fijó en su sonrisa pegó un chillido de espanto. Cedric se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Al igual que el resto, menos la madre de Ced, que no entendía que estaba pasando y Maggie.

- ¡Que son de mentira!- le explicó Cedric y se quitó los colmillos que se había puesto. Pero se los volvió a poner.- ¿No me quedan bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. Maggie rodó los ojos.

- ¡Quítatelos!- le ordenó. Cedric negó con la cabeza. Maggie frunció el ceño. - ¡o te los arranco!- le advirtió. Cedric la miró asustado y se los quitó.

- ¿Pero que problema tienes con los vampiros, hija?- preguntó su madre. Cedric sonrió.

- Le dan miedo.- respondió él. Maggie le fulminó con la mirada.- Oye, Maggie, que sí, que son escalofriantes y extraños, pero no se, a mi no me parece que nos vayan a hacer nada… no tienen por qué.- explicó el chico.

Comieron allí, en aquella terraza. Después Maggie y Cedric se fueron a la parte muggle de la ciudad. Visitaron muchos monumentos y edificios preciosos. Cuando se cansaron de andar para arriba y para abajo llegaron a la plaza de San Marcos, estuvieron sentados en una de las terrazas de allí mirando al mar cuando un chico se le acercó a Maggie. Cedric estaba mirando los escaparates de las tiendas muggles. El chico le habló en inglés por lo que ella le entendió perfectamente.

- ¿Perdón¿Estás sola?- le preguntó dubitativo. Maggie negó con la cabeza. Era un italiano, decían que solían ser muy guapos, pero este en cuestión… era bastante feillo.- ¿Y quién tiene el valor de dejarte aquí sola?- Maggie señaló a Cedric con la cabeza. Que se dirigía hacia ellos.- Oh…

- Cielo… ¿quién es?- preguntó Ced cuando llegó hasta ellos, haciéndose pasar por su novio. Maggie sonrió, le gustó la reacción de Ced.

- Un chico que acabo de conocer…- contestó ella. El chico les miraba indeciso.

-Oh… ¡no sabía que tuvieses novio! Lo siento…- y se fue. Maggie se quedó un poco alucinada. Cedric sonrió y se sentó en el banco junto a Maggie.

- Parece que has encontrado a un italiano…-comentó.- ¿Por qué no vas tras él?- Maggie le miró extrañada.

- Por que… cariño, tú le has ahuyentado…- respondió mientras le ordenaba el pelo.-Además, prefiero al inglés.- dijo algo sonrojada. A Cedric se le escapó una sonrisa. Estuvieron un rato más hablando hasta que a él se le ocurrió la idea de coger una góndola y dar un paseo por los canales. Maggie aceptó encantada de la vida. Tenía muchas ganas de dar una vuelta en góndola, era lo que más le llamaba la atención de Venecia. Subieron en una y un gondolero les llevó a los canales principales. Maggie miraba todas las construcciones fascinada.

- Que bonito…- murmuró con la boca semiabierta y mirando a su alrededor embelesada. Pero Cedric no le prestaba mucha atención al paisaje, parecía tener un dilema mental. - ¡Mira esa casa de ahí!- exclamó Maggie, señalando hacia una casa que había a la derecha de color naranja.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Cedric que no se había enterado de nada.

- Que mires esa casa de ahí.- repitió Maggie.- ¿En que estabas pensando?

- Eh… nada, nada… tonterías…-contestó. Maggie no le creyó. Entonces sintió como Cedric le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y la atraía hacia él. Le miró confusa unos segundos. Pero lo único que pudo apreciar fueron sus labios, y sintió unas ganas terribles de besarle. Pero no quería hacerlo. Entonces para apaciguar esas ansias lo único que se le ocurrió fue desviar la mirada y pasar un brazo por su espalda y cogerle fuertemente, y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Él subió el brazo hasta su espalda y empezó a acariciarle el brazo suavemente. Maggie sintió que estaba en el paraíso, y no pudo evitar un suspiro. Cedric sonrió levemente y le besó el pelo. Maggie levantó la cabeza sonrojada para mirarle y sonreírle. Pero cuando se enfrentó a sus ojos grises que la miraban fijamente, pidiéndole que lo mandara todo a la mierda y se dejara llevar, la desarmó por completo. Miró sus labios rosas que le atraían más que cualquier otra cosa y se acercó a ellos, ahora estaban entreabiertos, esperándola. Maggie cerró los ojos, pero cuando estaban apunto de rozarse, bajó la cabeza, y miró el suelo de madera de la góndola, triste. Cedric suspiró.

- ¿Por qué…?- preguntó ella, con la voz quebrada y el pulso yéndole a toda velocidad.

- Ya te dije que no podía no hacerlo…- contestó él, mirándola.

- Pero no entiendo porque no puedes no hacerlo…

- Maggie… ya hemos tenido esta conversación… te dije que ya te lo diría…-Maggie gruñó.

- ¿Y cuando va a ser eso?- preguntó ella desesperada.

- Cuando sea el momento adecuado.- contestó él, dando por terminada la conversación. Maggie le miró extrañada pero no dijo nada más. "Len tenía razón…"pensó. Cedric se separó de ella y ella de él. El momento romántico había pasado. Empezaba a oscurecer, a Maggie no le hacía gracia pasear por las calles venecianas cuando fuese de noche por que supuso que los vampiros saldrían de sus escondites y se dedicarían a alimentarse de muggles "¿Pero como saben cuales son los muggles y cuales son los magos?". Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Miró al gondolero detenidamente. Pensó que menuda mierda de trabajo tenía, todo el día remando en una barca… se fijó en el cuerpo de este. No estaba mal. Pero era muy pálido. A Maggie le pareció que el chico notó su mirada por que se giró y le sonrió. La luz de una farola se reflejó en sus dientes, dándoles un brillo especial. Maggie los miró detenidamente, entonces se dio cuenta. No tenía incisivos normales, eran dos colmillos afilados. Reprimió un grito, y le miró a los ojos. Dos ojos rojos, sedientos de sangre. El gondolero volvió la vista al frente con una sonrisa maligna, pero irresistible. No le cuadraba que aquel vampiro que les llevaba en la góndola desde que aun era de día no se hubiese muerto por los rallos del sol. ¿Sería aquella leyenda mentira? Maggie tragó saliva. Cedric miraba el paisaje entretenido. Le cogió la mano fuertemente y Cedric se volvió hacia ella.

- Ced… el gondolero… es un vampiro… le he visto los dientes.- le susurró al oído, atemorizada. Cedric la miró sorprendido.

- Eh… Queremos bajar ya… nuestro hotel está ahí…- le pidió Cedric. Pero el gondolero negó con la cabeza.

- No. No habéis terminado el itinerario… uno no viene a Venecia sin hacer el itinerario completo… no habéis visto ni la mitad de canales…- le explicó el vampiro con una voz aterciopelada.- Además, tengo hambre…- terminó enseñándoles los colmillos. Maggie y Cedric le miraron asustados. El gondolero rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Nos vas a morder?- preguntó Maggie horrorizada. El vampiro asintió, divertido.

- Sois un buen bocado…- murmuró con voz suave.

- Somos magos…- le dijo Cedric. El vampiro sonrió.

- No me importa morir… en cambio… ¿a vosotros sí, no?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.- Disfrutemos de nuestro último paseo…- Maggie tragó saliva. Cedric le apretó la mano.- ¿Veis ese túnel?- les preguntó el gondolero. Los dos asintieron atemorizados.- Pues será lo último que veremos… La bonita oscuridad…- les explicó con una sonrisa sádica. Maggie se mordió el labio espantada.

- No te sueltes, tengo un plan…- le susurró Cedric en la oreja. Maggie asintió. Se estaban adentrando en el túnel. Al cabo de unos minutos el gondolero les hizo salir de la barca junto con él. Maggie y Cedric le obedecieron. Olía a putrefacción y a sangre. El vampiro se relamió los labios.

- Empezaré por la chica…- dijo, y se acercó rápidamente a ella. Maggie estaba paralizada por el miedo. Notó como los colmillos rozaban su cuello. Seguía cogida a la mano de Cedric, y en ese momento antes de que pudiese morderla, Cedric tiró de ella, separándola del vampiro. Este les miró enfadado pero entonces desaparecieron. El vampiro le dio una patada a la pared y volvió a su góndola. Tenía que encontrar comida.

Aparecieron en el recinto de la piscina del hotel. Maggie respiraba entrecortadamente, aun seguía asustada. Cedric la abrazó. Ella enterró su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y el hombro y se apretó fuertemente contra él.

- Tranquila… ya pasó…- le susurraba. Pero él también seguía asustado. Entonces escucharon las voces de sus padres, provinentes de las hamacas de la piscina. Se giraron hacia ellos que les empezaron a llamar. Maggie tenía aun cara de horror y el pulso le iba a toda velocidad, al igual que Cedric. Sus padres se percataron.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó la madre de Maggie preocupada.

- Ca… casi… me mu…muerde…- empezó a tartamudear Maggie. –Un… un… vam…vampiro…- terminó con la voz temblorosa. Todos la miraron sorprendidos a la vez que preocupados. Cedric la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura por que daba la impresión de que se fuese a caer en cualquier momento.

- ¿Cómo a sido? –preguntó su padre. Cedric les relató el paseo en góndola que habían hecho, omitiendo algunas partes, como la de que casi se besan por sexta vez que no le apetecía, ni quería contar. También les contó la parte en que Maggie se había dado cuenta de que el gondolero era un vampiro y todo lo que les había dicho, después contó el suceso del túnel hasta ese momento. Sus padres les miraron sorprendidos y horrorizados. Maggie se agarraba fuertemente en Cedric.

- Entonces habrá que suprimir la excursión de mañana a Volterra.- comentó Jade durante de la cena.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Cedric.

- Por que allí viven los Vulturis… y supongo que los vampiros irán más a sus anchas… No creo que os haga mucha gracia encontraros con más vampiros… - le explicó su padre. Maggie asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho. No quería volver a ver a un vampiro en su vida.

- La verdad es que no…- comentó Cedric.

- ¿Crees que habrá vampiros en la tercera prueba?- preguntó Maggie con expresión de horror. Cedric tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros.

- No me acojones más de lo que estoy… - le pidió. Maggie asintió.

- Cambiando de tema…-empezó Emma.- ¿Qué hay entre vosotros? –preguntó con una sonrisita. Cedric y Maggie se miraron, divertidos.

- ¿Cuántas veces nos han preguntado eso, Maggie?- comentó Cedric.

- Muchas…- contestó Maggie riendo. Pero enseguida se puso seria.- No, no hay nada entre nosotros…-respondió a su madre. Emma la miró durante unos segundos y después miró a Cedric.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó él.

- Creo que está más que claro…-contestó Amos. Cedric y Maggie le miraron sin entender por qué decía eso.

- El otro día Kevin os pilló besándoos… ¿O es que eso es una costumbre que tenéis de siempre? –preguntó irónicamente Jade. Maggie la miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó Cedric sin comprender, al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Qué esa no es razón suficiente como para pensar que tenéis algo? –preguntó Kevin.

- No.- contestó Maggie seriamente.- Por que no hay nada.- Cedric asintió de acuerdo con ella. Maggie soltó el tenedor y lo dejó sobre el plato bruscamente, provocando que hiciese bastante ruido al caer y se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Ya has terminado de cenar?-preguntó su madre. Ella asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor. Cedric fue tras ella.

- ¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Cedric cuando la alcanzó.

- A la piscina… a relajarme un poco… ¿Vienes?- le propuso, él aceptó.

Subieron a su cuarto y se cambiaron. Bajaron a la piscina y dejaron las toallas en las hamacas. Cedric se tiró al agua de cabeza, pero Maggie se sentó en el bordillo a mojarse los pies.

- ¡Ey! Maggie¡Metete!- exclamó Cedric desde dentro de la piscina.- el agua está muy buena.

- Ahora voy.- contestó mirando las estrellas. Él nadó hasta donde estaba ella y cruzó los brazos sobre el bordillo, a su lado.

- Maggie…- le llamó dulcemente.- o te metes por tu cuenta o salgo y te empujo…- Ella le miró durante unos segundos, le sonrió y le tiró agua con el pie. -¡Oye!- se quejó. Maggie rió y se metió en el agua junto a él.

- ¡Está fría!- exclamó ella.

- ¿Fría?- preguntó él sorprendido.- Yo la noto bien.

- ¡Por qué tú ya te has acostumbrado!- Cedric asintió, podría ser por eso.- Voy a hacer unos largos. Ced volvió a asentir.

Maggie empezó a nadar de un lado a otro de la piscina durante unos cinco minutos, ya se le estaba pasando la sensación de frío. Estaba llegando al bordillo en el que Cedric estaba apoyado y cuando se dio cuenta él no estaba, notó que alguien le cogía del pie. Empezó a patalear para que Cedric, supuso que sería él, la soltase, pero no había manera, empezó a nadar hacia el bordillo de la piscina pero él no le soltaba el pie. Gruñó. "¿Cuánto tiempo aguanta este debajo del agua?" se preguntó. Cuando llegó al bordillo se apoyó en el. Y Cedric salió a flote. Estaban en la parte donde no cubría el agua. Les llegaba por debajo del ombligo. Ella estaba de espaldas, pero cuando Cedric le soltó el pie se dio la vuelta para ver donde estaba. Pero cuando se giró se lo vio ahí, delante de sus narices, y dio un bote. A Cedric le hizo gracia la reacción de Maggie y sonrió. Apoyó sus manos en el bordillo, dejando a Maggie en medio, acorralándola. Estaba entre Cedric y el bordillo. Maggie se puso tensa y le miró con la boca semiabierta. Él sonrió de lado.

- Me encantan estos baños nocturnos…-comentó él, como quien no quiere la cosa. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente. Maggie tembló un poco por el contacto.- ¿Tienes frío?-preguntó él. Maggie negó con la cabeza.

- No. Tú haces que suba la temperatura…- Cedric sonrió pícaramente. Maggie se perdió en su sonrisa. Se mordió el labio inferior, lo cual provocó a Cedric, quién no podía resistirse a la tentación de besarla, intentó contenerse unos segundos más. Se miraron a los ojos, se enfrentó a sus ojos grises, que la miraban suplicantes, pidiéndole que no se apartara otra vez. Cedric desvió la mirada hacia su boca, Maggie no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Cedric suspiró, sin poder resistirse. Ella notó como él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia si. Quedando así a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se miraron otra vez a los ojos. Maggie no pudo resistirse, era tan grande la atracción que esta vez no se pudo separar de él. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos segundos sintió los labios de Cedric sobre los suyos. Se rozaron suavemente, él esperaba que Maggie se separara en cualquier momento por eso no quería profundizar el beso, pero Maggie no tenía intenciones de separarse de él, ya no podía, en aquellos momentos no razonaba, había perdido la noción del tiempo y del lugar. Simplemente se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Cedric entreabrió la boca y Maggie aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Le lanzó los brazos al cuello y se apretó más contra él. Siguieron besándose un poco más hasta que se quedaron si aire. Maggie no se creía lo que acababa de pasar. Le miró y sonrió tímidamente. Pero la sonrisa de él era la más perfecta y espectacular que había visto nunca.

- ¿A la séptima va la vencida, no?- dijo sonriente. Maggie rió. Ella quitó las manos del cuello de Ced y este dejó de cogerla por la cintura. El corazón le latía a una velocidad increíble. Él la cogió de las dos manos y entrelazaron sus dedos. Se miraron unos segundos. Pero apartaron la mirada rápidamente. Cedric suspiró.- Supongo, que ahora sí que es el momento adecuado…- comentó. Maggie sonrió, nerviosa.- Bueno… eh… esto lo podría resumir en dos palabras… pero dudo que me creas.- dijo apenado, mirando el suelo de la piscina. Maggie le observó extrañada.

- ¿Por qué…?- preguntó. Cedric respiró hondo. Maggie le apretó las manos, animándole a que hablara.

- Yo…eh…-empezó, no pensaba que fuese tan difícil. Maggie le miraba fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Cedric la miró a los ojos.- Te quiero…-declaró. Maggie le miró completamente sorprendida. Estaba segura de que estaba soñando.

- ¿Qué…?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.- Pe…Pero si me dijiste que tenía razón, que… ¡que no me querías!- le dijo aun sin terminar de creerse nada. Cedric desvió la mirada.

- Sí, dije que tenías razón.- admitió él. –Pero no respecto a eso… quería decir que tenías razón al decir que yo pensaba que no me ibas a querer como algo más que un amigo… y también te lo dije por que me dijiste que todas las veces que yo había sentido algo por ti, luego había resultado una confusión y una rallada mía… pero ahora no es así.- le explicó. Maggie no sabía que pensar.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó ella.

- Por que no me dejabas… siempre me salías con evasivas… o te ibas, directamente… o me decías que me olvidase…

- Pero… yo después de hablar con Kirke…estaba dispuesta a escucharte…- le explicó Maggie.

- Ya… pero quería esperar al momento adecuado…- le dijo mirándola, sonriente.- ¿Por qué te crees que tenía tantas ganas de besarte…?- preguntó. Maggie sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Cedric la abrazó fuertemente. Ella suspiró, feliz.

- Yo también te quiero…-le susurró al oído. Se dieron otro beso y salieron de la piscina cogidos de la mano, felizmente.

Llegaron a su cuarto y cada uno se metió en su habitación. Se puso lo que ella llamaba pijama, unas bragas y una camiseta de tirantes. Se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello. No podía dormirse. Tenía la paranoia de que el vampiro gondolero entrara a su habitación para terminar con lo que había empezado, y matarla. Dio muchas vueltas en la cama, muerta de miedo. Estaba claro que hasta que no llegase a Hogwarts no se sentiría segura del todo. No podía ni cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía visualizaba al vampiro apunto de morderla, y sentía sus colmillos en su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Lo tenía claro, esa noche no iba a poder dormir. Pero quería dormir por que si no al día siguiente estaría muy cansada y no quería estarlo por que quería visitar el hotel. Tenía claro que de ahí no iba a salir. Dio más vueltas en la cama. Aquello era una pesadilla. Intentó cerrar los ojos y tranquilizarse, pero al mínimo ruido, al mínimo movimiento se imaginaba que era el vampiro que venía a por ella. Suspiró. Lo único que se le ocurría era ir a la habitación de Cedric, despertarle y que él estuviese con ella hasta que se durmiera.

Salió de su cuarto sigilosamente, abrió la puerta de la habitación de él lentamente, procurando no hacer mucho ruido y se acercó hasta su cama. Ced dormía tranquilamente, espatarrado en la cama, aferrado a su almohada y con la sábana apartada hasta los pies de la cama. Dormía boca abajo. Maggie se percató de que estaba en calzoncillos. Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas. "¡Merlín! Que cuerpo, esto debería estar prohibido…" pensó. Se acercó a él sin hacer mucho ruido. Se arrodilló junto a su cama y le observó. Dormía con la boca entreabierta y estaba bastante despeinado. A ella le encantaba el pelo despeinado. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente. Cedric le cogió la mano y dijo algo en sueños que Maggie no pudo llegar a entender.

- Cedric…-susurró. Pero él no dijo ni hizo nada.- ¡Ced!- exclamó. Él se removió, pero no dio señales de que estaba despierto.- ¡Cedric!- le chilló. Él abrió los ojos y la miró, sorprendido y desconcertado.

- ¿Qué pasa…?- preguntó aun un poco dormido. Aun no le había soltado la mano, se dio cuenta y se la soltó, pensado que sería eso por lo que Maggie le había despertado.

- Tengo miedo…- declaró avergonzada. Cedric sonrió suavemente.- Hazme un sitio…- le suplicó. Él se aparto y le hizo un hueco a Maggie. Ella se metió en la cama rápidamente, cogió las sabanas que Cedric había apartado con sus pies y se tapó. Al cabo de unos segundos unos musculosos brazos la abrazaron fuertemente. Maggie sonrió y le dio un leve beso de buenas noches, se apoyó en su pecho y sintió sus latidos acelerados que poco a poco se iban acompasando y tranquilizando, se abrazó a él.

- Gracias…-susurró. Cedric levantó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por salvarme antes…- contestó mientras le acariciaba la espalda con un dedo.

- ¡Oh! No quería ver como morías…-puso una mueca de horror.- Por un momento he pensado que te iba a perder…- dijo tragando saliva y abrazándola más fuerte. Maggie respiró hondo.

- No hablemos de vampiros…- Cedric asintió. Maggie cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Se aplastó más contra Ced. Él le besó el pelo y se lo acarició durante un rato, hasta que ella cayó dormida y él hizo lo mismo.

Unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron, seguía abrazada a Cedric pero este dormía boca arriba, tenía una mano en la nuca y con el otro brazo atraía a Maggie hacia él, la sabana le cubría hasta la cintura. Mostrando su perfecto torso. La luz entraba por las rendijas de la persiana bajada. Volvieron a llamar. Maggie intentó despertar a Cedric, pero este estaba profundamente dormido. Gruñó. Se separó de Ced y él se removió en la cama y se abrazo a la almohada.

- ¿Cedric?- preguntó la voz de Amos desde detrás de la puerta. Para sorpresa de Maggie Cedric dio un salto y en la cama y se incorporó de inmediato. – Voy a entrar.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó Ced con voz de recién levantado.- Espera…- le pidió.- ¡Maggie, metete debajo de la cama!- le ordenó en un murmullo. Maggie le hizo caso y se metió bajo la cama. Se puso la primera camiseta que vio.- Eh… pasa papá.- Maggie escuchó como Amos entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta. Se puso tensa. "¿Qué pensará si me descubre aquí…?"

- ¿Y Maggie?- fue lo primero que preguntó el padre de Ced nada más entrar. Cedric se hizo el sorprendido.

- ¿Maggie? – preguntó con las cejas levantadas. -Estará en su cuarto… o en el baño…- mintió. Su padre le observó sin creérselo del todo.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Amos. Cedric asintió con una de sus sonrisas que convencían a cualquiera, aunque no sabía si con su padre funcionaría.

- Venga papá, nos vemos luego, que me tengo que vestir y eso…- le dijo Cedric a ver si salía del cuarto de una vez. Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se volvía a cerrar salió de su escondite y se sentó en la cama. – Buenos días. –la saludó con una sonrisa, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le dio un intenso beso. Maggie aun no se creía que se estaba besando con Ced… ¡Aquello si que era un paraíso! Que pronto se esfumó por que Amos Diggory volvió a entrar a la habitación.

- Oye, Ced…- se interrumpió cuando vio que su hijo y la hija de sus mejores amigos se estaban besando. Ellos se separaron rápidamente, avergonzados y sorprendidos. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos mirándose entre ellos. -¿Se puede saber que tenéis vosotros? –preguntó cuando había asimilado lo que había visto. Cedric y Maggie se miraron. No sabían que contestarle por que ni ellos mismos sabían que había entre ellos dos. Maggie se encogió de hombros. Cedric sonrió levemente.

- Esta noche te contesto. –le dijo Ced. Maggie y Amos le miraron perplejos.

- ¿Habéis dormido juntos? –les interrogó Amos. Cedric y Maggie se volvieron a mirar. Cedric iba a decir algo pero Maggie se le adelantó.

- No. –contestó, segura. El padre de Ced levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y que haces aquí, si hace menos de un minuto Cedric estaba solo en el cuarto? – preguntó, sospechando que estaban mintiendo. Cedric la miró expectante.

- Bueno, me he aparecido.- contestó ella tranquilamente.

- Ah… ¿Y dónde estabas?

- En el baño.- contestó ella. -¿Por?

- Tu madre te busca.- Maggie le miró extrañada. Pero el señor Diggory se encogió de hombros.- Hasta luego.- dijo y salió del cuarto. Esperaron a que cerrara la puerta de de la suite y Cedric habló.

- Parece que se lo ha tragado…-comentó Cedric. Maggie asintió.

- Voy a vestirme y eso… haber que quiere mi madre…-le dijo y salió de la habitación de Ced. Pero no le hizo falta arreglarse porque para su sorpresa su madre apareció en su cuarto. Maggie chilló, se giró y vio a su madre riéndose. Cedric había entrado rápidamente en el la habitación a ver que pasaba.

- ¡mamá¡Que susto me has dado!- le gritó a Emma. Cedric la saludó y salió de la habitación.- ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó malhumorada.

- Tranquila hija… Quería saber como estabas… Después de lo de ayer…- le explicó su madre dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo a su hija en la espalda.

- Pues estoy bien.-contestó Mag secamente.

- Bueno, aunque parece que Cedric te cuida bien¿eh?- comentó con una sonrisa pícara. Maggie miró extrañada a su madre.

- Mamá… eso ya es cosa nuestra… eh, me voy a vestir nos vemos en la comida. ¡Adiós!- y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Maggie escuchó que empezaba a hablar con Cedric.

- ¿Sabes que le pasa a Maggie? –le preguntó preocupada.

- No.- contestó Cedric.- Conmigo está como siempre. Será por el susto que le has dado- terminó con una risita.

- Supongo. Bueno, Ced, nos vemos luego.- se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Maggie pasó el día en el hotel, negándose rotundamente a salir a la calle. No quería ver más vampiros. Cedric se quedó con ella y sus padres salieron a hacer turismo por la ciudad.

Estaba tumbada en la hamaca secándose después de haberse dado un baño en la piscina con Cedric, el cual seguía nadando y chapoteando como un niño pequeño y feliz. Por la tarde había más gente por la piscina. Gente tumbada en la hierba tomando el sol, leyendo durmiendo o hablando. Gente tumbada en las hamacas, gente nadando. Maggie buscó chicos y chicas de su edad. Pero no vio a nadie que rondara por los dieciséis, diecisiete y dieciocho. Todos eran o más pequeños o más mayores. Mejor, así no habría competencia. Sonrió para sus adentros. Miró a Cedric que en ese momento la estaba mirando, cuando sus miradas se encontraron la saludó con la mano y le hizo gestos para que entrara al agua con él. Pero Maggie negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para que le diese el sol por la espalda. Aunque estuvieran en primavera, allí hacía buen tiempo, y pocas veces se bañaban y tomaban en sol en el lago de Hogwarts, ya que en verano nadie lo hacía, así que había que aprovechar la piscina. Pero a Maggie el agua no le gustaba mucho. Estaba bien para un rato, pero no para toda la tarde, que es casi lo que llevaba Ced en el agua.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió como alguien se acercaba hacia ella. Se giró y vio a Cedric caminando despreocupadamente con una sonrisilla en el rostro. Se despeinó el pelo mojado para que se le secara un poco. Maggie se mordió el labio inferior le volvía loca cuando hacia eso. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable, las gotas de agua le recorrían de arriba abajo. Nunca olvidaría esa imagen. Unos segundos después se puso unas gafas de sol y se tumbó en la hamaca que había junto a la de Mag. Ella se percató de que algunas miradas de chicas de unos catorce años le miraban descaradamente. Frunció el ceño. Le cogió la mano y se acercó hasta su oído.

- Tienes admiradoras…-le susurró. Cedric sonrió ampliamente. Se giró hacia ella y la miró a través de los cristales oscuros, Maggie se acercó más y le besó apasionadamente. Cedric correspondió al beso encantado y luego le dio otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro… y así estuvieron mucho rato. Sin darse cuenta Maggie se había tumbado encima de Cedric, el cual rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, seguían con su rollo hasta que alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas. Se separaron rápidamente, y Maggie casi si cae de la hamaca si no fuese porque Cedric la tenía cogida.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamaron al unísono al ver a sus respectivas madres mirándoles fijamente. La madre de Maggie, Emma, sonreía. Y la de Cedric, Jade, les miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Maggie se sentó en su hamaca y Cedric se incorporó.

- ¡¿Creéis que este es un sitio apropiado para andar haciendo guarradas?!- exclamó Jade completamente decepcionada. Mag y Ced se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¡Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada!- saltó Cedric.

- Oh, ya lo creo que no…-comentó irónicamente.

- ¡Solo nos estábamos besando, no creo que eso sea una guarrada!- exclamó enfadado su hijo. Su madre abrió la boca con la intención de quejarse, pero no dijo nada y la volvió a cerrar.

- Vale, Jade, no creo que sea para tanto…- intentó calmarla Emma.- Entonces¿Qué hay entre vosotros?- preguntó por cuarta o quinta vez en el viaje. Maggie rodó los ojos.

- ¿No lo ves? –preguntó malhumorada.

- Ay, Maggie, hija no se que pasa conmigo últimamente…-comentó. Maggie no dijo nada.- ¿Estáis saliendo? –preguntó con un tono alegre. Maggie y Cedric se miraron, sin saber que contestar. Era la segunda vez que les preguntaban eso en el día. Ced apartó la mirada y se dirigió a Emma.- Por ahora, no.- La señora Campers le miró sorprendida al igual que Maggie. Cedric sonrió y se levantó.-Me voy a duchar.-anunció.

- Voy contigo.-le dijo Maggie mientras se levantaba de la hamaca. Cedric la miró con una media sonrisa.

- ¿A la ducha?- preguntó pícaramente. Maggie rodó los ojos.

- Al cuarto, idiota.

Se despidieron de Emma y Jade y se fueron a su habitación.

Cedric tardó unos quince minutos en ducharse, cuando salió del baño se encontró a Maggie con intenciones de entrar. Pero esta se quedó en un estado de shock al verle salir con la toalla atada a la cintura y el pelo revuelto, sabía como tentarla. Cedric sonrió al ver la expresión de Maggie, que le observaba con la boca semiabierta y las mejillas coloradas.

- Cedric… No vuelvas ha hacer esto.- Le dijo seriamente. Él enarcó una ceja rubia.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Esto. Ir en toalla por ahí…- contestó sin desviar la mirada de su musculoso cuerpo. Cedric rió.- Es demasiado… tentador.-declaró. Cedric le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Maggie se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Pero desde cuando está así?" pensó. Apoyó un brazo contra la pared y la miró de arriba abajo, sonriente.

- Tú también me resultas tentadora…-comentó relamiéndose los labios. Maggie se sonrojó levemente y se miró a si misma, simplemente llevaba un bikini naranja. Ced se miró en el espejo que había a su lado e intentó peinarse con la zurda. Pero Maggie le cogió la mano antes de que llegara a tocarse el pelo. -¿Te gusta el pelo despeinado? – preguntó él. Ella se acercó y se lo desordenó más.

- Me encanta…- le susurró al oído. Cedric la besó suavemente, pero Maggie quiso intensificar el beso haciendo participar a su lengua, él también le dio rienda suelta a la suya y así de divirtieron un ratillo. Separaron sus bocas pero ellos quedaron a centímetros. Maggie sentía su respiración agitada y olía su desodorante muy intensamente, olía fantásticamente bien. Le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego bajó su mirada hasta su cintura.

- Me pregunto que pasaría si hiciese esto.- dijo inocentemente mientras hacía como que le quitaba la toalla. Pero Cedric cogió su mano para que no hiciese nada.

- ¿Quieres saber que pasaría?- preguntó pícaro. Maggie asintió con una sonrisita traviesa.-Pues pruébalo.-Ella no se esperaba que le dijese que le quitara la toalla si se suponía que debajo no llevaba nada. Maggie le miró a los ojos otra vez. Cedric sonrió. -¿No te atreves?- la retó. Ella suspiró. "¡Claro que me atrevo!"Pensó. Tiró de la toalla y esta cayó al suelo. Maggie le miró sorprendida.

- Ale… que mierda.- comentó. Cedric la miró entre sorprendido y ofendido.

- ¿Tan pequeña la tengo?- preguntó triste. Maggie rió.

- No se, eso te lo podría decir si te quitaras los calcillos. –explicó. Cedric soltó una risita. –Pero¿para que te pones la toalla entonces?-preguntó Maggie que no le encontraba sentido a aquello.

- Quería ver como reaccionabas.- Respondió Cedric y rió otra vez. Maggie frunció el ceño. – Me encantas cuando te enfadas…- dijo mientras cogía un mechón de su pelo y lo enredaba entre sus dedos. Ella se sonrojó un poco. Algunos mechones de pelo mojado caían sobre su frente dándole un aspecto irresistible, más de lo que ya era. La miró inocentemente.- Maggie…-murmuró un poquito sonrojado. Ella le hizo frente a su mirada gris, en señal de que le escuchaba. Él le cogió la mano.- em… no se como preguntártelo…- declaró avergonzado. Maggie levantó las cejas. Ced sonrió.- ¿Me concedes el honor de ser tu novio?-preguntó con una sonrisa radiante. Maggie le miró sorprendida y llena de felicidad. Parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Estoy soñando, verdad?-preguntó aun sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- No, es un '¿Cómo me lo preguntas si la respuesta es evidente?'- contestó ella. Cedric sonrió ampliamente, y antes de que Maggie dijese nada le dio un beso en los labios que la dejó atontada durante unos segundos.

Bajaban a cenar cogidos por la cintura, cuando se encontraron a sus padres. Maggie chascó la lengua y Ced bufó.

- ¿Adónde vais?- les preguntó Kevin, que se había percatado de lo juntos que estaban.

- A cenar.- contestó Maggie cansada de tanto interrogatorio por parte de sus padres.

- Ah, vamos con vosotros.- se acopló Jade. Cedric y Maggie intercambiaron una mirada de pesadumbre. –Maggie, cariño… ven un momento.- le pidió la madre de Cedric, mientras se apartaba un poco del resto de gente. Maggie se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella.- ¿Por qué os enfadasteis en navidades?- preguntó. Maggie levantó las cejas, extrañada de que le preguntara aquello.

- Por nada… tonterías…eso ya está arreglado…- contestó Maggie sin ganas de hablar de eso.

- pero… ¿habíais cortado o algo?- Maggie la miró sorprendida y rió.

- ¡Qué va! No era ningún problema amoroso entre nosotros…- le aclaró a Jade, la cual se relajó un poco. Maggie no entendió por qué.

- ¿Y ahora, qué?- le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice. Mag se sonrojó un poco y se giró para mirar a Cedric, el cual discutía con su padre.

-¡Sí¡Estamos saliendo¡¿Ya sois felices?!- exclamó cabreado. Los cuatro adultos que estaban con ellos se le quedaron mirando, sorprendidos y contentos. Maggie observó las caras de sorpresa y las sonrisas de sus padres y de los de Ced.

- Bueno, ya ha contestado tu hijo…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Después de cenar y mantener una embarazosa conversación con sus padres sobre como habían empezado a salir, se fueron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente el avión salía a diez, y se tenían que levantar a las siete para llegar bien al aeropuerto. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Maggie se acostó, los recuerdos del vampiro del día anterior habían cesado, ahora pensaba más en Cedric y en que estaban saliendo. ¡Saliendo! Aún no se lo creía. Se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta que al cabo de un rato notó como alguien le lamía el cuello. Chilló y se apartó rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

- ¿Qué…?- dijo Cedric extrañado. Maggie se relajó y le miró.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado!-exclamó aun asustada.- Creía que eras un vampiro…- Ced se acercó a ella.

- Perdona…- le dijo. Le dio un leve beso.- Déjame ser tu vampiro personal…- le susurró al oído. Se abrazó a ella y le besó el cuello suavemente. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió a Maggie, quien suspiró. Volvió a abrazarla y la puso encima de él para no aplastarla. Maggie se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello y se durmió.

Las campanadas del reloj de la torre de delante del hotel les despertaron a las seis y media. Cosa que les jodió bastante por que en media hora no se iban a poder dormir otra vez… se besaron unas cuentas veces, se vistieron, desayunaron y se hicieron la maleta. A las ocho ya estaban listos para ir al aeropuerto.

En el avión les volvió a tocar juntos, pero Cedric se sentó en el asiento de la ventanilla, quería ver el despegue. Las azafatas volvieron a explicar todo lo que habían dicho en el vuelo anterior, Maggie se puso nerviosa, no le gustaba eso de despegar. En tierra se estaba bien. Los aviones le parecían monstruos alados que iban a caer al suelo en cuanto el conductor se despistara. No tenían ningún hechizo para mantenerse en el aire, y eso no lo comprendía por lo tanto, no le parecía seguro. Las escobas le daban más seguridad, no era algo muy pesado y estaban hechizadas para volar, eso era normal, no un cacharro enorme que debería de pesar un quintal. En cambio, Cedric disfrutaba con el avión, no entendía su funcionamiento, pero si tanta gente los usaba para viajar no sería tan malo. Había cosas más peligrosas, como por ejemplo, Voldemort. La máquina aquella se empezó a mover, cada vez más rápido. Maggie le cogió la mano fuertemente a su novio y esperó a que el avión despegara, nerviosa.

Llegaron a Londres a eso de las doce. Fueron todos a casa de los Campers a comer, comentaron el viaje y Cedric y Maggie se fueron a la estación de King's Cross a coger el expreso de Hogwarts.

* * *

Reviews!

Besos a todas!

_--Wisper!--_


	15. Viernes 16

Bueno bueno... Después de más de un año sin aparecer por aquí he vuelto. PERDONAD LA TARDANZA! Pero han sido muchas cosas las que han surgido de repente y me han quitado mucho pero que mucho tiempo... Gracias a las chicas que aun me siguen mandando reviews pidiendome por favor que continue la história me he animado a seguir. Muchas gracias, de verdad :) No os mereceis que deje este fic sin acabar y tarde o temprano lo terminaré.

Me excuso diciendo que más vale tarde que nunca, no? Gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias tambiém a JK Rowling por sus personajes y por descubrirnos el mundo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Capitulo 15. Viernes 16.**

_¿Nos multarán el corazón por exceso de velocidad?_

Llegaron a la sala común y se encontraron con una Lena triste. Maggie se acercó a su amiga, se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

- ¿Len?-preguntó dubitativa. Ella levantó la cabeza de sus manos y la miró, una especie de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se lanzó a sus brazos. Maggie la abrazó fuertemente.

- Maggie…- murmuró la chica rubia.- ¿Qué tal en Italia? – preguntó con la voz quebrada mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Pero su amiga no contestó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupada. La abrazó más fuertemente.

- Robert y yo… Hemos… Hemos… terminado…- contestó entre sollozos. Maggie abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertada.

- Por que… dice… dice… que quiere tomarse un tiempo… que dice que llevamos demasiado tiempo y que hay más chicas… que nunca había durado tanto tiempo con nadie y que no quiere atarse… yo creo que ya no me quiere… son todo excusas… ha conocido a otra, seguro…- abrazó a Maggie y comenzó a llorar. Mag la consoló durante un largo rato. Hasta que Lena se tranquilizó.- Gracias, Maggie… no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.- La aludida sonrió levemente.- Y… ¿Qué tal por Venecia?- preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Muy mal, y muy bien.- contestó Maggie. No era el momento para contarle que estaba saliendo con Cedric. Su amiga la observó extrañada.

- ¿Muy mal? ¿Por qué?- preguntó. Maggie le contó el relato del vampiro.- ¿Y muy bien…?- Maggie sonrió tontamente, mirando a Cedric, quien hablaba con David.

- Ced y yo… estamos saliendo…- le contó en voz baja. Len dio un bote en el sofá de excitación. Le pidió que le contara todo lo sucedido en el viaje con Cedric y como había sido aquello. Maggie se lo contó todo detalladamente, lo que no sabía es que alguien ajeno a ellas estaba escuchando la conversación atentamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Maggie, no sabes cuanto me alegro!- y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, por un momento Maggie pensó que había olvidado su problema, pero luego supo que no, Len se volvió a entristecer.- Ojalá siguiese yo con Rob y pudiésemos estar los cuatro juntos…- murmuró, apenada. En ese momento entró Robert a la sala común y se acercó a Cedric para saludarle. Su amiga se levantó del sofá y se disculpó, diciendo que no quería que Robert la viera así, de esa forma, se subió a su cuarto y Maggie se acercó a los chicos. Abrazó a Ced por la espalda y le besó en la mejilla. Él sonrió levemente. David les miró pícaramente y Robert suspiró.

- Hola, Maggie…- la saludó el ex de su mejor amiga. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo.- ¿Qué tal el viaje? –les preguntó.

- Muy bien.- contestó Ced con una sonrisita.

- Sin contar lo del vampiro…- añadió Maggie, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio. David y Robert les miraron perplejos. Y entre Ced y Mag les contaron lo sucedido con el gondolero. Rob se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Oh, Ced, eres un héroe…has salvado a tu chica de las garras de una criatura de la noche…- comentó David haciendo un poco de teatro.- ¿Por qué… es tu chica, no?- preguntó.

- Sí, es mi chica.- contestó Ced. Maggie se sonrojó un poco. Que bien sonaba eso. Varias cabezas se giraron y murmuraron cosas como "¿Ha dicho mi chica?, ¿Cedric tiene novia?, ¿Es Campers?, ¡Oh no!"

- Bueno…-empezó separándose de Ced.- Me voy a ver como está Len…-informó. Pero Ced la cogió del brazo y la miró interrogante.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Lena?- preguntó preocupado. Maggie miró fugazmente a Robert, que miraba el suelo fijamente.

- Hemos cortado.- explicó el cazador de Hufflepuff. Cedric le miró confuso.

- Bueno, me voy, nos vemos en la cena.- se despidió. Le dio un suave beso a Ced y subió a su cuarto. Su amiga estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo, no se había molestado en correr el dosel. Maggie nunca la había visto tan apagada. Lena era una chica alegre, siempre sonriente, que desprendía felicidad y alegría por todas partes, sobretodo cuando te miraba, veías la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos. Pero ahora, parecía que todo ese bien estar que desprendía se había esfumado, y había dejado un cuerpo triste. Estaba apagada. Como si la luz de su mirada se hubiese fundido. Maggie suspiró, pensó en el día que cortara con Cedric, pero aquello no le cabía en la cabeza, le quería demasiado, y si estaba con él, ¿Cómo iba a dejar de hacerlo? Su amiga giró la cabeza, la miró con ojos tristes y se incorporó. Le preguntó por Robert, si había hablado con él, si le había dicho algo. Pero Maggie negó, no habían hablado prácticamente de ellos, ya le preguntaría a Cedric. Intentó distraerla, contándole todo el viaje, todo lo que había visto, la sensación de miedo al tener al vampiro tan cerca, todo lo que se le ocurrió para que pensara en otra cosa y sonriera un poco. Pero no, ella seguía en otro mundo, en un mundo que Maggie no sabía si podría salir.

El reloj indicó la hora de la cena.

- Vamos a cenar, Len. Tengo hambre.- comentó Maggie levantándose. Pero su amiga continuó tumbada en su cama.- ¡Vamos Len!- exclamó Maggie. Pero Lena negó con la cabeza.

- No, Maggie, no tengo hambre…- comentó con la voz rota. Maggie suspiró.- No quiero verle. Baja tú.- le dijo con un amago de sonrisa. Ella sabía que cuando a Len se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había forma de que cambiara de opinión, así que no insistió más y bajó a cenar.

Sentado en un sofá de la sala común estaba Ced, hablando con Paul, David y Robert. Paul era un chico alto y delgado, con el pelo negro como el carbón y los ojos azul turquesa. Pero no era muy guapo. No, tenía cierto atractivo, por que era muy lanzado, extrovertido e ingenioso, era la típica persona que cae bien a todo el mundo. Nada de callarse las cosas. Pero era un pésimo estudiante. Maggie se cuestionaba como había llegado hasta séptimo sin repetir. Sería por su poder de convicción y su reconocido carisma. Era hijo de magos, sangre limpia completamente. David tenía en pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, era más bajo que Paul y bastante más musculoso. Se creía un ligón y un guaperas. Iba de chuleta por los pasillos, mirando por encima del hombro a cualquiera que considerase más feo que él. Maggie no le veía ningún atractivo físico. Era todo músculo, pero no jugaba a Quidditch, por que le daban miedo las escobas, era hijo de muggles y lo que más le importaba era el fútbol y las chicas.

Se sentó al lado de Paul, que era el único sitio que quedaba libre en el sofá. Los tres chicos escuchaban el relato de Robert sobre como y por que había cortado con Lena. Pero cuando Maggie apareció calló y cambió de tema rápidamente. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no comentó nada.

- ¿Cómo esta Lena? – preguntó Paul en un susurro cuando Mag se dejó caer a su lado. Pero esta no respondió, le miró unos segundos y después fulminó a Robert con la mirada. Quién hablaba animadamente con Cedric y David. Como si no le importase haber terminado una relación de cinco meses. Paul se cruzó de brazos y la observó unos minutos, estudiándola. Esperando una respuesta. Buscando alguna señal que indicara como se encontraba Lena. Pero aquella mirada que lanzó Maggie a Robert no pasó desapercibida por él, y supuso que Lena estaba muy mal. Maggie suspiró. Paul miró a Robert detenidamente. Parecía igual de contento que siempre, feliz. Como si no hubiese pasado nada. Eso le molestó. Su ex lo estaba pasando mal y él ahí tan alegre, como si no le importase haberla dejado. Su lema era que nunca había que hacer daño a las mujeres, por que ellas siempre se vengaban, y esa venganza siempre era muy dulce… Por esa misma razón jamás había tenido novia, y se sentía orgulloso de ello. No tenía ningún problema sentimental ni se comía la cabeza, como le había pasado a Cedric. Había tenido rollos y lios a montones. Pero solo eso. Se besaba con ellas se lo pasaba bien, y no llegaba a enamorarlas por que él no se enamoraba de ellas, así ninguno tenía problemas. Simplemente, diversión. Volvió la mirada a Maggie, quién miraba al suelo con ira. Le molestaba la actitud de Robert. Paul tragó saliva. - ¿Maggie?- preguntó dubitativo. Los otros chicos callaron. Ella alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos, incitándole a que continuara.- ¿Estás enfadada? – preguntó el chico, simplemente. Ella asintió lentamente, mirando fugazmente a Robert. En el rostro de Paul se dibujó una suave sonrisa. Cedric levantó las cejas, alarmado. David se encogió de hombros, indiferente y Robert la miró molesto. ¿Qué más le daba a ella como se estaba comportando él respecto a terminar su relación con Len? Por que sabía que ese era el motivo del enfado de Maggie, esa mirada de odio no había pasado desapercibida. Robert era un chico de pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos grises. Con la línea de la mandíbula marcada y expresión seria. Era más alto que David pero menos musculoso que él, y más que Paul, pero menos alto. Era un chico callado, pero alegre y gracioso. Pero esa cara pocas veces se mostraba, solo cuando estaba de buen humor, sino, era un chico brusco, cotilla y pesimista. Su padre era brujo y su madre era una squib.

- ¿Qué pasa, Maggie…?- preguntó Cedric, preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá, le hizo una seña para que la siguiese. Los otros tres les sonrieron pícaramente, Maggie rodó los ojos y Cedric sonrió levemente.

Salieron de la sala común y varios rostros se giraron. Maggie gruñó. Cedric suspiró. Estaba harto de ser el centro de atención, siempre estaban pendientes de él, de que hacía, de con quién salía, de si le pasaba algo… Se estaba cansando de ser popular. Al principio estaba bien, pero con el tiempo hartaba. Maggie no se había parado a pensar en lo querido y reconocido que era Cedric en el colegio, y en que la competencia abundaba. Maggie le arrastró hasta un pasillo donde en ese momento no había nadie. Cedric la miró insinuantemente cuando se pararon, la besó dulcemente, ella correspondió al beso, pero se separó a los pocos segundos. Cedric la miró de una manera extraña, entre confundido, enfadado y apenado. Se miraron.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó de una manera un tanto brusca, separándose de ella.

- Contigo nada.- contestó rápidamente Maggie, antes de que pensara cosas que no eran, como que no quería seguir con él o algo de eso. La expresión del chico se suavizó un poco.

- ¿Entonces?-inquirió enarcando una ceja.

- Estoy enfadada con Robert. Parece que no le importe haber cortado con Lena.-contestó Maggie enfadada y cruzándose de brazos. Cedric se encogió de hombros.

- Robert es muy buen actor.- comentó.- Tengo hambre.- Maggie entendió con eso que Cedric no quería hablar de ese tema. Le cogió la mano y se fueron a cenar.

Y así fueron pasando los días, Lena no salía de su cuarto nada más que para ir a clase e ir al baño. No comía. Maggie insistía en llevarle comida a la habitación, pero su amiga se negaba con un "No tengo hambre". Robert seguía feliz y contento, como si no hubiese pasado nada y Maggie no se hablaba con él. Cedric no sabía a quién darle la razón. Por una parte sabía que Robert era muy buen actor, pero por otra parte sabía que Maggie estaba fastidiada por que su mejor amiga lo estaba pasando mal por alguien que parecía que no le importase lo más mínimo su ruptura. Ced y Maggie estaban más distanciados de lo que esperaban. Habían discutido alguna que otra vez por que Maggie no hacía otra cosa aquellos días que criticar a Robert (cosa que le molestaba bastante a Cedric, ya que este aun seguía siendo amigo suyo.) y defendiendo a Lena. El chico escuchaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida toda la tira de insultos que soltaba Maggie contra Robert una y otra vez, hasta que no lo aguantaba más y le rebatía todo aquello, y entonces empezaban a discutir. A parte, que tampoco podían estar mucho tiempo juntos, ya que Maggie quería estar con su amiga porque le preocupaba mucho su estado de ánimo, y quería ayudarla y consolarla todo lo que pudiera. Aunque Lena le dijera una y otra vez que se fuera con Cedric, que ella estaba bien, cosa que Maggie no se creía, por que solo había que mirarle a la cara para saber que la tristeza y la pena se estaban apoderando de su amiga.

- Maggie, cállate. No sigas con eso, ¿vale?- la interrumpió Ced fastidiado, cuando Maggie había vuelto otra vez a soltar la interminable lista de insultos hacia uno de sus mejores amigos. Ella suspiró molesta.- No quiero volver a discutir por esto. Por favor…- le pidió, observándola e hipnotizándola con su mirada gris. Maggie se tranquilizó, dejó de pensar en lo mucho que le fastidiaba la actitud de Robert, y así poder llenar su cabeza con pensamientos sobre Cedric. Asintió silenciosamente y él sonrió. Con aquella sonrisa asquerosamente perfecta. Se mordió el labio inferior. El ensanchó la sonrisa, le encantaba que hiciese eso. Maggie no se pudo resistir y se lanzó a sus labios, como un vampiro sediento de sangre sobre su víctima.

Llevaban un rato besándose cuando escucharon una voz a pocos metros de ellos.

- Que bonito es el amor…-comentaba irónicamente esa dulce y suave voz, que escondía envidia y rencor hacia ellos. Se separaron. Maggie la miró fijamente a sus ojos negros y Cedric observaba de arriba abajo con desdén a la Ravenclaw. -¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó con inocencia. Maggie carraspeó.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Cedric cortante.

- Me ha dicho alguien de vuestra casa que estáis juntos…- comentó la Ravenclaw con un fingido tono de tristeza.- Y… Ced…- se acercó peligrosamente a él. Maggie se tensó, Cedric la miró confuso.- Te echo de menos… -murmuró aparentando timidez. Él sonrió con superioridad. Maggie respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, esa arpía le sacaba de sus casillas. Se acercó más a él, Cedric se apartó, pero se dio contra la pared, la chica Ravenclaw sonrió maliciosamente. Cho Chang había entrado en acción. Le acarició la mejilla, pero Cedric le quitó la mano y la miró con odio.

- Oh… no creo que me eches mucho de menos si cuando me daba la vuelta ya te estabas liando con otro.- escupió. Cho abrió la boca, ofendida.

- Simplemente te estoy dando otra oportunidad.- Cedric levantó una ceja. Maggie miró a Chang furiosa.- No puedes desaprovechar tus cualidades con una cualquiera.- añadió bajando la mirada hasta cierto punto de la anatomía de Cedric, el cual se sonrojó levemente. Maggie abrió la boca y les miró sorprendida.

- Tienes razón.- admitió él, Cho sonrió. Maggie se tensó más aun y les miró con odio a los dos.- No se que demonios estaba haciendo contigo, Chang.- Terminó con una sonrisa de 'Lo siento, te jodes', la sonrisa de la Ravenclaw desapareció, y se posó en el rostro de la Hufflepuff, que sonrió triunfal. Cedric apartó a la oriental con la mano y se dirigió hacia Maggie.- Vámonos, cielo, que alguien a apestado el pasillo.- Maggie rió, la cogió por la cintura y desaparecieron por el corredor. Cho les miró furiosa y se fue en dirección contraria.

Llovía. Por esa razón no pudieron dar un paseo por los terrenos y la otra alternativa era ir a la sala común, pero supusieron que estaría abarrotada de estudiantes. Caminaron un poco más por el corredor hasta que Maggie rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué hacías tú con Chang…?- preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de celos. Cedric se sonrojó un poco y se paró en mitad del pasillo. Maggie le miró interrogante. El chico rodó los ojos, era obvio lo que había hecho con la Ravenclaw… Maggie no supo como reaccionar. Nunca se había parado a pensar en la vida sexual de Cedric.

- Lo mismo que tu con Wood, supongo.-comentó. Maggie negó con la cabeza.

- No, le dejé antes de hacer nada. Solo duramos un par de meses… -explicó ella. Cedric asintió y puso una mueca como de ¿Tristeza? Menos mal que Maggie no sabía la frase que estaba presente en la mente de Cedric en ese preciso instante, ¿Necesita más de dos meses para hacerlo con alguien…? ¡Mierda!. Pero unos segundos más tarde una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Maggie no entendió muy bien porque ponía esa expresión triste y segundos después sonreía. Le observó un largo rato, él parecía perdido en sus cavilaciones. Mag se apoyó contra la pared, observó el suelo detenidamente. Pero segundos después sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella. Levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Cedric sonrió ampliamente. Desvió la mirada y continuó caminando. Maggie frunció el ceño y le siguió.

Había llegado Mayo, las lluvias habían cesado y la primavera mostraba su mejor momento. Los árboles estaban repletos de flores y los terrenos se habían convertido en el lugar más visitado por los estudiantes. Por que no hacía tanto calor como en la sala común y era un lugar muy apetecible. Lena y Maggie estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un gran haya que había cerca del bosque prohibido. Hablaban, Maggie estaba feliz, había conseguido que Lena saliese de la sala común, que comiese y se animara a hablar más abiertamente. Eso sí, cuando aparecía Robert por algún sitio ella se iba antes de que se acercara demasiado. Y era lo que pasaba en ese momento, Cedric, Paul y Robert se acercaban a ellos. La chica rubia se levantó dispuesta a irse. Pero unos metros antes de llegar hasta ellas Paul y Robert se pararon, Cedric caminó hacia Maggie, y Lena se fue con la cabeza gacha. La cazadora de Hufflepuff suspiró, odiaba esas situaciones. Escuchó como la voz de Paul llamaba a Len. Pero no supo cual fue la reacción de su amiga porque Cedric había llegado hasta ella. Volvió a suspirar, a veces Ced era un poco inoportuno.

- Dime.- le pidió la chica. Él la miraba indeciso. Se sentó junto a Maggie, ella se aprovechó y se tumbó apoyándose en las rodillas de Ced.

- No quería nada…- dijo, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol.- Mañana hacemos un mes…-comentó mientras le ponía una flor que acababa de caer en el pelo. Maggie echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle y le sonrió.

- Campers…- escuchó la voz extenuada de Ernie Macmillan, parecía que había llegado hasta allí corriendo, ella levantó la cabeza de las piernas de Cedric.- Ha llegado esta carta para ti.- Ella le miró extrañada. Cedric miró la carta con interés. Ernie llevaba una chapa donde ponía "Apoya a Cedric Diggory, Potter apesta." Miró extrañado a Maggie al ver que ella no la llevaba.- La lechuza no paraba de picotear en la ventana, y cuando la hemos dejado entrar ha empezado a ulular de mala manera, por eso he decidido traerte la carta.- le explicó. Maggie sonrió agradecida. Cogió la carta.

- Gracias.- le dijo al joven Hufflepuff el cual se fue enseguida. Abrió el sobre ansiosa.- Es de Kirke.- informó a Ced. Este carraspeó levemente. Maggie rodó los ojos y se tumbó otra vez.

_¡Maggie! _

_Ya me han contado vuestros padres… ¡¿Estás saliendo con mi primo y no me dices nada?! Ya te vale… ¡Me alegro por vosotros! ¿Qué tal las Pascuas y el viaje a Italia? ¿Estupendo, no? Me han contado que tuvisteis un incidente con un vampiro… Pero que salisteis ilesos. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? ¡En Pascua quedé con Cynthia, la chica que me presentaste en las Tres Escobas! Es muy maja, este fin de de semana nos volveremos a ver. Me ha dicho que va a pedir un permiso. ¡Espero que se lo den! Bueno ya te contaré. _

_Kirke._

_xxx_

_P.D.: ¡Espero una respuesta! y dile a Cedric que felicidades (él ya sabe por qué)._

Maggie releyó la carta otra vez, pensaba que había leído mal, pero no, así era, "Cynthia, la chica que me presentaste en las Tres Escobas". Volvió a leer ese trozo sorprendida hasta que Cedric le arrebató la carta de las manos. Sonrió cuando leyó la última frase.

- ¿Mi primo con Standby?- preguntó extrañado. Maggie se encogió de hombros. Eso ponía en la carta.

- ¿Por qué te felicita?-preguntó Maggie sin entender. Que ella supiera no era ni el cumpleaños de Ced, ni ninguna fecha importante, y si les felicitaba por que al día siguiente hacían un mes les habría felicitado a los dos. Además dudaba que supiera eso, que Ced y ella habían empezado a salir el dieciséis de Abril. Cedric tardó un poco en contestar.

-Cosas nuestras.- fue su simple respuesta. Maggie frunció el ceño, pero ni insistió con el tema, ya se enteraría. - ¿Mañana es viernes, no?-preguntó Ced para cambiar de tema, Maggie asintió. Una sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

Por la tarde le contestó la carta a Kirke, contándole todo lo del viaje, desde lo del vampiro hasta que estaba saliendo con Cedric, y le pidió que le contara lo de Cynthia.

Al día siguiente, Cedric, de broma, le pidió permiso a Lena para arrebatársela durante todo el día. Ella aceptó con una sonrisa, por lo menos su mejor amiga era feliz con Cedric. El chico le dio las gracias y se fue al Gran Comedor en busca de Maggie.

Maggie estaba sentada, hablando con Paul, el cual estaba muy animado por que esa tarde había quedado con una Gryffindor. Alicia Spinnet, dijo que se llamaba. Maggie buscaba a Cedric con la mirada. Cuando el susodicho entró al Gran Comedor gran parte de las féminas se giró para verle. Maggie pudo apreciar como suspiraba molesto. Cuando pasó por entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff para llegar hasta su novia, se escucharon varias risitas tontas y varios: "¡Hola Ced!". Campers rodó los ojos, molesta. El chico se sentó a su lado. Le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy? –le susurró Maggie. Cedric asintió, con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, ella aun no se creía que estuviese saliendo con él. Sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, después fueron a las clases…

- … y así fue como las Hadas Azules invadieron la tierra de los Gnomos en 1688…- explicaba el fantasma del profesor Binns. Un bostezo se escuchó desde la parte de atrás de la clase. Maggie se giró, y vio a David con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, parecía que estaba durmiendo. Y al lado tenía a Robert que reía disimuladamente. Sintió una mano sobre su pierna, se tensó y giró el rostro. Ced la miraba con una sonrisita traviesa. Le guiñó un ojo y quitó la mano. Ella le observó interrogante. Pero Cedric volvía su atención al profesor de Historia de la Magia.

Cuando terminaron las clases bajaron a los terrenos. A sentarse debajo de un gran árbol. Pasaron allí la tarde, besándose y acariciándose.

Llegó la noche. Maggie tenía la intención de ir a la sala común después de cenar, pero mientras salían del Gran Comedor la mano de Cedric la arrastró por un camino que ella desconocía.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó extrañada mientras se dejaba arrastrar. Cedric sonrió suavemente pero no contestó. Maggie frunció el ceño, pero se dejó llevar.

Pararon delante de un muro completamente vacío. Maggie miró a Cedric interrogante. Él le guiñó un ojo y delante de ellos se mostró una puerta de madera oscura. El hufflepuff la abrió e invitó a Maggie a pasar.

Al entrar la chica se quedó pasmada. Estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, que mostraba lo que deseabas en ese momento, sonrió. Sus pensamientos coincidían con los de Cedric. La sala ahora era pequeña y acogedora, había una cama doble con dosel y sábanas de seda. Enfrente de la cama había un gran espejo. Las paredes y el techo eran de madera, y una pequeña puerta permitía el paso a un cuarto de baño precioso, muy parecido al de los prefectos, con una gran piscina con chorros. Se quedó boquiabierta, era todo perfecto. Cedric sonreía al ver la expresión de felicidad de Maggie.

- Me encanta este sitio.- comentó ella sentándose en la cama. Cedric se sentó a su lado.

- A mi también.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cuello suavemente, Maggie se estremeció.

- ¡Me has hecho cosquillas!- exclamó ella. Cedric sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué te toque el cuello te hace cosquillas? Ahora verás…- Y sin Maggie preverlo la boca de Cedric se lanzó a su cuello. Maggie intentaba deshacerse de esa lengua maldita que le provocaba tales sensaciones en el cuello y en el resto del cuerpo, pero a la vez que quería quitárselo de encima también quería que siguiese todo el tiempo del mundo. Al cabo de unos segundos Cedric se apartó y sonrió. Ella aprovechó para tumbarse cómodamente, dejando su cuello totalmente descubierto. – Te estás poniendo muy a tiro Maggie… no sé si podré resistirme a tu cuello…- Ella sonrió y estiró los brazos para atraerle hacia si. Él se dejó caer sobre ella y comenzaron a besarse, primero lentamente pero poco a poco el ambiente se fue calentando y no pudieron evitar que la lujuria empezara a entrar en sus mentes. Maggie se separó un poco, había notado algo duro… Cedric siguió buscando sus labios, hasta que finalmente se separó de ella. Estaba muy puesto y no sabía si Maggie querría continuar así que decidió levantarse y meterse en el baño. Maggie se quitó la túnica y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, a los pocos segundos escuchó el grifo de la ducha. Comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, Cedric se estaba dando una ducha fría para bajar la temperatura…

Al cabo de unos minutos Cedric salió del baño con la toalla atada a la cintura, y sin nada más puesto. Ahora la que necesitaba una ducha era ella… "¡Merlín! ¿De verdad estoy saliendo con este tio?" la expresión de él era relajada, pero aun así estaba un poco incómodo. Maggie le observó descaradamente hasta que se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Cedric notaba la mirada de Maggie, que no paraba de observarle incesantemente. Se incorporó y le acarició el hombro, Cedric se tensó un poco y ella apartó rápidamente la mano. Estaban saliendo, estaban solos en una habitación, y estaban sobre una cama. Para Maggie las intenciones de Cedric eran claras, y no se iba a negar a nada, pero claro, si quería hacer algo, que se lanzase él, que era el que lo había planeado todo. Posó la mano sobre su hombro haciendo que Cedric se girara y la mirase con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. A Maggie le sorprendió aquello, era él el que tenía más práctica en esos temas y ahora se ponía rojo. Maggie rió en su fuero interno.

- Maggie…- susurró, mientras le miraba fijamente.- Lo siento… no quería precipitarme…- Maggie le miró confusa "¡¿CÓMO?! ¿Precipitarse? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo algo de eso?"

- mmm… explícate Ced…

- Sí, eh… ¿Por qué te has apartado si no?- preguntó un tanto tímido. "¡Por Merlín!" Maggie estaba que se subía por las paredes, no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo sin hacer nada teniendo ese cuerpo escultural tan cerca de ella.

- No sé, ha sido un acto reflejo, al notar lo que viene siendo tu entrepierna, pero no pretendía que te fueras a la ducha…- contestó conteniendo la risa. Cedric se sonrojó un poco más.

- Bueno… entonces he hecho el rídiculo…- comentó un poco más calmado.

- Tranquilo, con la toalla tampoco estás tan mal…- Cedric sonrió pícaramente y se relamió los labios. Maggie no pudo contenerse, no era de piedra, y se lanzó encima de él. El ambiente ya estaba caldeado así que el siguiente beso que se dieron fue más ardiente que el anterior. Se puso encima de Cedric y comenzó a lamerle el cuello y las orejas, los gemidos que salían de su boca excitaban cada vez más a Maggie, hasta que de repente sintió como Cedric intentaba deshacerse de su camiseta y más tarde de sus pantalones, aquello sorprendió a Maggie, aunque sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Cedric se puso encima de ella, y Maggie se dejó hacer, nunca ningún otro le había hecho sentir tal placer con tan simples caricias y besos… Siguieron jugueteando un rato, hasta que finalmente la toalla de Cedric cayó al suelo junto con la ropa interior de Maggie. En ese momento no pensaron en nada más que dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y no pensaron en las consecuencias… hicieron el amor hasta terminar extenuados. Se sonrieron mutuamente, Maggie se apoyó sobre el pecho de Cedric y poco a poco los dos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

_-- Wisper--_


End file.
